


The Omega

by Whale_Fain



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale_Fain/pseuds/Whale_Fain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当地球的神是个Omega。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

 

 

繁殖是生命的基本现象之一，是生命发展的动力和生存的本能。繁殖的目的是让自己的基因留传延续。而由精子和卵子结合成长出的胚胎中，卵子提供的遗传物质远多于精子。由此看来，当一个种族即将毁灭，理所应当该留下一个母体。

 

以上是蝙蝠侠一秒内的自行说理，然后，他就眉毛也不抬地接受了超人是个Omega这件事。

 

氪星遗孤。

 

理应是个婊子。

 

暗云缱绻，黑沉的天空抑人呼吸，雨水拉长了，细针一般扎下来。蝙蝠侠仰望这再适合不过高谭的天气，等待着天空炸裂，乌云被劈开一道口子，超人应声而落。

 

荒草由红靴落点为中心倾倒开去，泥水溅起在蝙蝠铠甲画上滑稽的图案。青年抻直膝盖朝蝙蝠走去，披风挟着雨水被劲风扬起，沾湿的额发在他眼前摇晃，湛蓝的眼珠如摘下的星辰，黑夜中亮得骇人。他看向高大的蝙蝠，竟因怯懦收住了脚步。

 

“Bruce…”

 

这是迄今为止唯一能让他选择让步的Alpha的名字，他翕动早被自己吮咬充血的嘴唇，声音小得连雨滴都能将其湮灭。没有气味，他却已脚跟发软。

 

一道闪电在蝙蝠背后炸亮，男人拢披风将他掠进深洞。

 

 

这事大概要从两个月前说起，超人去世已有三年，Clark·kent殉职也有三十六个月，Bruce照例来到斯摩维尔扫墓，一驶进地界，陡然增强的信息素浓度差点让他开车撞到树上去。

 

这气味，从进堪萨斯州就隐约在鼻尖缠绕，神奇女侠也不胜其扰，双方都以为是对方昨夜伴侣留下的宣誓书，调侃间竟也没发生纰漏，直到现在。

 

“如果你不会，完全可以交给我，男孩，马车都比你稳。“

 

Diana在后悔坐上Wayne总裁的豪车。

 

“是公墓方向，公主殿下，还请您坐稳了。”

 

Bruce绅士地叮嘱了一句，紧接毫不绅士地碾下了油门，银色如一道剑光飙了出去。

 

公墓内人头攒动，大批的稀有物种Alpha，和更大批的凑热闹Beta，许多家属大哭着求这些暴徒留他们的亲人一个清静。这里完全不再是死者静谧的归属地，而像喧闹的市场，每一个Alpha都昂着鼻子，遵循本能寻找那个另类到在公墓要求交合的Omega，她或者他的气味太甜美了，以至于公墓这个阻碍变得微不足道。

 

Bruce下车前从储物柜里掏出一盒抑制针剂，撩起袖管两秒内完成了静脉注射，看向Diana。女神摆了摆手，她五千多岁了，早过了年轻人冲动的时期。

 

下了车，两人直奔那块熟悉的墓碑，一路上人们纷纷让道，没有人擦到Diana的衣角，Bruce真的很绅士，他是高阶的Alpha，但鲜少用这个优势开道，此时他的气味带着凌烈一路护着Diana直到墓旁。

 

“是他！赫拉圣言，是他！”

 

Diana抚上冰凉的石碑，露出难得摒弃沉着的欣喜，她回过头，Bruce不在身后，她笑出一股不明意味。

 

人群那头忽然爆发出怒咆，骚动立即如黑洞般将暴躁无处发泄的年轻Alpha吸收聚拢成一团，Diana周边很快撤了个干净，留下片被鞋印踏烂的草地。Bruce慢悠悠地走回来，手里捧着一方黑布，振臂甩开铺到碑前的泥土上，然后拍着风衣上的土尘立在墓碑的另一边。

 

“坏男孩。”Diana风情万种地调笑，Bruce不为所动，超人走了之后他变得比以往更沉默，更难以捉摸。

 

Omega的气味减弱了很多，有人寻着气味回来也被两个邪神般的黑衣Alpha吓到百米外。

 

警察赶来驱散了人群，警笛啸远，悲者散尽，黑夜降临，他们挖开了坟墓。

 

 

TBC

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

农场的独栋洋房里，炉火在木柴上跳动，豆大的雨滴撞击房屋四壁打出刺耳的响声。这个季节，堪萨斯州不常下暴雨，但这场来得及时，浑浊的信息素被混进泥土稀释，天空用暴力将清静归还这片土地。

 

Clark蜷缩在沙发里，手在颤抖，棕色液体在杯里晃荡，时刻都有洒出来的危险，他想喝一口，却怎么都办不到。一只手伸到他面前，握住了蒸腾着热气的马克杯，平稳地送到他唇前，待他喝了一口后放到桌上。

 

温烫的液体入肚，咖啡因丝毫没有将他从混沌里拯救出来，他颤抖得更加厉害，冷热两股激流在他血管里横冲直撞，他醒来便是这个感觉，只是被拉离硬板时候好像受到了一个结结实实的拥抱，带着他熟悉又陌生的味道，那力道让他很好受，现在却没有了。

 

可视之处全是昏花的光影，他仿佛看见母亲的脸，于是笑了笑，然后闭上眼往那只手伸来的方向靠，那里有能让他好过点的气味。

 

“抱着他吧Bruce，别虐待刚出墓的孩子。”

 

见Bruce只是将Clark身上的信息素隔离布拉紧了一点，Diana忍不住道。

 

“他可以挺过来。”

 

Bruce没有赶走贴着手臂的Clark，也没有下一步动作。青年的粘着泥土的发顶在他视线下细微晃动，美好的气味顺着他颈边的缝隙漏出，钻进Bruce的鼻腔。

 

“有他往常用的抑制片么。”Bruce移开视线问年迈的女士，她是个Beta，他和Diana都是Alpha，他只祈祷存货不要过期。

 

Martha抹掉脸上的泪痕，语句里还带着轻微的哽咽：“没有，他从来没有发情过。”

 

“没有发情过？”Diana惊讶地转过头，就连天堂岛的人在成年后也会陷入性种的控制，自然准则连神都必须遵守。不过他的确遵守了，虽然晚了点。

 

“没有，我知道他是Omega，但，从没有过。所以我…我应该准备的，我应该…”

 

自责的母亲语无伦次，只能蹲在那里，握紧儿子的手。她多希望他只是个普通人，过普通的日子睡在普通的床上普通地醒来，而不是胸口开个血洞在棺材里躺上三年又出来受这种罪。

 

Clark一直在微笑，用滚烫的掌心回握，他的思路被热度搅成一片泥浆，他现在单纯为看见母亲而高兴。

 

“那有抑制剂也没用，第一次发情必需遵从，这是常识。十分感谢你没有准备，女士，否则有些不把他当人的伪君子又要…”Diana瞪向Bruce，后者靠在沙发里毫不避闪，似乎就等着责骂。

 

“哎…”女神软了语气，能说出的词远比不上他心里对自己的严厉，“你帮帮他吧，Bruce。”

 

Bruce这时移开了视线，望向噼哩啪啦的炉火。

 

Diana微不可闻地啧了一声，绕过茶几坐到Clark旁边，张开一只手臂，连Martha都能感觉到她周身散发的温和气息。

 

Alpha气味里的信息素虽不能抑制Omega的发情，但能减缓发情对身体主人的刺激，特别是全敞开式的接纳型气味，这能告诉Omega已经得到某位Alpha的青睐，不必再声嘶力竭地求偶。

 

Clark被吸引着转头嗅了嗅，居然皱起眉毛把头往Bruce腋窝里塞。Bruce扳住他越蹭越近的肩膀，抬眼看Diana，女神一点不显尴尬地收回手，在胸前交叉，耸耸肩。

 

“认准你了。”她说。

 

 

蝙蝠一向是沉默的宗师，他让Clark轻细颤抖的呼吸声出现在屋子里，让每个人都听见，让每个人重新正视他的痛苦。

 

“先生。”Martha的声音跟着颤动，她乞求着，望向Alpha。

 

Bruce唰得站起身。

 

“先生！”母亲拉住他的袖管。

 

Bruce弯腰抚下女士布满皱纹的手，冲Clark摊开掌心：“我是您儿子的朋友。”

 

Clark摸索着抓住伸向他的手，艰难地立直双腿，一步撞进男人怀里。Bruce握住他的手臂，搀扶进房间。

 

“朋友。”

 

关门前，他重复道。

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

 

当时，在房间，Bruce依旧让Clark裹着那块隔离布，布下是入殓时的西装，腿间早就湿透。Bruce想让他换掉，却没找到机会，Clark拧着步子将他撞倒在床上，整个人埋在他颈边狠命地吸气。

就像现在这样。

他甚至伸出舌头舔拭他的颚骨。

就像他现在打算做的一样。

蝙蝠一把攥住超人的头发拉开，咣一声砸到墙上，接着一路拖行揪到操作台边，粗暴地提起摁上台面，迫其露出后颈。他伸手移来一个铅盒，三位密码快速打开，取出里面的针剂咬开封套，绿莹莹的针头直入超人肩脖，推进活塞。

“呜…”超人痛苦地挣扎了一下，虚软下去。蝙蝠这才松开手指，还他自由。

“哈…Bruce…”他喘息着扣住台沿，撑起手臂，药物从血管直击腺体和大脑，脱力感让他关节一弯，差点又趴下去。

“别叫我。”蝙蝠立在原地嘶哑着命令。

“……抱歉。”超人回头冲他笑笑，几番努力才让手离开支撑物。

“正常了？”蝙蝠无感情地问。

“嗯。”他诚恳地点头。

蝙蝠得到想要的答案后转过身，大步迈去处理针头。

“不过我希望你下次可以扎轻点…”超人漂浮着跟上去，几度力不从心后选择了走路。

“去休息。”

蝙蝠卸下氪石针头放入特制消毒液。

“我不想睡医疗房…”

“必需！”

“……哦。”

Clark委屈地应了声，不情不愿地走向那一个月前才出现的房间，Alfred站在门口，递给他一套衣物：“记得换衣服，Kent先生。”

“Bruce的？”Clark快速接过，轻声问。

“老爷的。”管家笑着回答这位拜托他小事的年轻人。

“谢谢！”Clark笑得露出虎牙，又有点不好意思，他揉揉后脖走进了房间。

真可爱。Alfred忍不住想，不参杂一点Alpha情节地。

Clark光速脱下隔离信息素的制服换上便装，宽大的体恤遮到腿根，要是愿意他可以从领子挣出一只手臂来，强悍的肌肉线条此时被遮挡得柔和了。

Alfred为他关上房门，Clark一个人坐在茧型床铺的末端抓着大把布料压在口鼻上嗅。环视房间，里面的空间要比在外看起来时小一点，有的只是一张桌子和他现在屁股底下这个茧床，他已经睡过一次，虽然很舒适，但他不太喜欢这里。

Bruce卸下头盔路过医疗房，Clark扑到窗边拍打玻璃，Bruce转过头，他又开心地咧开嘴角，Bruce叹了口气走到窗前，Clark几乎整张脸贴到玻璃上。

“睡吧，没人打扰你。”Bruce说，Clark点头。

他目送他躺上床，又说：“感应片。”

Clark拿起床头的贴片覆到手腕上，躺平，换他目送黑色的侧影离开。

“为什么是我的衣服。”Bruce路过他的管家，斜目问。

“抱歉老爷，视力有所下降。”Alfred坐在椅子上，搅拌着手里的红茶。

 

蝙蝠洞一度沉静下来，直到停不下手的Alfred又开始捣腾头盔。

“新装的隔离设备如何。”

“可以。”

“火药偷渡的事呢？老爷。”

“他们计划上是多久。”

“四天后。”

“不急。”

“哦！难得。”Alfred不禁感叹一声，抬头看了眼这位一直被罪犯随叫随到的蒙面先生，特别是这三年，跑得比推销保险的还勤，让白发人忍不住开始计算灰发人的猝死几率，令人唏嘘的是，都黑发已斑。

Bruce坐在电脑前，凝视着几块屏幕上不同变化的数表，眉头越皱越紧，忽然一个数字陡升了一下，他弹站起，盯着那项数值几番挣扎后高居不下。

Bruce猛转身，一阵劲风从Alfred面前掠过。

“给Kent先生送水么？”Alfred扶了扶眼镜。

“不。”Bruce大力拍了下手臂上护甲的内侧，攥着一支针剂握上门把，“准备好。”

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

话音未落，瞳孔识别完毕，Bruce拉开重门，信息素泄洪般喷涌而出，Alfred晚一步戴上隔离罩，顿时浑身激灵，一股冲动贯穿中枢，热流生生逼出老人掌心的热汗。“呼…”他摇摇头，让自己表现得符合点年岁。

Clark早已不是平躺的姿势，他侧身背对蜷缩着，衣物被他扯得印出微颤的脊背，Bruce赶上前，举起针剂。手臂铁棍般挥过，Bruce撞到墙上，针剂脱手摔了个粉碎。

“靠…”他扶着脱臼的肩膀翻出自己撞出来的坑，真他妈后悔把重甲卸了。

抬手阻止赶来的Alfred，他撑地想站起来，只见一只手扒在了茧床边，Clark借着一只手臂的力量翻下茧床重重砸在他脚边。

“………”

Bruce看着他四肢并用，却依旧举步艰难地爬上自己身体，一时竟无法动弹。

原本清明的蓝眼睛里布满血丝，红唇呼着诱惑的热气，潮红的面颊狰狞又可怜，像渴极之人终于看见一泉清水。Clark越过隔离气味的制服，爬到Bruce颈边埋头进去发出满足的呻吟，双手抱住男人在他大腿上蹭动裆部。

Fu*k…Bruce暗骂一声，屏住呼吸痛苦地昂起头，这只Omega的求|欢气味比以往的一切都更为致命，更为蔑视他的理智。

Bruce咽下极速分泌的唾液，闭起眼，在地上抻直胳膊，随着沉肩嗑哒一声，关节归位，疼痛归还给了他一点自主选择权。他在Clark背后交叉手臂，对另边的臂甲内侧一击重压，然后揪住年轻人的头发。

Clark震动了一下，迫不及待地伸出舌头在Bruce裸露的皮肤上舔拭，急切汲取所能触及到的激素。

“Clark！”

Bruce低吼。

Omega根本不给予理睬，彻底湿润了Alpha的耳根后，他贪婪地低头向下进发。

Bruce看着他柔软发尾铺散的后颈，微隆发红的皮肤下就是腺体，散发着香气，蛊惑他咬上去。他张了张嘴，还是错起牙关，从齿缝吸进凉气，抬手扣住Clark的下巴，合着拽扯的力往外扳。

Clark弓起背脊收紧臂弯，一用力，牙齿刺入人类的皮肉。

“呃！…”Bruce听到了肋骨的悲鸣，异样的热流在颈脖边蔓延，血气四散，他停止扳扯，震怒咆哮，“Alfred！氪石！”

老管家早就取出了切割过的陨石，棒球大小的一块掷入医疗房。

绿石哐啷落地，滚到Clark腿边，局势瞬间逆转，Bruce扣开他的下颚一脚踹翻在地，跨出房间甩上门，机械自动落锁，对控制板输入一串指令后，毅然转身离开。

Clark回神大概用了一分钟不到，待他终于能看清事物时只看见远去的黑色背影和越变越暗的玻璃。

“Bruce…”他扒上窗户。

“Bruce！”他敲打逐渐变成全黑的玻璃。

“Bruce！！！”他尽了全力嘶吼、敲打，但因为唯一在房间里陪伴他的那个东西，这一切显得无力而徒劳。他仓皇环视了一圈周遭，尝到了嘴里的铁锈味。

他伸出手抹了下唇，摆到眼前，陷入寒颤。

———————

“怎么回事？老爷。”

Alfred跟在Bruce后面一边递医用棉一边问。

“他对药物抵御了。”

Bruce卸下上身的制服，露出几乎要失去一块肉的侧脖，两排咬痕深嵌在脖子和肩膀的连接处，离颈动脉也就那么一点距离。

“您确定不是发狂了？”

Alfred握着一把白棉擦拭半边流满鲜血的阔背。

Bruce拧开酒精的动作顿了顿，转头看了眼医疗房，那房间现在是一块沉静的黑方，玻璃通电变成了黑色，房间外壁与外墙间的缝隙抽了真空，即使再大的惨叫外面也听不见。

Bruce回过头，将酒精一股脑倒在伤口上，道：“不，他没有。”

发狂的是他，准确来说。

 

TBC

 

——————

*私认为电影里超人对氪石的承受力比漫画强（你他抱着那么大一块还能飞），所以设定不短时间致死，但削弱至老弱病残孕状态，时间过长还是会翘。


	5. Chapter 5

发狂的一直都是他。

是他兀自树敌，是他饱含恶意，是他，非要将阳光推入黑暗，又是他，将宝物囚禁在牢笼里。

美曰保护？醒醒吧，看看他的脖子，看看他的肩膀，若是不愿意，没人能伤害他，即使是个Omega。

Bruce将自己狠狠摔进椅背，Alfred倒吸口凉气，又叹了口气。

“老爷，你这样我没法儿缝。”

羊肠线穿着针，一头在他手里一头连在Bruce脖子上。Bruce侧目对上老管家管教的眼神，只得又坐起来。

最后一针穿过皮肉，打结剪断，贴上纱布，Alfred端走了手术盘。Bruce继续凝望屏幕，连接医疗房感应器传来的数值偏高，但稳定，Omega似乎进入了热潮的缓冲期。

Bruce静止在电脑前，数字又大幅起落了一次，他的呼吸跟着加速再放缓，每一秒的静默都如刺一般扎进他的颅腔。Alfred上去休息了，偌大的蝙蝠洞里，一直充当背景音的水流声数百倍地放大，再放大，充斥满整个空间，它也说不清这两人到底谁更煎熬。

信息素浓度第二次下降，Bruce滑动鼠标拖出了邮箱界面，点击发送后重新套上了制服，黑色盔甲上脸，他感到了前所未有的安全。

“Clark。”

他打开医疗房，玻璃慢慢恢复透明，Clark坐在茧床上斜倚着护罩，裤腰褪到腿根，私处被体恤遮着，看起来已消肿。感应片乖乖贴在一只手腕上，另一只摊在瘫软的腿上一手污浊，胸前衣服上大片的水渍和咬痕，氪石竟被他放在脚边，就靠着脚踝。

“…Clark。”

又低沉一声，男孩才抬起头，看见蝙蝠他嘴角弯出了个虚弱迷蒙的微笑，笨拙地提裤子。

蝙蝠抓起桌上的红披风抖开裹住Clark，俯身：“过来。”

Clark往他身上靠了靠，嗅见血腥拧着眉移开额头，伸手去握氪石。蝙蝠揽回他的胳膊勾膝弯打横抱离床铺，留下一滩深色水斑和陨石，钢铁之躯的重量压得他肩脖酸麻伤口裂疼，却如馈赠一般。

电梯里，Clark清楚地听见Bruce平稳的心跳，一点不似自己，心如擂鼓，他挨着男人的胸膛抬起头。

而Bruce低头，面具下金棕色的眼眸里什么都没有。

电梯门打开，蝙蝠步伐稳健地将Clark抱出别墅，神奇女侠背着晨曦立在不远处，四周没有他物，明显是飞来的。

“怎么了，你们上个月不是相处得很好么。”

Diana一手插腰，逆着光也能感觉她美丽的眉毛皱了起来。

“抑制剂失效了，刚进第二缓冲期，在我找到新的方法前，你来照顾。”

“如果他愿意的话。”Diana摆着难以琢磨的表情，对自己的盟友伸出手。

Clark浮起脱离了Bruce的双臂，落到Diana旁边，被阳光照耀的他再次饱满起来，裹着一团朝阳的艳红赤足踩踏空气，转头时晨光晕染的侧颜刚毅而柔和。

地下从来不是他该待的地方，Bruce近乎窒息。

“对不起。”男孩低哑的声音滑过耳畔，消失在太阳里。

对不起。他素来不屑于这个词，没什么罪孽是它能削减的，也没什么危险是它能化解的。但从Clark嘴里听到，他不得不去在意，究竟在为什么道歉，明明他才是对不起人的蝉联总冠军。

在农场的那三天，就是他吃饭一样嗑完了随身所有抑制剂*的那三天，男孩似乎对自己气味完全无可知地往他身上蹭，幼崽对父母一般的行为，让他不能拒绝又无法下手。

清醒的间隙，他犹犹豫豫地叫了他的名字，给予肯定的回答后，道歉开始了。躺在他身边时在道歉，埋在他颈窝时在道歉，就连抓着他的手往裤裆里塞时也在。无时无刻，除了给他喂食的时候。

他吃东西的时候很乖，除了会耍脾气一样死活不动手。他的皮肤手感很软，只是不会破罢了，跟人类没什么区别。他头发的触感很好，蜷曲蓬松有弹性，不知道拉直了会不会很长。

 

“老爷，中午了，您快站成月桂树了。”

Alfred忍不住来叫叫在阳光下暴露过久的蝙蝠，成功的话，或许还能赶上个午饭和待会儿的金融峰会。

 

TBC

——————————

*Alpha抑制剂，有类似镇定剂的效果，但不会减少信息素发散，为防止暴动和公共场合不雅设计。


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

 

大都会上空炸开炮花，虽在白天依旧引来一阵阵欢呼，超人腾在空中接受众人的洗礼，久久不落。

“怎么回事？这个。”

女神拇指倒指空中的尊神，往常他都是第一个着陆或者飞走的。

“上次，我把他跟氪石关了两小时。“蝙蝠把最后一个恐怖分子束绑丢到警察脚下，好像在说：早上，我多吃了个鸡蛋。

“难怪那天他跟我说感觉快死了。”Diana轻巧一句，看着蝙蝠举镖枪的手一抖。哦，紧张了紧张了，女神勾起唇角，有时人年纪大了就会有点恶趣味。

随着被钢索拉起的蝙蝠，女神飞起没入云端，下一秒，超人出现在她身后。

“Bruce呢？”

“中暑跑了，蝙蝠是夜行。你该拍照的，他白天出来可不常见。”

Diana转过身，笑着擦拭Clark额角沾上的硝烟。

“他怎么样？”

Clark下意识扶住Diana的胳膊，好像怕她掉下去。

“你指哪方面？”

Clark拧眉指了指自己脖子。

“放心，就算你咬掉他的智慧果，他也不会说你的。”

Diana自然而然地反手搭在Clark结实的小臂上，当她不收敛气味，那股独特的信息素萦绕在云间，温和沉着地梳理一切：“你现在准备去哪里？我家？”

这个Omega在她爱巢里度过了三天热潮期，估计水果都沾上他的味儿了，已经完全可以成为他的暂住地。

“我想回斯摩维尔，母亲一个人太久了，但我不知道是不是该走，超人才刚回…”

上两个月他一直住在Lois家。Lois，那个本会跟他凑成一对的Beta，在他还是Beta体质的时候，现已回天乏术。重逢的喜悦和庆祝过后，再待下去对双方都不妥。但他才刚将超人还给大都会，还给世界。

“嘿！”女神高声打断，“超人从没离开过，你只要看看电视，保证通讯器畅通，在哪儿都能当超人，我们现在有一个联盟，你忘了？”

Diana拍打超人拉下的脸蛋：“至于大都会，你以为这三年都是谁在保护她。”

Clark暂时还没习惯这豪放的慈祥，好一会儿才缓缓展出有点青涩的笑容：“辛苦你了。”

“我？你看见刚刚警官是对谁鞠的躬么？小瞎子。”Diana又捏了捏他高挺的鼻子，凌上更高的天空。

“去你想去的地方，男孩。”

蔚蓝中，留下一个美丽的背影。

 

Clark的确去了他想去的地方，看见了正在酒会里欢声笑语的Bruce，神采奕奕，完全不像刚从战场上下来。

他揽着一位金发女士，人群中拔出一个头，深灰色的西装将他的腰背削得稍微像了点商人，而不是举重运动员。他仰脖饮尽手中的红酒，接过女士递来的香槟，大笑碰杯。

他看见他滚动的喉结，高束的领子，缝合过的伤口，和抽动的嘴唇。

他根本没笑出来，Clark吸气。

“你晒太阳的地方有点独特，Kid。”

耳麦里传来沉闷的男声，带着慵懒的调笑。Bruce松开了手心的柳腰，走到落地窗边一株扎人的盆栽旁，因为它，四周无人靠近。他一手插兜，抬目对上对面楼顶还未被大众发现的蓝衣人，唇撤离杯沿。

“…我只是来测试下通讯器。”

两秒的静默，Clark挂上笑容。

“测试完成了。”

Bruce翘起一边嘴角，冲窗户敬了敬杯，转入人群。

你还是没笑出来，Clark吐气。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

草皮土坡绿出光泽，大捆木板压在肩上，青年沉着步子走来，掏出挂腰上的榔头，开始一个个钉子地敲进纹理。

马上要收割了，他得弄出一个晒包谷的围栏，他喜欢像人类一样做这些事。

“Clark！”

房里传出母亲的吼叫，生怕他听不见。工具插回腰间，Clark在脏兮兮的衬衫上抹了抹手奔进屋子。

“什么事，妈？”

“你不在的时候我从没空折腾这些。”Martha用力摁着遥控器上的塑胶按钮，但电视就是片片雪花，“你爸在的时候我又不用折腾。啊！永远搞不懂…”

Martha又挣扎一阵，然后把遥控器递给了儿子。

Clark拿着摆弄，并弯腰凑近检查老款电视机后的接线，鼻息一吹，灰蒙蒙一片。男孩在鼻前摆着手，边摇头边耸肩。

“或许你可以重重地敲一下，你爸是这么做的。”

“认真的？妈？” 

Clark摊手笑起来，让他重重地敲一下？

“Oh，my boy."

Martha欣慰地给了他个拥抱，揉着男孩蓬软的卷发，“是时候找你的朋友问问。有懂这些破铜烂铁的么？”

Clark移开眼珠，动了动眉毛没有回答。

“黑风衣先生？”Martha提醒。

“Hmmm…maybe？”

男孩答得有些勉强，然后。

“喂，Bruce？”Clark惊讶于他接电话的速度。

Bruce站在会议厅门外，这是他一秒离开主席座接的电话。

“为什么是手机。”他冷冰冰，带着点怒气，心情不佳。

“呃…你留了手机号给我妈。”大众电波加质量不好的听筒让Clark的声音有点失真，但依旧很易认。

“你们最好有点什么事。”Bruce撵走请他回会场的秘书小姐，凶狠地说。

“其实不是什么大事，呃…”Clark顿下句子看向母亲，Martha挥舞双手让他继续，“我们有点…搞不定电视…”

Martha翘起拇指，Clark又摆出seriously？的表情。电话那头不出意料地沉默了。

大概三秒的时间，Clark汗都要下来了，Martha则一个劲儿用表情问他那头说了什么。

“知道了，帮我向你母亲问好。”紧接忙音。

Clark收起手机，Martha凑上来关切地问：“怎么样？”

“他向你问好。“

“就这样？”

“就这样。“

“Oh，my boy."

妈妈给了他个安慰的拥抱，揉他的头发，一样的动作完全不同的感情。

“不用担心，我的儿子，你是这么漂亮。”

从里到外的。

Clark有点尴尬地回拥母亲，转移话题，要是问起别的来他真的不知道怎么回答：“我帮你做一顿下午茶？”

“去吧，做些你爱吃的。”

放好餐具，蛋液刚倒进平底锅，远处传来马达的嗡鸣和空气打搅的声音，一只巨型马蜂。Clark侧耳听了会儿，拧灭灶火，冲出房门，一架直升机由小变大稳稳落在屋前的草坪上，杂草乱飞。Martha合上相册也走出来，黑白的边牧年纪大了只是蹲在门口犬吠。

“你们是谁？”

Clark拦住直奔他家门的男人，皱眉颔起下颚。

“Kent先生。”男人往后退了几步，恭恭敬敬地鞠了一躬，“我们是韦恩家居装潢的，有顾客定了台电视并要求上门安装。”

说着，直升机上又下来几个工人模样的男人，合作竖着个扁平的大纸箱。

“不，我们并没有……”Clark听到韦恩放下了手臂，但依旧立在门口。

“不是您，先生，是那位顾客…准确的说我们老板。还希望您配合，不然我们…”男人回头看了看他的几个伙伴，共同露出歉意友好的笑容，稀薄的气味，都是勤勤恳恳的Beta，“就拿不到年终奖了。”

Clark瞬间不知所措，挠挠脖子让开了屋门。

直升机飞走后，Martha面对挂在墙上的巨屏超薄高清电视机，寻找了很久的措辞，转头看Clark。

男孩无辜歪着脑袋，眨他的蓝眼睛。

“Clark，你再打个电话说我们搞不定热水器？”

“Mum！”

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

控制荷尔蒙这件事比Clark想象的要简单，也要困难，比不把欺凌他的混混握成肉酱要平和，又比调控热视线要飘渺，就像一辆没有方向盘的车开在没有人的荒漠上。

他一个熟悉的Omega都没有，这个亚种很少出现在繁忙的工作岗位上，比如记者。而就算认识，他又拿什么身份去问，记者？超人？还是特别鲜活的僵尸？相比之下，Alpha他认识的就多了，但愿意告诉他怎么控制信息素的只有那位会飞的女士，可她的教授方式，怎么说，他怀疑天堂岛的女孩们都是熊教出来的。

值得庆幸地，他在第四次发情前琢磨出了一些，不知道这会不会有什么帮助，或许他还是需要去找Diana，他不会去找Bruce了，至少在发情期不会，那是种双向伤害，他觉得。

飞鸟在他头顶盘旋，Clark迎着黄昏朝驶近的收割机举起手臂，开大型机械，他肯定比不过这位头发花白的女性Beta——他的母亲。

迎面的风里带一股柴油味，搅合着清香，他还蛮爱闻的。这里是个他能享受人类生活的地方，飞鸟啼叫，发动机轰鸣，铁筢摞草沙沙，人声鼎沸，和…

笑容凝在小镇男孩脸上，他转过头去。

“Clark！过来搬！”

Martha摘下帽子探出头冲儿子招手，笑得露出整排白牙，她这几个星期特别愉悦精神。

Clark转回头，舒开眉心撩起袖管。

 

巨响震地，火光冲天，长排的工厂接连着炸过去，远看起来像是什么烟火表演，但绝不是这么友好的东西，高谭从来不会出现这么友好的东西。

Bruce揪住傻站的经理的领子甩胳膊把人摔了出去，赶出几米扶起被冲击波撞倒，双腿发软，不知道是什么职位的女人交到逃命的工人手里。

“Call 911.”

印象里有些嬉皮笑脸的老板突然声色俱厉，这让人呆楞。

“Move！”

Bruce咆哮，他捡起地上的矿泉水瓶拧开浇透高级西装，冲进火场。高温撩着皮肤，上腾的空气和浓烟以及异味根本不打算施舍呼吸和视野，棒极了，这里可是半个化工厂。

拽着一个工人躲开倒塌的焦红钢柱，指明方向，能不能活着出去，都看上帝够不够爱他。背对惨叫和逃离，Bruce继续往里走，他没有时间护送，出口是最后爆炸的地方，如果有什么人，要取什么东西出来，只有这里有后路。

一个黑影在灼眼的火焰后掠过，看起来目标明确，一点不像逃命。Bruce退后两步，捂住口鼻，一段助跑跃身而过。谁能料到火墙后也能窜出东西，黑影手里的机关枪慢了两秒，Bruce落地打滚，着上火焰的外套一秒不慢罩上黑影脑袋。被扼着手腕擒着后背挡了一排子弹，凭谁也要躺倒呻吟会儿。

这里是个还未被殃及的展示厅，四壁上挂的照片还没被烫卷，Bruce松开瘫软的肉盾，机枪已经落到他手中，这一切会变得很好。

枪口抬起，密集扫射，担心他们的生命？别傻了，哪有武装分子不穿防弹衣，那种贴着打都能留口气的高级材料。Bruce靠连扫压制着快速移动到柱子背后，掂了掂手里的枪，幸运的话还剩三四颗子弹，不幸运的话就是块钢。他今天是为汽车业合作来巡查，真不知这日子是挑得好还是不好。

老天有眼，他只要留下这群人中的一个，当然最好是那个看起来像头儿的。

枪声停了下来，袭击者们半弧状向柱子靠近，他们根本没看清刚窜出来什么东西，他们前一分钟还释放着施暴的本性，庆祝炸得真爽。

Bruce拉松领带，往一侧摆了下手，子弹立即打过来，一杆枪探到面前，Bruce握住枪管向前轻轻一拽紧接反向重击，撞碎了护镜将人勒过进怀里闪出柱子，子弹毫不留情地打在他们同伴身上，暴雨冰雹般，直到有人暴吼停下。

一个影人从空中跃落，手里反着银光，Bruce已经退到墙边，丢开奄奄一息的倒霉蛋，他翻身让能破碎颅骨的一脚砸到墙上，反枪挡住匕首。

跳上来的这一位丢了枪，这看起来不明智，但见鬼地有效。笨重的钢块挡不住灵巧的攻击，在Bruce两次用枪把击中对方手腕后，右手臂被钉到了墙上，当然，他也将枪换到左手抵住了对方的脖子，没有开枪。

里面有子弹，他的眼神让对方确信到战栗。

警笛呼啸靠近，他们撤退了，那人走前明显在面罩里啐了口，然后一步三回头地跳出窗户。旁边工作间二次爆炸，墙壁屋顶倒塌下来，Bruce甩开机枪，抽出插在小臂里的刀卧倒护住躺在地上的被丢弃者。

“来晚了。”

好听的女声代替了重压，神奇女侠用一只手改变了石板的落向，烟尘中褐发飞舞。

“是因为你没有叫我。”

女神转过身，由怒气半托在空中。

“不需要。”

Bruce撑起身拍打衬衫上的灰尘，整理红透的袖口。

“嗯哼，你的确看起来好到不需要。腿上还有一只。”

女神指了指他小腿，Bruce低头，弯腰从脚踝上方拔出匕首，攥着刀柄喉咙里压下痛吟。估计就是脚边这位兄弟昏迷前干的。

女神用鼻子重重叹息，转身往火里飞去。

“没用了。”Bruce语调无力地阻止，嘶哑低沉的声音又像在祈祷，“救出来也没用了。让上帝带他们走。”

地狱传来的惨叫不绝于耳，皮肉毛发的焦臭味，有人爬到了火焰的边缘，靠近他们面前，呻吟着，燃烧着向天空伸出手，如果那还可以称为手的话。

“离开，在他们看见你之前，别让世人把失败强加到你们身上。”

Bruce架起满身重甲的袭击者，背过身，一瘸一拐地越过残垣。

女神战靴着地，看着他被火光摇得一明一暗的背影，想起来了舍弃残堡的君主，想起了失守堡垒的战士，她忽然道：“Bruce·Wyane会开枪？”

“美国人都会开枪。”

“那左手开枪？”

“很多人都会。”

对，很多人都会。

Diana暗下神色笑了笑，横飞跨进黑暗后直上云霄，曲起手臂，超人如满转的火车头撞进她掌心。

“Diana！火里有人！！”

Clark握住Diana的顶在自己胸口的手腕吼叫。

“别，Clark，别让他们太难受。”

Diana缓缓摇头，怜悯而坚定。

“怎么会有生比死更难受？！”

“有的，孩子，有的。”

Clark在月亮半照下的面孔扭曲，几近哭泣地扭曲。

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

“你知道，你必须解释，必须。”

Clark站在大厅中央，背后是玻璃围成的墙，湖面粼粼反射月光。他一个人站在那里，面对靠在椅子里的披了件黑袍的男人。Alfred坐在旁边的滑轮凳子上用消毒棉花擦着手里的勾针，Diana已经裹上风衣，陷在沙发里杯里晃着典藏版的威士忌。

三个Alpha一个Omega，他在白色日光灯下，像个穿着戏服的小丑，全力表演却不受待见。

但他还是坚持不懈地：“解释！Bruce。”

他希望听到个能让他好受点的理由、道歉或者借口，然而Bruce只是平静开口，懒洋洋地。

“这是工厂爆炸，不是公寓楼火灾，只有出得来和出不来。”

“明明有人在火里活着！”

“是还没死。”

震耳欲聋的惨叫重新在Clark脑浆里炸响，他有非常好的听力，连血肉烤干爆裂的声音都能听见，自然包括最后不甘的悲叹和嘶鸣。他们是那么渴望生存，在被当作烤肉留在火里的时候。

“万一他们希望重新见到自己的家人，万一他们即使遍体鳞伤也要活下去，万一他们的意志根本不是病痛可以屈服的，那你！”

Clark拳头攥得指节发白，低垂的披风扬离脚踝。老管家握住了椅子扶手，Diana放下了酒杯，处在最危险境地的男人却毫不畏惧地昂起下巴。自负，非常自负。

“那我敬佩他们的灵魂。”

“那你亏欠他们生命！！！”

“Clark！”

Diana还未叫出口，红影一晃，超人已经掐着Bruce的肩膀钉进墙壁，他们清晰地听见了骨骼撞击的声音。

两股Alpha信息素直击Omega，这几乎是本能的。另一股瞬间爆出锻截了所有，这也几乎是本能的，来自最强性种绝对的领土霸权。

Bruce扣住Clark的手腕抬起头，那是彻底的掠食者和控制狂的眼神，他命令他放下，用眼睛和气味。Clark的面部肌肉在抽搐，他狠透了从脖子后面涌出的服从欲，软弱地跟烂柿子一样。

“人类很坚强。”他咬牙切齿，实际上，他根本不知道说这个时想的是谁。他依旧把Alpha钉在墙上两米多的地方。

“那是痛苦激发的资质。”Bruce收回了气味，直视用力量要挟他的Omega，什么都像他牵着线丢出去的球。

Clark愤怒瞪着男人如潭水沉静下来的瞳仁，逐渐也被引到平静的道路上。其实还是他的错，他早察觉不对劲了，只是在等待耳蜗里的那个小东西发出召唤他的声音。他什么都没探究，什么都没在意，直到电视播报，犹如那天的议会，火光中心，无力至极，因为他的木然。

熟悉的腥气爬进鼻腔，Clark皱了皱鼻，眼神在人类面庞和自己攫住人肩的手上来回扫。

Bruce隐隐底哼了声，Clark触电一般收回手。人类依墙滑下趔趄了一步，立即圆滑地拯救回来，背脊直挺地调整腰间的袍带。

“你没有权利决定谁去死，Bruce。”

“你也没用权利决定谁去生，Clark。”

他们互不相让地结束了这场冲突，一点不友善地，没有输赢。

超人握紧拳往门口飘去，边远离边宣誓。

“我留在这里，这间屋子，见鬼的，我要知道你们到底在做什么。”

红色从门框一角消失。

“那我。”Diana最终喝完了杯里的高酒精含量液体，“是留下确保两个小男孩不要闹翻天？还是离开不打扰你们的睡衣Party。”

“后者，公主，我建议。我现在特别想换条裤子。”

Bruce抽开袍带，里面由白变红的衬衫重见天日，疲惫终于顺眼角的皱纹滑出。

“我下次带些天堂岛的特效药。”Diana不再笑得那么轻松，而是叹息着离开。

Alfred费着老腰扶起椅子，看见自家老爷脱去衬衫后腰椎开始无限地疼。

“老天爷，您简直在考验我的缝纫技术。”

Bruce随手把衣物丢到地上，伸手抓起手术盘里的镊子，金属上留下一道红条。他的伤口在到家前就止血了，但跟墙亲密接触一番后，液体又被挤了出来。肩膀上有颗子弹，他原本很有把握用镊子就能取出来，现在不这么有把握了。于是他又拿起了手术刀。

Alfred上前，Bruce侧身躲过帮忙的手。

“打个电话给他母亲，问她Clark爱吃什么。”

“我以为您会希望我赶他走。”

Alfred无奈对着浴室做了请的姿势，这里的地板太难打扫。

“我会把他逼走，这两者没有关系。”

嗯，白白胖胖的逼走，听起来一点都不困难，对Wayne家的男人来说。

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Clark飞过几个转角绕到了一个不熟悉的环境里，四周依旧是大面积的透明，这种坦荡让人吃惊，又或许，只有这种坦荡才能督促伪装变得完美。他不喜欢那样的Bruce，他看不出他的正义，看不出他的坚持，他所权握的好像跟他不是一个层面一个世界的东西，难以判断对错。

Clark缓慢地向前飘浮，靴尖在离地板几毫米的上方，眼睛看着玻璃墙外的夜景，一片漆黑。他能看见黑暗里的东西，很清楚地，可即便如此，他还是迷路了，不知道该往哪里走，不知道该往何处想。

“Kent先生。”Alfred迎面走来，Clark愣了下神环顾四周，发现自己竟寻着气味又回到了刚刚的厅室前。

“客房在楼上，您在一楼转圈是找不到的。”Alfred身上带着从Bruce那儿沾来的血气，在Clark面前转身。

Clark在老人身后落下脚步，这是一种尊重，他赶上两步，Alfred竟觉得背后沁入暖流，青年已经靠近，十分有礼貌地在得到一个类似于点头的允许后才跟Alfred并肩。

“不用去帮Bruce？他受伤了。”

这一张口，方才没有的深深的愧疚全落出来，他攥紧拳头似乎不允许手心血液的水份被带走。

“有的伤口他不喜欢别人帮忙处理。”

Alfred不禁多看两眼身边这个漂亮的孩子，语气根本凶恶不起来，正如Mratha在电话里最后的托付——别误会他，他是个好孩子。

“我…什么时候能去看看他？”

走进宽敞的客房，Clark有些怯懦地问管家。

“明天早上，我想。这不是谈心的好夜晚。”Alfred给他展示了必备的衣物，三年前Bruce就在陆陆续续地买，像在做万全准备，又像只是留个念想。

“或者您想用老爷的衣服做睡衣，我可以取来。”

Alfred关上衣橱，脱下隔离服Omega开始昭告他的存在，不那么强烈地。一晃影换上体恤的Clark正为这块红色布料的合身摸不着头脑，裤子的长短也合适到令人瞠目。

“啊？…不用…不。”尴尬、愧疚、困惑、羞赧、过多复杂的东西让他不知怎么安排自己的五官。

Alfred理解地为他关上门，匆匆赶下楼去磨练自己的缝纫手艺。

Clark在饱涵高科技的房间里兜了两圈，犹豫再三对着床头的一个按钮摁了下去，隔光板随细微马达声降下来，将整个房间罩成黑方，这感觉让他霎那起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，仓皇又摁了下，黑板呈百叶状斜开。

“呼……”舒出口气，他跌进大床看着自己的左手，红色淡淡地附在上面，覆到鼻前闻闻，血就是血的气味，没有丝毫让他神魂颠倒的荷尔蒙，不知为何，这让他更难受。手掌放到心口，他闭上眼。

—————————

“打好电话了？”

蝙蝠洞里，Bruce手嘴并用完成肩膀上的白色纱布结，弯腰挽下运动裤宽松的裤腿，撑着扶手有点带蹦地站起穿衬衫，抬大臂时鼻息抖了抖。

“打好了，老爷，您会惊喜的。”

Alfred整理着器具，将两颗子弹放进托盘。Bruce扣着纽扣，毫不客气地盯着管家的黑框眼镜。

“我对她说，这问题出自我个人意愿，一位膝下无子的老人。”

Alfred头也不抬地端走托盘，红棉花赶进废物桶。Bruce上前抬手，老管家早有准备地把托盘拿远。

“不，不是现在，您可以去床上研究您的创伤弹道学。”

Bruce移到另一侧迅猛伸手，老特工宝刀不锈地躲开。

“幼稚，自不量力！”

Alfred严斥，身为低阶他没那个能力，但作为家人他有那个身份。深闷的信息素拍在家主脸上，Bruce闭了下眼，鼻子一记粗喘冲散气味，妥协地垂下手臂，大步跨走踏上电梯。

他上到了二楼，整个楼层都弥漫着一股平和暖煦的气味，没有悲伤没有愤怒，闻起来是那么舒服。走廊昏暗，周遭没有城市夜光，他用无声的步法走到漏着光线的缝隙前，搭上门把，慢慢压下。

侧身透过门缝往里看，一抹深红陷在黑色里，青年四仰八叉躺在床上，胸腹随呼吸均匀地一起一伏，天使的面庞侧向一边。睡得那个心安理得，在有两个Alpha和氪石的屋子里他也是真敢，好像信任与生俱来，又或许是真的累了，跟个人类似的。

Bruce放任自己看了几秒，便探手摸到开关关了灯，掩上门。

门锁搭落的瞬间，Clark弹坐起身，他闻见了Alpha，相当近地，穿透墙壁，他看见一具高大的骨骼微跛着走下楼梯。

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

睡下前，他记得Alfred跟他说，他会惊喜的。

凭他对他的管家的了解，这位老人对事物的判断和预想能力有时远远超出常人，超出自己。他小时候就有过探知这个项能力的想法，在遇到超人后，这是超能力的想法也在他脑海里一度掠过。

简而言之，他现在很“惊喜”。

牛肉汉堡，巧克力草莓蛋糕，芝士薯条，焦糖布丁，和大杯的碳酸色素饮料，Alfred似乎还在厨房里天杀地杠着手臂挖冰激凌。

Bruce如坐针毡，感觉这里马上要开个低龄的生日宴会，就差头顶再来点小彩旗，放点能让他想砸音响的音乐。

Clark打着哈欠走进来，身上还是昨晚红衣加黑裤的那套，发出真正意味上的惊喜的声音：“哇哦！……”他的信息素毫不掩饰地膨胀，非让方圆几十米的人都知道他现在多为这些垃圾兴奋。

Bruce用蝙蝠瞪罪犯的眼神凝视着对面一落座就大啃汉堡的小朋友。

卷毛小朋友满嘴芝士酱和面包屑，半个汉堡消耗殆尽才察觉到对面刮人皮肉的视线，他僵在原地看看左手的汉堡，又看看右手的薯条，犹犹豫豫地伸出了左手，不好意思又不太舍得地：“呃……难道有你的一半？”

Bruce活像被人扼住了咽喉，闷哼一声后别过头，一句话也说不出来。

“不，老爷的是这份。“

Alfred一手搭着围裙，一手端出培根煎蛋摆在Bruce面前，Clark忽然高兴起来。

“啊！这个我会，以后我做给你吃啊。”

“………”

经历相当长的一段诡异尴尬的沉默，管家轻咳了一声，而Bruce端走盘子直接离座，嘴里咒骂地喃喃：“死小鬼。”

Clark拧起眉毛，看向Alfred。

管家擦着手示意他继续吃，这只是日常会有的一点态度问题。

———————

“见习么，小菜鸟。”

“……哼呃。”

Clark悬在黑色的敞篷跑车前面，他开口没说出话是因为刚吞的布丁还在食道口，一听见引擎声他就掠出来了。

“我在这儿就是为了看你都做什么。”他锤打了下胸口说。

Bruce戏谑地勾起嘴角，雕花尖皮鞋从油门上移开，指腹拍打着方向盘，深宝蓝的西装把他壮实的身躯包裹得光鲜亮丽，像件被珍视的艺术品。他伸手拍了拍副驾驶的皮座。

“眼镜，西装，换上这个位置就是你的。”

Clark一看这个笑容就知道他又开启了另一副面具模式，无论哪个模式下他都只能像个傻冒一样地跟他说话。消失了两三秒，他回到车边，扶了扶眼镜拉开车门坐了进去。

Bruce带上墨镜调档发动跑车，涡轮轰转，旷野上蹿出个黑影朝向市中心。

“在看什么，嗯？”

他们被卡在一个红灯前，过了正经人上班的时间，还没到闲人出来撒野的点儿，大太阳下并没有太多人对他们指指点点，只是个别朝这边看了后移不开眼。不过大总裁问的是身边一路上眼睛粘着自己的小家伙，不是别人。

“我以为你肯定会甩开我先走。”Clark透过镜片皱眉打量，紧接又大权在握地扬起一边眉毛，“Of course,you can't .”

“我能靠自己的能力上头条，不用车后跟着个外星婊子。”

“婊……”Clark宁愿怀疑自己的耳朵。

“你的制服呢？你现在完全是个欠操的样，摆你的腱子肉。”Bruce再次流畅挂档，嚣张地冲出白线，尾气混搅了雌性的香气，“Of course,you can."

他学着年轻人刚才的语调一字一句地还回去，混蛋地气红了邻座的脸。

Clark深吸一口气撇开头，忍住不去撕了这辆车。它暂时还没有顶，他喜欢撕车顶，因为那地方看起来比其他地方好修，他并不喜欢搞坏别人的财物，但大楼什么的他爱莫能助，天知道他有多不想去撞，那些东西撞起来感觉一点也不好。

Clark胡思乱想地压火，但那声婊子不断在他脑子撞。他没太多注意自己的体质，仅凭直觉和初衷办事，他没有妄想自己有做得多好，但…好吧，他的确想过Alpha裤裆里的东西，用手用舌头，但那是因为Omega…他现在就是个Omega…他的确像个…该死的…

“到了，你是要人抱下来么，little ba…”Bruce下车，长腿跨到副驾的门边，仅一个相似的音，Clark兀地昂首，好像求他别说。对上青年泛红的双眼，Bruce舌尖一转恶劣地做出了合上牙齿的口型。

Clark抬眼看着Bruce，上下唇抿紧，他没多少愤怒和不甘去发泄，只是脖子连带着肩膀狠狠一抻，跟着下了车。

他们走进医院，迎接出来的是高谭的警局局长，Gordon——一个靠自己能力跟Alpha平起平坐的Beta，一个被Alpha抢了妻子的Beta，一个对Alpha绝对不会有好感的Beta——特别是Bruce这种。

他依旧是那身不知穿了几年卡其色大衣，多年的摸爬滚打，他早就把厌恶藏得谁都看不见。

“你好，Wayne先生。“

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

 

“Gordon.”

Bruce直呼其名，像所有的Alpha混蛋那样不屑于Beta伸来的手，而是向后倾仰凑到Omega耳边，眼神轻佻地给他示意周遭穿着制服的警员：“看见喜欢的就上去，警队里的不会让你失望的。”

Bruce对信息素的控制可谓达到极致，要不是Wayne家的公子是个Alpha早就众所周知，他完全可以不依靠任何工具把自己伪装成一个Beta。此刻，他把自己的气味收得干干净净让Clark感觉这个精英Alpha高聚的场所。

“闭嘴…”Clark咬着牙，一队形似FBI的人从旁走过，一大团高浓荷尔蒙聚体碾压过他的嗅觉神经，其中一味让他有些鬓角冒汗。

排除干扰，Clark沿那丝气味寻过去，看见一个正义文件板夹勾护士小巴的白大褂。

“噢，医生也不错，特别是那位。嗯…”Bruce顺Clark的视线看过去，聚精嗅了嗅，“起码中阶，眼光不错。”

“咳。”Gordon目送那队强盗一样的探员队伍远去，干净利索地插入这对忽视自己多时的相配性种，语气特地调配过的不温不火，“这位是？”

“我的……暂时秘书。”中间两三秒的停顿他是故意的，用一张玩世不恭的嘴脸。

Gordon看向Alpha身后低头咬着牙的Omega不觉叹气，不知Barbara有没有如此忍辱过，或正在，她是自尊心那么强的女人。

“伪装成警察被我舍命救出来的好运鬼呢？”Alpha高声。

“他没有伪装，先生，是你不认识我们的警备服。”Gordon收回神思转身带路，总有那么一群大屌怪明明一无所知却趾高气扬。

特护病房门两侧的配枪警卫冲局长颔首，Gordon回礼后按上门把：“不管你想问什么，但他的情况还不稳定。”虽然八成是装的，那也装得很实在，刚才离开的FBI看起来并不愉快。

“你可以当我就是想看看我救了个什么东西出来。”

Bruce双手插兜歪着嘴角，在门开后走了进去，Clark跟上却被Gordon抬手挡住，他还没开口Bruce已经回头。

“美人有绝对的双脚自由权。“

Gordon无奈摇了摇头，放行。

 

随病房门关上，房间里原本飘渺兜悠的气味开始独立，挺在床上的也是个Alpha。

Clark今天被冲击了太多次，他握拳几次调息才靠近床头。

床上躺着的男人年纪不大，应该说还很年轻，褐色皮肤眉眼粗犷，当兵的体魄被医疗器械和绷带固定得更显浮肿，呼吸面罩里一次次浮上水雾，眼皮下眼珠颤动。

Bruce抽出兜里的手一起走过去，他肩膀和手臂上的伤妨碍动作，为了掩饰不自然他一直把手放在西裤口袋里。他拉开椅子在床边坐下，摆手驱开Clark牵过氧气管掐住静候，直到装晕的那位一个喉噎，扒开面罩狂喘。Bruce似笑非笑地看着他，后者发出一声窒息的哑抽。

“雇佣者。”Bruce单刀直入。

男人用Clark根本听不懂的语言极速说了句句子。

“谁指使你们的。”Bruce再次开口，变成了塞尔维亚语。

雇佣兵登时瞪大眼睛，面部肌肉一阵不协调的抽搐，是一种把戏拆穿和无计可施时不自制的破败反应，Clark确信如果没有骨折和石膏，这名大汉特定砸烂了床。

“谁，哈！”上不来气的嘶哑，男人的眼睛避开Bruce在房间里飘忽，寻找能发泄的东西，然后他看见了Clark，一个健康漂亮，看起来十分耐操的Omega。Alpha太高兴了，这里有个Omega诶！没有比这更完美的发泄工具了。

Clark皱眉对上他的眼睛，下一秒就被不友好的信息素和奇怪口音的英语袭击。

“婊子？你居然带着个婊子来审讯我！什么？！来问我的老二的么？来啊，宝贝儿，让它告诉你，你的屁股会喜欢的，你下面的嘴会喜欢…”男人淫笑着在床下拱动胯部。

阴影袭下，一只手攫住了他两边的太阳穴，提起砸在不锈钢床头，Bruce压下身子附到他耳旁，用他最亲爱的外乡母语。

“听好了，畜生，狗屎都比你有权利说话，所以闭上你的嘴，除非你想见那个耍刀的头颅，单独，睁着眼睛。”

男人双眼爆出，令他眼冒金星的除了后脑勺的剧痛还有从耳鼻口，甚至从眼睛剜入的利刃般的刺激，当然包括寒入骨髓的威胁。

“懂了？“

“呃，呃…”

Bruce松开哼唧的Alpha，拉抻衣领，走出病房。片刻，里面爆发出企图撕裂声带的怒哮。

“哈哈，Bruce·Wayne！咳…你果真不是人！剥了你的人皮，让大家都看看你！…为什么我要在意那个该死的！他丢下我了！你没看见么！丢下我了，他们都！你害他们丢下我了！咳咳…”

“发生什么了？”Gordon满面皱纹，在他听来就是一串撕心裂肺的怪叫。

“不知道，可能我拖他出来的时候撞到头了？上帝不会让谁太好运的。”

Bruce笑了笑，一句告辞也没有，直朝大门迈去。Clark快步赶上，并肩而行。

“这就问好了？”他们在病房里呆了不到五分钟。

“他不知道。”面对年轻人的怀疑，Bruce解释，“他发泄的是愤怒不是憎恨，说明他不知道恨谁，一点方向也没有。”

“但之后我看见他非常恨你。…啊？”青年忽然被男人挟住胳膊塞进了辆有车顶的车里。

“这是馈赠。”有个人恨可比无端的愤怒舒服多了。

“你去干什么？”Clark一手卡住门框要站出来，半起的姿势正好对上Bruce肩上一块满满扩大的黑紫。

Bruce将他压坐回去，探身向驾驶座上的Alfred伸手，管家拿出了大衣，越过Clark递过去。

“开会，损失协商会。该你看的已经看了，想知道其他就用耳朵，别以为你真哪儿都能去。”

Bruce接过折叠整齐的布料，甩展开穿上。

“对不起…”

看着Bruce肩上的异色被遮掩，Clark喃喃开口。Bruce顿了顿，挺直腰手搭上车门。

“你那该死的嘴不适合这个词。”

他摔上门。

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Bruce在办公室过了一夜，三百多人的死伤足以他在工作桌前坐上好一阵，或许当时让超人莅临能减轻惨状，可又如何，他对那名歹徒仇恨一度是因为他没将第三颗子弹嵌入已经失去一切的小男孩的脑仁，那种残忍的仁慈。

一杯浓缩咖啡下肚，给熬夜陪他的小秘书一个拍肩和假期后，他驱车赶回宅邸。

大多数时候，高强工作后，他会拿出名片夹，里面有一堆Omega，随便抽一张，一个挑畔意味的短暂电话，就能有个巫山云雨的夜晚和香甜的陪伴。可他现在就想看看那张脸。

路上，他接了个电话，跑车停进车棚，凉风拌着浓烈的油烟味将Bruce的头痛移到胃里，他几乎就要选择跳上车再开走了，管家出现在他面前。

“你想逼走的是我，是不是，Alfred。”一夜空腹到中午，再被咖啡因洗刷过的胃简直要被那股动物脂肪的腻味打上结。

Alfred端着一大盘子烤肉，潇洒地往上洒着辣椒粉：“哦，又开始炫耀您的前沿思想了。”

“Diana来了？”Bruce拿下墨镜揉酸胀的额头，他闻到了些额外的气味。

“Kent先生邀请来的。”Alfred将他领到前院，两排烤架，飘散着令Bruce想封住鼻孔的油烟，“两个人的BBQ太不像样了。”

“我记得你有高血脂。”Bruce一斜眼，居然看见了个空盘。

“别开玩笑我的老爷，我只有被您气出来的高血压。”

Alfred端着空盘上前，埋头烧烤的Clark似乎被吓到，连忙给老人夹了个玉米，回头看Bruce的眼神简直就是在看压榨员工的黑心老板，很快他又背过了头。

“超人的手艺不错，你不尝尝？”

一个白瓷盘盛着三个鸡翅在Bruce眼前打了个转，Diana一身白绸裙颇像希腊神话里的女神，她将一瓶葡萄酒架在手臂的弯曲处，好似炫耀，那是Bruce都忘了藏在哪里的拉菲。

Bruce深叹了口气，抬眼看向正在靠近的Omega，Clark在十几步开外止住脚步，双手在围裙上使劲地搓，低着头眼神闪躲，手臂和肩膀鼓出的肌肉让他活像只乌龟。

“啊…你…要吃什么…么？”

Bruce更加无力了，这是一个能把他挑的纯色衬衫都穿出打工仔气质的外星人。

“做点烤肠，马上要来个客人。”

“哈！我好像知道是谁了。”Diana把酒交给Alfred去开，吮着沾上酱料的细指。

然后，一个红影急刹到了他们中间。

“哼，听说有人要给我做烤肠？”

身材纤细的小伙子扒下头罩，散开一头翘短的黑发，玻璃珠子一样的黑眼睛在蝙蝠和女神间跳动。他笑得很开怀坦荡，一点没有当时被蝙蝠全世界逼着加入联盟时的厌恶。三年了，他们合作得很好，倒不如说他发现，这两个长者宠他宠得厉害。比如现在。

Diana向后扬了扬弧线优美的下巴，Barry转身张开双臂冲Clark走去。

“啊，这位是，我猜…”

Clark没戴眼镜，一双蓝眼睛瞪着滚圆反射头顶的蓝天。没有气味，但Clark认出了这个人，所以他展平宽阔的双肩，摆出了防御的架势。

“超人？Omega？”Barry对空中皱了皱鼻，转头尖锐质问两个盟友，“嘿，你们没人告诉我超人是Omega！这怎么了得！”

“现在你知道了。”Bruce低声，并对Clark说，“Barry·Allen，闪电侠。”

——————

Clark生气了，真的，开始生气了。

他用烤夹翻滚着烤肠，往上刷着油。

“我还想加点盐，Omega。”

Barry吐出嘴里的半根烤肠放在盘里伸到Clark面前，他已经换了一身便服（不知道从哪儿抽出来的），浑身毫不避讳的Alpha激素俨然就是他在医院里闻到的那个医生，他和Bruce都看到了，但Bruce什么都没跟他说。

Clark从盐罐里抓起一把，在Barry面前拧成更小的晶粒落到盘里。

“诶…你的手干净么…”Barry别起脸，一下从对面闪到Clark旁边，凑头在Clark脖子边上闻了闻，“啊，你就是医院里跟Bruce一块儿的Omega，真香。”

他插起烤肠塞到嘴里，嚼得津津有味，不知在说食物还是Omega，脸上并不是赞赏快活的表情。

Clark拿油刷的手有点抖，他发情期快到了，而他对这个Alpha的信息素，有反应。

“Barry。”

后面传来Bruce的声音，他们齐齐转头，Barry一溜烟跑过去，Clark看着Bruce用一种近乎慈爱的表情将Barry迎进屋，Diana则在出来前掐住他轮廓明显的颌骨玩了一阵。

看起来对极了，那是才一个群体一个联盟一堆好朋友，互相认识了解合作了多年的伙伴，融洽而友好。而他，跟其中的无论谁，认识时间最长不过几个月，算上他在地里的时间可能会获胜，但他都在地里。并且一出土就因为脖子肚子各种罢工惹事。不需要谁来揭穿，他明白他早从最有力量的那个变成了最没用的那个，Bruce的脸色，想想也可以理解了。

地里蹦出的麻烦，上帝，让他躺回去吧。

Clark低头抹了下脸，继续翻滚烤肠，Diana走近揉了揉他的脑袋，微笑着递给一杯拉菲。

 

屋子里，Barry回答完了Bruce的问题开始对隐藏着电梯的墙产生莫大的兴趣，蝙蝠从没让他光临过洞穴，这让专门研究未知事物的他异常好奇。

“那下次，类似犯罪，给他们装上跟踪器。”

Bruce丢给Barry一包零碎，Barry打开包裹看见迷你精致到令人咂舌的高科技，不禁喃语。

“请允许我拆一个，就一个。”

“里面有微型炸弹。”

“哦……”Barry塌下肩膀明显放弃了。

收好物件，Barry靠在桌边，双手交握放在腿上，看着Bruce的笔记本上滑过他根本看不懂的语言，突然道。

“Bruce，超人是个Omega，这行不通，这个性种很麻烦。我不是说他们人，是体质。你以后不能…“

“我知道，我会想办法。”Bruce打断他。

“啊哈，能让你说出想办法而不是有办法的事八成就是没办法了。”Barry的大拇指互相打转，极快地念完了一串绕口令，然后以“我不喜欢Omega。”阴森地结尾。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *彻底的，大大的私设，无论是闪电侠的性格还是年龄。希望大家喜欢这个有点死小孩，嘴贱，并不阳光但依旧善良的Flash。


	14. Chapter 14

Barry讲完后，遇到了跟以前无数次一样的，蝙蝠式沉默，即使他没释放任何信息素也能把气氛压沉到顶了几吨重轮一般。他就是这样一个令人难受的男人。所有不关于事态发展的情感言论都好像是在他耳边放了屁，他不会大肆驱赶嫌弃，而是用接近宽容慈悲的态度忽视，把你逼到恼羞成怒。

而Barry比起恼羞成怒更像破罐子破摔，三年了，不锈钢也被他摔锈了：“我说真的！Bat，你…你能在我说话的时候看着我么。给点起码的尊重好么。你不能在这方面这么固……”

他说到半路停住，昂起头，像只机敏的鼬，然后一条混色的线窜没了影。

Bruce则十指交握抵到了鼻前，纹丝不动。

Barry冲到Clark面前，Omega才刚因头晕被Diana扶住，闪电侠闪电般从腰带里抽出针剂，拔套，消毒，推塞，选点，毫秒完成。

中心城，一个比高谭市安全，比大都会闲适，虽然犯罪不断，但作为美国商业、建筑、艺术成熟荟萃的中心，那里聚满了Omega。知道那条红缎带在中心城的另一个称号么——抑制剂天使——Alpha暴乱六十年历史最低。够了，真的够了，Barry呐喊。

“这是超人。“Diana两指夹住崩断飞向自己的针头丢开，看白痴的眼神不言而喻。

“哈，也是啊，man of steel…这么香。”Barry干笑，丢了残损的注射器，抽出新的往自己胳膊里刺，尖头刚刺入皮肤两股巨大的力量从Barry手臂两侧挤来，锐利在人类手臂上划出长长一道口子掀起一块皮肉组织，Barry的脖子卡在Clark手臂和肩膀的肌群围成的一点缝隙里艰难扭动。

“呃…咳！”Barry松开针剂，免得再像跟刀片一起关在洗衣机里那样削他的肉。他高速震动想挣脱，Omega收紧手臂，Barry为自己的肋骨哇呀呀乱叫。他一点都不喜欢这样的联盟拥抱，真的，即使是崇拜喜爱的英雄偶像。

“我伟大的…公主…殿下啊啊啊！”Barry龇牙咧嘴地求援，脑门上被香得全是汗，抑制剂没注射进去，他现在整个人被生理驱控着蒸热气。

Diana扳住Clark的额头——他的脑袋深埋在Barry颈间，只能摸到额头——和一手握不住的大臂往外扒。用以抵抗，Omega用上了更大的力，Barry发出了加倍惨痛的声音，气味伴随着涨裂。

危急时刻爆出信息素跟猫炸毛一样算是条件反射，结局有二，吓退敌方和激怒敌方。这次，哈，算激怒吧。Omega气势汹汹地反馈，高浓度高质量的雌性荷尔蒙像通过两根插入他鼻孔的粗水管往里灌，猛烈抽吸的声音，眼前膨胀的腺体，红润滋汗的皮肤，就在嘴边。

这种时候Alpha能干什么？Barry用行动很好地回答了这个问题。他依着本能，张嘴，咬了下去。

Clark发出一声似呜咽的低吼，冷热绞缠的刺激贯穿全身，筋脉舒软又疼痛。他第一次从腺体摄入激素，这比口鼻强烈了几千倍。

他的思维回来了一点——他被咬了。  
这意味着什么，他不知道，他只知道咬他的那个不是Bruce——这个人的气味也快让他疯了——但不是Bruce的。

不是Bruce又怎样，Omega和Alpha而已，他们也只是有着相配又矛盾的性种的两个人，或许不是这样他们会相处地更好，或许他被标记了他们更有办法谈话。  
他想知道Bruce对他到底怎么想的，可恶的外星威胁？还是一无是处只有蛮劲的童子军？  
Diana说他们有个联盟，他到底是不是其中一员？  
他到底该不该回来，还是一个光辉缅怀的纪念碑更合他们的意？

只要不是Omega。

Clark的肌肉松弛了一点，又加倍收紧回来，胸腔闷震着低吼。眼前的信息素是唯一能让他感到舒畅的东西了，那一刻，他了解了点吸毒。

Barry松开牙齿，刚有机会吸口气，立即又：“上帝！老天！公主殿下！帮帮我！”

瘦小伙子泪汪汪地，简直要断了，到底谁是Alpha！

“你咬了他了。”Diana叉起双手后退两步，在天堂岛，不对有标记的Omega做出强迫行为是一种礼仪，一条不成文的规则，一种文化。

“哦，该死该死！”两个Alpha被一个Omega整得团团转，现在又变成他一个人的事了，该死的，该死的嘴。

“你们…他叫啥…”Barry的肺快拒绝供氧了。

“超人。”Diana说。

“…人类名字！”你家Omega叫超人！

“Clark·Kent。”Bruce站在门口看着他们，老天，他完全把自己控制成了Beta，Barry望尘莫及的程度，“叫他Clark。”

“好，这样，天哪。Clark…放开…没事了。”Barry蠕动着抽出手臂轻拍Clark的背，伤口已经开始愈合，感谢新陈代谢，“我在，我在这里，先放开……饶了我，我真不适合发这种号施令。”

“Clark，这里很安全。没人伤害你，没人威胁你，没人逼迫你。你唯一需要的是放松，然后慢慢松开手臂。别听心跳，听风的声音，听我的声音。”Diana沉着温婉地疏导，好像天边最温柔正确的圣语，“好孩子，Clark，好孩子。”

Bruce跟他的别墅一起旁观这场闹剧，他完美地跟建筑融为一体，可即使这样，那个众星捧月的Omega还是看向了他那里。

Clark急喘着粗气看着他，喷息间信息素方圆百里地扩散，但没关系，方圆百里都是韦恩庄园，除了他，这里的一切对Clark都很安全。

Barry可怜兮兮地检查自己的肋骨和腰椎，Diana摇头笑看他死里逃生的狼狈样。

“你发情期应该是后天。”

Bruce低低地说，估计只有Clark听得见的音量。

所以，你是算着日子的。算来干什么，赶人么！还是看他的糗样很有趣！Clark双眼猩红，攥握拳头，力已送上脚跟。

“嘿！”Barry一声厉喝，张臂挡在Clark面前，肋骨待会儿再说吧，反正对他来说装装就回去了，“好了，好了，别激动。你现在不适合激动。”

Clark看了他一眼，后颈一阵酸麻，定下脚跟。

“嘶…我们去一个你能休息的地方，嘶…你家在哪儿？”

Barry边重新给自己注射抑制剂边抽气，Clark双目死盯着Bruce，就差用激光把人类扫成碳渣。

“行了……我家，我家。”Barry无奈一晃身换上制服，抓起Clark的手腕消失在草坪上。

 

面对空旷下来的荒原和无人打理的烤架，Diana走到Bruce身边。

“你办到了，感觉如何。”

“理想的是交给你。”Bruce从开始就保持着抱臂伫立的姿势，现在终于垂下手来。

“他对我不来劲儿，我也对他不来劲儿。不会事事称心如意的，你无法左右谁的人生。”Diana低头看Bruce的手臂，半晌，又道，“包括你自己的。”

Bruce无言，他拉下袖管，握瓶颈顺走了红酒。

“两天，Bruce老爷，您越来越高效了，您要不要参加最不友善家主研讨会？”

老管家从走廊深处走出来，摘下过滤面罩，一个空酒瓶摔进他怀里。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 标记设定*
> 
> 无痕标记——拥抱亲吻以及长时间陪伴。  
> 极少发生在非亲属关系的O和A之间，一般是对抑制剂过敏的O的来自亲人的帮助。（并不是所有A和O间都会产生情欲，近亲间大部分不发生化合反应。）
> 
> 暂时标记——咬后颈注入信息素。  
> 不插入，或插入不成结所进行的性种标记，一般可维持两个月，视为被占有和保护的标志。对O的发情有极大的安慰作用，多在未确定终身伴侣关系的A和O间发生。标记后O对A有更高的依赖和服从性。


	15. Chapter 15

Clark一头扎进床铺，根本没搞清自己是飞过来的还是放风筝一样被拽过来的。又一种气味缠绕周身，他已经连续打搅了三个Alpha的巢*了，这行为听起来真是妙呆了。

Barry扶着门框上气不接下气，Alpha抑制剂里有少许肌肉松弛剂的成分，这就是为什么他特别不爱用的原因。摘下面罩，他硬憋着口气，瞬间将Clark从他的零食堆里拯救出来，不大的单人床总算看起来还是装下了这个魁梧的Omega。

薄被盖到男人身上，Barry试了试他汗津津的额头，一闪身换上便服，拿了药片和水送到Clark嘴边。

Clark睁眼看了看摊在面前的手掌，笑得有气无力，适应新激素而高强运作的心脏让他说话带喘：“谢谢…但，药物对我不管用。”

“哈，你那，说Bat的药吧。不一样，呼…这是Star新研发的，原理不太一样，可能管用…试试。”黑发小伙也喘得厉害，保持着一个怪异弯腰的姿势，伸着胳膊等Omega的回答。

Clark没怎么犹豫就接过吞了下去，好让Barry有更多精力去支撑自己，这个比自己年轻的男孩的表情看起来痛苦极了。

Barry扶着膝盖，龇牙嘘嘘唏唏缓了好一会儿，翘出两根指头，点了点自己眼睛。

“听说，你有…X视线？”

“是的。”

“棒！帮我看下肋骨错位没有…疼死了。”Barry磨蹭鞋底转了个身侧过来。

Clark已经在看了：“左下第一根有点下斜。抱歉。不过在复合了。”

“只是左下第一？太好了…”Barry吐气抹了把脸，指指侧肋，“帮我往上提一下，我不想它长太歪。”

Clark伸手，指尖碰到皮肤下的硬骨轻轻往上一抬。

“哼呃！……”Barry哀嚎一声，捂着痛处卧到地上。

Clark掀被就要下地去扶。

“没事儿…你躺好,我没事儿。”一只手从床边冒出来拍住被子，Barry摇摇晃晃地站起来，他耳麦里传来滋滋的声响。

“……你们是绝对的…行了，也好。”小伙歪了他的嘴，有点生无可恋的意思。他直起腰，用常人看不清的动作脱了衣服固定绷带再穿上，整理桌子和橱柜。

Clark本来担心地看着男孩手影模糊地折腾，席上来的晕眩逼他眼皮打架。

“我马上回来。”Barry全身裹红，又放了杯温水在床头，“马上。”他强调，标记了Omega再离去是极不负责的表现，虽然对此的批驳并不多。

Barry端详Clark，Omega的脸色淡了很多，但依旧香得吓人。他揉着，虐待自己的鼻子，询问地瞥人下半身：“或者…晚点？”

Clark只是闭上眼，头放进枕头里。

 

再次睁眼是被食物的香味熏醒的，Clark撑起身，肌肉酸软却体感舒畅，估计把最难熬的一段睡了过去。唯一在跟理智做对的就是脖劲后方欲断不断，要连不连的拉扯感，催促他去靠近什么人，去乞求什么行为。

四下环视，天已暗，Barry正全神贯注在桌前对着电脑——这里是他的书房兼卧室，脸上带着隔离面罩，一种他很眼熟的款；原来理空的柜间里多出两叠干净的衣物，上面搭着几张密密麻麻的纸，仔细看好像是食谱；床头一碗热气滚滚的南瓜粥强烈地昭告存在。

“啊！”Barry轻声惊呼，Clark再看过去时他脸上已经什么都没有了，正挽起袖子注射针剂。

“那个，跟你想得不一样，不是你气味难闻，相反太香了分散我注意力。我不是说不好，你是我见过最香的，很难想象有更香的。哎，不是，我想说我新陈代谢快抑制剂效时短，也不能用太多，你知道，我是要跑腿的，所以…”这段语无伦次的话Barry在推进活塞的过程中混乱地说完了，舌头在打结的边缘，他拔出针头抬起头，诚恳望向Omega的眼睛，酝酿了一下，“…我就是想说，你很好闻。”

Clark愣了会儿，花了点时间去理解砸过来的连珠炮，“没有。”他和善地摇头，“我没那么想。”

“那就好。”Barry松了口气，抓着扶手屁股粘着电脑椅滑到床边，端起碗递给Clark，“真不知道老一辈熬粥的手艺都是哪儿来的，快喝吧，要给你留下来这点可真不容易。”

Clark看见他电脑旁的两个大空碗了。

Clark边喝Barry边抽纸巾往他身上撒，一霎那又拿了胡椒和盐罐头在Clark面前晃，遭受了无动于衷后又捧来了个糖罐，灵动的黑眼珠子好似在期望首肯又在寻思其他鬼点子。

Clark腾出一手，越过靠近的罐子捏上Barry瘦削的脸颊。他理解了Diana的行为，这可以归为本能，像对待动物什么的。

Barry凝固了半秒——对他来说这时间够长了，然后一模糊退开半米有余，他都快蹦到椅子上去了。

“你……”

“嗯？”Clark收回手指，浅浅地微笑，小伙子又瘦又年轻，捏起来就是又薄又有弹性的一层皮肤。

“不讨厌我？你应该…我，我已经…那种态度，又咬了你，还…Omega。”Barry像只被拔了尾巴毛的猫一阵狂躁，紧接昂起下巴，再次轻蔑地重复了一遍那个词。

Clark扬起皱着的眉毛，眨了眨湛蓝的眼睛。

“你们Omega，只要气味合意，被怎么对待都无所谓么！？”Barry情绪激动，挥舞胳膊糖沫乱洒。摇着屁股倒贴的戏码他看太多了，也经历太多了，那些香掉他鼻子的Omega，那些好不避讳的指指点点，那些速度无法改变的事，焦躁不已。

“不，我不知道…”Clark移开视线，又转回来，“但，如果你真想别人讨厌的你话，下次耍嘴皮时，表情记得别做得那么难受。感觉像我欺负你了。”

Clark想起Barry凑近时一脸活生生被抽了两耳刮子的表情，笑出了牙齿。他见过真正鄙夷的表情，那其中必定饱含了沾沾自喜和极度的自我享受。

“或者我真的欺负你了。”Clark又检查了一次男孩骨骼，基本痊愈了，排排齐。

Barry真拍了自己脸蛋一巴掌，扶着额，一蹬脚把椅背转向Clark。

Clark笑出了声，又在丢面儿的哀吟中变成大笑。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *巢——个人领地。  
> Alpha的个人领地意识最强，Omega其次，Beta更强的是群体领地意识。混乱年代，孩子出生在谁的私人领地就是谁的，无论父母。


	16. Chapter 16

“那么…嗯！哈！好的！”Barry在椅背后面发出类似啦啦队的声音，以及双手摩擦，再摩擦布料的声音。

“Clark，不，Superman。”

他将糖罐放到桌上，抓着滑椅扶手小心翼翼地，小碎步挪回来，忐忑展开纤细的胳膊，伸出一只手。

Clark从善如流地握上去，Barry喉咙里发出不明的哼响，满脸涨红，信息素飙升到Clark脖后一片辣。好像这一切来的太晚又太及时。

手臂被疯狂摇了将近一分钟，Clark已经从欣然变成了奇怪，再从奇怪转向想方设法稳住另一手里的汤碗。

要泼出来了，真的要泼出来了。虽然身上扑满了纸巾，但真的不该在别人床上把吃的泼出来。

好不容易收回软组织都快散开的手臂，刚想喝口粥，一张蓝莹莹的硬板海报竖到汤碗前，Clark一口浓粥呛进气管里赶忙抓起纸巾捂住嘴。

谁都会被忽然出现的自己的脸吓到，在那根本不是面镜子的状况下。Barry期待的面孔从海报后面冒出来，嘴里叼着只金色马克笔，Clark被他眼睛里飞出的星星砸到。

在一番纠结在纸巾中的口鼻通畅确认后，Clark浅咳着将垃圾揉成一团放边，拿下Barry嘴里的笔。

“真没想我还能有粉丝。”

“哦！我绝对不会把这个拿出去显摆的，不然这幢楼会塌的，像被踢了一脚的沙堆那样。相信我。”Barry理直气壮地，从一个侧面告诉这个离世三年的英雄人类有多可怕。

Clark笑着拇指蹭开笔盖，却不知该写下什么，Clark？Kal—el？还是Superman。

他正想问，门铃响了，Barry完全忽视，坐在原地举着他的海报，坚定地要等Clark签完。

Clark拧巴了下眉头，快速扫出一行金色花体。

然后，门打开了，海报糖罐连垃圾都被收走，Clark脸上还多了副眼镜，正因为南瓜粥起雾。

“Iris！你怎么来了！”

“我怎么不能来，爸爸说你请了一个星期的假，我还以为你要病死在这个垃圾厂里了，结果这么活蹦乱跳。”

“我不是都说了是有点事…”

“对啊，你每次生病都说只是有点事，多么完美的谎言。”

Clark听见急促干练的高跟鞋声音朝这边来，有种熟悉感，他把汤碗拿远等雾气散开，看清出现在门口的黑人女孩，一个Beta，有一头漂亮的褐色长发和一双跟Barry一样很是灵动的眼睛。

“噢…”

“嘿！Iris，别进去！”这个极速小子居然拦不住一个姑娘。

“你是不是又欺负人了。我跟你说了多少遍了，你这样是没用的，你还不如多锻炼怎么控制你的荷尔蒙！”女孩尖锐又亲和地训斥，Clark很惊讶这两者能结合得这么好。

Barry站在她面前，缩着脖子，本就不高的个头又短半截，手指无辜地在自己跟Clark之间来回点，嘴上有言说不出地开开合合。

Clark觉得那意思差不多就是：嘿！看看清楚，这是谁能欺负谁？

“别狡辩，你就是那种自己做不好冲别人发脾气！“女孩激烈又无奈地又训一句，挥开Alpha走到床边蹲下，将自己降到一个非常适合深入谈话的高度，“你好。”

女孩抬起眼，Clark发现不但说话，她的眼睛也能将税利和友善结合得很好。

“我知道你们的发情期很难控制，但死缠烂打并不是个好选择。很多事情还是需要建立在感情基础上，即使生理告诉你去那么做，人是需要心灵幸福的。”这个女孩有相当的良性谴责和双向说理的天赋，他认识的一个人也有，“如果你真的想跟他建立关系，先从朋友了解会很不错。虽然一开始不像，但他是个好人。相信我，我跟他做了十几年朋…”

Clark扭脖，将所有人都不让他好好喝的那碗粥放到床头听女孩说话，同时露出了后颈。女孩的声音硬生卡住，她站起来，挎包从肩上滑落，她敏捷一弯臂勾住，摩挲小臂。

“对不起，我是不是打扰了什么…”

“不！！！”Barry站在床尾异常绝望。

Iris扭头夸张地对他做口型——你怎么不告诉我？！

Barry被她带着也无声地回应——不是你想的那样！！

Clark尴尬地觉得还是把汤碗端起来，其实他们发出声音他还好受些。

Barry世界毁灭般地看着Iris急匆匆又欣喜若狂地踢踢踏踏赶出门，关门前还还给了Barry一个拥抱和大拇指。

“她是个记者。”

“你怎么知道？”Barry本就乱的黑毛被他自己彻底捣成了鸡窝。

“Superman。”Clark挑眉卖起了馆子，“你喜欢那个Beta。”

“跟性种无关，我喜欢她。”Barry摊坐到椅子上，捂着脸深深叹息。

跟性种无关…他应该想到Lois，可脑子里晃过的却是另一个人。别开玩笑了，他们是性种有关。

“我是不是让你们变得更糟了，抱歉。”Clark挠着可恶的后颈，自己似乎把这个本就站在恋爱悬崖上的男孩推进了深渊。

“没有，本来就不能更糟了，而且这事儿错在我，是我毁了你们。抱歉，我没法像Bat那样做得那么好，你真的香过头了。”Barry捂着脸摇头。

“Bat？我们？“Clark一口粥下去很不是滋味。

“啊？你们不在谈恋爱么？”

“你怎么会…这么想？”Clark差点又呛一口，对很喜欢的南瓜也没胃口了，他所有内脏都在打结，一想到那个男人。

“你在他家，跟他同进同出，他有一屋子你的衣服，你还能在他家搞BBQ。”Barry终于放过了自己的脸，扳起手指，“你知道我想给他的草坪剪形状多久了么，他已经拿酒瓶塞丢了我无数次了。”

“Bruce拿酒瓶塞丢你？”Clark笑起来，虽然重点不太对，但想象那画面他不得不笑。

“啊，虽然我没让他丢到过，但他总能想办法让我踩到那上面。他是个厉害家伙。”

两个人达成了一致观点，好似很有深意地一同点头。

“所以你们没在谈恋爱？”

“没有，你这是我活过来后听见的最好笑的笑话了。”Clark又一次放下碗，顿了很久，“他讨厌我。”

“啊？！”Barry一边的嘴角快跟耳朵歪一块儿去了，听错了什么似的凑近，立马又离开，“…你确定？”

“我…只能想出这个解释了。”

“吼，那他真是个太奇妙的人了。“

Barry站起来，不自在地来回踱步，呼吸愈渐急促，开始挽袖管。

“别打针了，戴上吧，我不介意。”Clark扬起头，也被忽然冲击的Alpha激素刺得够呛，热流往湿润过一次的地方再次聚集。

“那我…那我在隔壁。”Barry又给Clark拿了药，戴上面罩给了Clark一个拥抱，“我会听重金属。有需要就吼我，不要把邻居吵来的程度。”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Flash设定是S的粉，不是B的粉。


	17. Chapter 17

Clark觉得发情期就是把人打成废铁的过程，它让你在难受和舒畅，清醒与混沌之间辗转多次后选择痛苦或堕落。更可怕的是，他无论选择那项都会伤害到他人，激素不会削弱他的能力，只让它们更难控制，所以他只能逼迫自己在中段游离，这比在平流层飞翔困难太多了。

他不知道别的Omega是怎么适应的，或许是依靠药物，或许是依靠时间。但他没有时间，他才成为Omega四个月。

第一次…他记不清了，只知道度过了一段比死还混沌的时间，留在印象里的只有令人沦陷的气味、舒适偏凉的拥抱、灵活熟练在胯间及体内游动的手指，和他终于带着意识睁开眼时Bruce憔悴到几欲破碎的脸庞。然后他就离开了，留给他的母亲一个会帮忙的承诺。

那时他觉得给了Bruce莫大的麻烦，他还没感谢他救了他的母亲，就把这个Alpha弄得生不如死。他想Bruce是对他的气味排斥。这种案例不是没有过，他当记者时就报道过一次：一个Alpha因对一个Omega的气味有严重排斥反应，在冲突中重伤了对方，经过专家认定后，只被判了两年，要是没记错，还提前释放了。

第二次，他带着试探的心情走进蝙蝠洞，蝙蝠沉着脸——带着面具他也能感觉出绝对沉着脸，给了他绿莹莹的一针。那一针很有效，他没感到身上有任何不适，只是不停地犯困。他躺在专门给他准备的医疗室里好几次看见Bruce趴在桌上睡着。看这个穿着凯夫拉也能睡的男人，他不禁有点失笑地想他究竟有多累。

后面几天，药剂的效果越来越差，他好几次从轻微的躁动里热醒，基本都能看见一只黑色蝙蝠立在窗口看着他，一对上眼，黑影又鬼魅般飘走。在这之前他都不知道蝙蝠喜欢躲猫猫。

第三次，他问Alfred要来了带着Bruce气味的东西，前一次他是一丝都没闻见，那个人类真的能把自己裹成一个真空球。接着，就失控了，是药物的错是气味的错还是他人的错？是他的错。他有义务让超人不变成一个嗜血的恶棍。

Diana是一个优秀，甚至说杰出的Alpha，她已经将信息素变成了一种工具和交流方式，她就坐在床边的太妃椅上，点着熏香，唱歌或讲故事，信息素和一些食物有魔法般帮助他不在热潮里失控。她对她的家乡总有说不完的热情，好像急需另个人帮她一起铭记下去。可所有故事到了一个点总怪异地截断，然后她就跳到开头开始讲别的。她很多的故事，可以讲很久很久。

第四次…

Clark把思绪拉回来，看着面前唾沫飞溅的青年人。这个屋子里堆满了抑制剂，时不时会绕中心城跑几圈，经常拿些新药片回来，以及烧饭总是火热到需要他去吹口冰霜的年轻英雄总寻着他清醒的空隙给他补课。

这门课叫正义联盟史。

据他所说，他是最后一个加入正联的，他不讳地自称为联盟的开端，并以与蝙蝠纠缠最久为光荣。

“那你最后怎么会答应的？跑得快先生。”

“这个问题问得好。”Allen老师一拍巴掌，“他送了我个你的等身手办和特款海报。”

“噗！咳…”Kent同学坐在床上，差点用鼻子喝了果汁。

比起那个等身手办在哪里，他更好奇Bruce怎么会弄出那种东西…

与其说历史课，Clark感觉更像在听八卦娱乐节目。

他知道了联盟已经阻止了两次大规模外星人袭击，一次被地球人骂得狗血淋头，又一次被地球人捧上天地嘉奖。

他知道了蝙蝠曾在其中一次战斗中失踪了两个多月。当时全联盟的反应居然是，那…只能等了。还真把他等回来了，Barry打趣问他怎么不带个外星老婆回来时，老男人居然幽默说他不能带回来。

他知道了公主殿下曾穿过一条很丑的黄绿色的裙子，Barry心里这么想的，嘴里也这么说了，然后他就多了一张粉红女仆装的照片在女神手里，那个时候他还没剪长发，当然，立马他就剪了。

他知道了海王，又一联盟成员，的头发和胡子打结很厉害，而且特别讨厌别人帮他梳，一梳就要拿三叉戟插人。

他知道了钢骨，一个跟Barry年龄相当的年轻成员，喜欢什么牌子的润滑剂。Clark睁圆眼睛，Barry连忙拿出照片解释。

Barry一直噼里啪啦说到Clark再次睡着，又出去巡逻跑圈了。

回来时看见Clark正把新的体恤从手臂上往下拉，健硕的肌肉群流畅运动，线条刚硬又圆润，稳定下来的信息素让房间像刚被初春的太阳晒过一样，闻起来暖烘烘的。

Barry艳羡地惊叹，然后迅速翻出超人制服期待地举到Clark面前。

Clark本以为制服还在Alfred的洗衣机里，刚还为怎么去取烦恼，他想绕过Bruce又不想。不过现在这不是问题了，他即遗憾又感激地接下。

“我，我能拍照么！”

Barry房间里站着Superman！！！

蓝色的肩膀耸动：“换个背景可以。”

于是他们换了个背景，Barry举着手机在夜空中兴奋地大叫。

“上帝上帝！我在飞啊！什么都拍不出来啊，Super！”

“Diana没带你飞过？”Clark挟着他的双腋，凌于都市星点夜景。

“她把我丢上天很多次。”

“………”Clark想安慰他，但低头看，这位旅客的表情还挺骄傲的。

第二天下午，确定Clark的确度过发情期后，Barry提出带他去Star。唯一让他们烦恼的就是Clark的后颈，椭圆整齐又高挺的红肿在展现Barry有一口好牙的同时，也显露出他咬得多用力。

拜托，他当时肋骨都要碎了，一大半力气都是为泄痛使的，也没法控制注入多少信息素，他本就控制不好这鬼东西。

“它消失之前，我会一直陪着你。”这是一件举足轻重的大事，每一次啃咬都是，即使是个意外，世间本都应如此。

“你是个好Alpha。”Clark没想到他这么重视，听到这样的承诺有些腼腆，扣起衬衫的风纪扣。

Barry并没有为表扬高兴，反而略显悲伤地耸了耸肩，嘴角堪堪勾着，像被逼要笑的孩子。

 

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

出门前，Clark修了个面，把自己又弄年轻几分，让Barry在他旁边就是个瘦小的弟弟。

走进午后的阳光，面对来来往往的车流人流，他大大伸了个懒腰，拳头撞到他“弟弟”刚从便利店买的香草冰激凌。

“………”

没有道歉，他们互相看了看，一块笑得抖起来。

“冰激凌好丑…”

“你打出来的杰作！眼镜怪胎！”

“你们都有面具戴，英雄们。”

“对，你帅到不用戴。”

Clark摊了摊手，将赞美揽入袋中并结束战斗，再说下去他也不会赢，语速就不是一个级别的。

Barry撇嘴显然没斗尽兴，舔起他歪扭的冰激凌，Clark也用舌头清理指节。

他们走过一个十字路，有说有笑，正常无比的，两个好友出来散步的景象。Barry忽然一个前扑冲出去两步，但背后已铺满一片褐斑。穿短裙的女孩在他背后，气味干净浓醇，是等着标记的Omega，她手里握着空纸杯，身体保持了拌到脚的前倾姿势，表情无辜，眼睛里血色上涌，暴露令人惊骇的渴求和绝毅，可她说起话却不是那么回事。

“对不起对不起，我赔你衣服…我…”

“又是你！”Barry咆哮着打断，面容扭曲地蹿回来，拳头颤抖却没碰女孩一根毫毛，愤怒让他膨胀，“你这个婊子眼睛长子宫上三天两头不看路，除了…”

Clark伸手罩住男孩的面庞弯进怀里，压在肩膀处用手臂护着，转头侧对呼吸过度的女孩，笑道。

“没事小姐，你以后走路小心。”

女孩本低头委屈着，瞄见Clark后颈从领子里露出的一角紫红，呼吸一滞，捏瘪了纸杯，高跟鞋在地上碾出难听的一声噶啦，鲜红的嫩唇张开，怨恨恶毒地诅咒：“气味都没的劣种。”

“你！”Barry从Clark肩弯里挣出手臂，被踩了尾巴的动物才有的张牙舞爪，“他比你香一百万倍！你这个白痴！你这个只会粘Alpha的…”

“好了。”Clark压下他，轻声，毫不困难地将男孩拖进窄巷，离开围观群众的视线。

“对不起，但这是她毁的第五件衣服了，呵，一流的偷袭水平，她怎么不琢磨琢磨去当特务呢，明明有一张好面皮。”

他知不知道他在一面骂一面夸啊，Clark苦笑着揉了揉男孩的头发。

Barry从Clark肩上抬起头，依旧鼓着腮帮子，咖啡味掩不住他炸了一次又一次的信息素。

“你完全可以更放松一些。”Clark揉着后颈，那块又麻又疼。

“啊，抱歉，我没顾忌到…”Barry霎时冷下火气，Alpha的情绪会影响到标记，虽然没永久标记那么强烈，但对初结者估计已经是非常诡异的体验了。

Barry像揽一颗大树一样抱住Clark的臂膀，费劲地拍了拍，这体型差真令人自卑。他把头在Clark肩膀处又搁了会儿，跟他的咬痕好好交流，让它乖乖地别瞎折腾，咬痕尖声回他“真不知道是谁一天到晚因为一点小事就炸！”——Barry觉得它一定是这么说的。

“好些了么？听说这样会好些。”他挺直脖子才不会说被自己的标记骂了。

Clark没出声，Barry的视线从侧脖转到正面，喉头一梗。

“哇，现在好像…挺适合接吻的。”他们鼻尖就差一毫米，Barry已经斗鸡眼。

“嗯哼。”Clark皱着眉轻笑，“但你有感觉么？”

“嗯哼。”Barry也皱眉，严肃哼出话，“感觉超尴尬，我不喜欢肌肉。”

“那是因为你没有，瘦鸡。“

两人又笑骂作一团，Barry死命捏着Clark的肱二头肌高声控诉着被提出巷子。

 

“今天是咖啡味的啊，万人迷。”

“不要风凉话，拜托。”

白褂实验员在鼻前扇着文件夹板，Clark怀疑那天在医院的装扮Barry就是从这边拿的，医院…Bru…

“这位是新加入的？”

“新？这是Su…”

“Clark·Kent，星球日报记者。”Clark上前伸出手，脱口而出。

“大都会？我们这边不接受采访。”实验员握上，显露出驱赶的意思。

“我朋友，我们就看看。”Barry拽起Clark手腕一溜烟跑进地下室，穿过走廊，用肉眼还看得见的速度。

一串密码，Clark一不小心看清后立即强迫自己忘掉，这种毫无戒备的接纳他都有点不习惯了。

厚重的保险柜一样的钢门滑开，Victor缓缓转过身，冷硬的金属面甲旁半边稚气未脱的脸庞，如Barry所说，年轻的生化人。

“Flash，说了多少遍，不要把食物带…”无奈又喜悦，这似乎就是Barry带给人的典型感受。但当Victor看清门前陌生魁梧的大汉，手臂自动搭建出音波泡。

“Surprise！”Barry在Clark身后做了个万岁的姿势，Victor总算是看见了他两只手，把炮管收了回去。

Clark想把他让出来，却被推到钢骨面前，直到能看出他跟钢骨的确切身高差Barry才露相，一胳膊搭在Clark肩上：“Superman！”

Victor不敢相信地上下打量，Clark摘下黑框眼镜。Victor转头看了房间一角，又看回来。

“你这回带来活的了。”

“当然，还有，我没有把食物带进来。”Barry叉腰。

Clark也看过去，好了，他知道那个手办放哪里的了，飞天姿势傻得可以。

“Beta？“Victor的机甲——他的身体——自动帮他分析。

“Omega。”Barry道。

“Omega？！”可他什么都没监测到。

“Omega。”超人的制服有隔离气味的作用，没什么好隐瞒的，Clark解开衬衫，转头展露后颈。

蓝色底料加红色的S，还有个红肿的标记。Victor停机了两秒，抑制着激动伸手，说话轻微结巴：“Victor·Vic·Stone……不管如何，很，很高兴见到你，终于！“

“Clark·Kent。”

跟Barry不一样，这个黑人男青年，用力握住Clark的手后很久不放。

“Bat？”一段沉默，Victor终究没忍住，指了指自己脖子。

“我。”Barry早料到要问。

“你？！”Victor想拧耳朵上的螺丝，他真的可以。

“我…”Barry绝望地瑟缩肩膀。

“告诉我没有听错，伙计。”

“是个意外，朋友，我有一口好牙。”

“你的牙会给你惹祸的，兄弟。”

“你难道给我拔掉么？胜利。”

Clark看着他们脱口秀般的你来我往，轻松勾起一个笑容，即使暂时插不上话，这个氛围也令他愉悦，有点但是毕业舞会的意思，只是当时没这么多人愿意扒在他身边——Victor还没放开他的手。

“Ok，boys，看这边。Cheese——”

“公主殿下…”Barry一激灵，显然还是有点怕Diana的，他往在Clark手臂后面躲了躲，“你怎么在这儿？”

“旁边新办的古董拍卖行，我想你们是不知道的。”  
Diana靠着墙，手里相机按得啪啪响，她今天穿了黄绿色的裙子，但肯定不是Barry说的很丑的那条，“别在意，我只是试试我的新相机，来，笑得开心点。”

———————

平静湖面上掠过一小片黑云，蝙蝠无声嘶叫着冲进窄小的井口没入地下。

“Bruce老爷，Prince小姐在楼上。”

“我没叫她来。”

Bruce一拳揍向快吐的沙袋，吊链的铁罐嘎吱一通乱响，连接处的天花板落下碎屑。

“她在上面等您。”

Alfred对着汗臭浑浊，阴暗又压抑的训练房一再重复，他尽全力把这个男人拉离这里。

Bruce又打了一轮，见管家还立在门口，只得一抬手格挡住靠反作用力飞袭而来的沙袋，解下手腕上的钢片负重带，拿过老人手上的缎袍。

“什么。”Bruce在门口接住Diana飞来的信封。

“礼物，嘉奖，成果，报告，安慰？随你怎叫。”Diana抱臂看着他，夜风将秀发撩到面前。

“你什么时候开始有送信的癖好了。”

“在你把我们的赫尔墨斯送去给你的主神当护卫之后。”

Bruce打开信封，从里面抽出一叠相片。黑暗中，没有装备他看不清，打开门廊的灯，他手腕一震。照片上溢出活力钻得他掌心发烫，三张年轻的面孔三种不同的笑容，Clark明显不太适应镜头。

拇指若有若无地滑过有点躲藏的笑脸，Bruce轻笑了声，他翻到Clark捂着半边脸，苦笑着跟彩色等身雕塑合照的照片。Barry在旁边推着他不让跑，Victor则在左上角伸出一个大拇指。明明嘱咐过不要在室内乱用推进器。

这是人类接下去的希望，一个比一个耀眼。

“要不要我陪你喝两杯。”Diana在他开始翻第三遍的时候开口。

“庆祝？”Bruce收回相片，低声，用他很少说的疑问语气。

“如果你非要那么说的话。”

“你知道我不会为庆祝喝酒，也不会说任何事。”

“太清楚了，你喝完酒只会破坏。”破话你自己。

Bruce拉开衣襟，将信封往内袋放，放空了两次才意识到自己只套了件挂袍。

“只开威士忌。”

他攥着信封转身。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Flash家庭设定延续电视剧，Star实验室则是个大群体。


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19

 

三个星期后，大都会上空。

“Flash，他们跑远了，你装上了么？”

“远？你跟我说他们那算远？拜托，让我看到点信任。能告诉我二楼几个人么？”

“十七。”

“肯定没问题，但你还是快。”

“不用你说。”

Clark俯冲下去撞进一楼的火场，抓起倒计时从3减少的TNT抡圆胳膊掷出，天边炸出一颗白天的星。

“你真的好喜欢这样处理炸弹。”Barry抱着最后救出的长毛花猫，对烈焰里走出的人笑语。

艳红的披风像从火里生出来的一样，夺人性命的灼焰在他身后被驯服成了供人观赏的表演，只是结束这场演出需要两辆大块头水车。

“一直觉得掷铁饼的很酷。”一圈环视，确认无人受伤后，超人对伙伴轻松道。

Barry真想拿镜子看看自己现在到底什么个鬼表情，你一个能把核弹丢出外太空的觉得掷铁饼的很酷？

“顺便，你把它看漏了。”Barry摸了摸肩头弱弱嘶鸣的小生灵，它吓得不轻，漂亮的眼睛都湿了。

“你问我'人'，不过还是抱歉。”Clark指节碰了碰猫爪，结果挨了一挠。

“并不是所有活的东西都喜欢你，这让我有点伤心又有点高兴。”猫扭动着从Barry怀里跳了出去。

“谢谢你这么诚实地告诉我你在想什么。”Clark总能找到点东西道谢，他握住Barry的一边胳膊冲上天空。

  
“你觉得该放他们走么？”

两星期三起爆炸，仅仅大都会，不算高谭和中心城，因为这群人。Clark时刻害怕他赶不及下一场。

“Bat命令这么做，我们一直听他的，虽然有过错，但百分之九十…好吧，百分之九十九都是对的，最后证明。”希望蝙蝠没有在监听，“还算好，现今为止只是烧了点东西。不过你说抓的话，我想我们是可以这么做的。”

他们在云层以下，Barry在Clark结实弹性又充满力量的双臂间摊得毫无形象，荡着他可怜的胳膊——这是他经过多次建议调整后得来的公主抱——很没面子，但总比高速飞行的惯性让他的肩膀离开他好，刚刚的升空已经够呛了。

“为什么？”蝙蝠即绝对，这是他从Barry嘴里听来对蝙蝠领导手段的最完美概括。极富能力的专制独裁者——你没办法彻底责备这样的人，因为他让你做正确的事，只是他让你做的方式令你极度不爽。

“因为他说…啊，那是不是Bat？“从大都会回中心城要路过高谭，他们飞的不高，Barry垂手指着下面。

Clark低头，Bruce正揽着一位婀娜的女士从商厦里出来。Clark降下落在豪华大厦的顶端，在他去思考自己为什么这么做的时候，动作都已完成。

Barry站在边沿叉腰冲地面欢呼的民众挥手，即使高谭也对英雄热情不减，谁不喜欢四处救人且看起来十分闪亮的帅小伙子。

Clark单单往下看，看着Bruce在身边的群众沸腾后缓缓转过头，然后是身子，接着仰起脖子，看向他这里。

呼吸都停止，他能看清Bruce的表情，但对方肯定看不清他的。不对等的对视下，他看见Bruce笑了，朝他，冉冉勾起的唇角，没有其他任何的意思的，就是个极单纯的微笑。Clark浑身一凛，瞬间不知所措，他本以为会看见一个厌恶斥责，能够尖锐传达滚出高谭的眼神，可他没有，Bruce冲他笑了，那个穿着黑西装的男人，笑了，毫无根据地。

为什么，将近四个月的时间，仅仅十几天的相处，给尽了白眼，敌对，冷漠，排挤，甚至鄙视，现在又是为什么。他好不容易聚集起一点把Bruce归为讨厌鬼的自信，现在还剩什么？一片混乱，就因为一个笑。很没出息，他知道，但…一片混乱。

“哼？近期Bat精神不错。”Barry轻悦地开口。

“怎么说？”

“他带了两个。”Barry昂了昂下巴，“或者三个，你能看清车里有几个么？”

依偎在怀里的女士吻在了男人的唇角，夺回视线后美艳地笑了，他身后打开的车门内伸出一只纤白的细手扯了扯西装的下摆，Bruce回吻后转身，弯腰握住那只手，头探进车里。

他闻见Bruce一向吝啬的信息素缱绻着那块地方，听见Bruce温柔低哑的嗓音回荡在那个空间。

“好了，宝贝们，让你们等太久了。”

脖后腺体被锤击般的痛麻，连带着心脏，Clark立即抬手捂住。

“怎么了？哪里不对劲儿？”Barry始终对这个Omega的脖子很紧张。

“没事。”Clark坚信自己的声音听起来没事，他握拳蹬上天空，整幢楼为他的踩踏摇晃。

“等下，嗨！“Barry差点被他震下楼去。什么？喂！接下来他被逼步行了么？

 

TBC

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

去休息。…Clark，叫他Clark。

滑润温凉的触感沿着额角鬓眉往下，颚骨连着脖颈战栗，古木深林陈积的阴蕴气味，郁结，诡秘，又令人窒息。微冷潮湿地攫住你的咽喉，不用力，看着你自己陷入冰潭，挣扎，喘息，仅靠脖上致命的手指求活，温柔冷笑着观赏。

让你久等了，宝贝…

凌驾情欲和服从的渴求，几乎脱离生理解释的吸引。金棕色的虹膜，转过来，又转走，带着血气的呼吸。指尖轻贴着从锁骨掠至胸线，顺腹肌中线落到肚脐，手掌火热地压上来，碾到鼠蹊握住敏感的杆物，毫不客气。胸口和髋臀在弹跳，脚背绷紧，肌肉不受控制。花白侧鬓靠近，谐谑勾起唇角。

你那该死的嘴。婊子。

“哈！”

Clark惊坐起，汗液从发间甩出去，房间里闷热腥湿得可以。他瞪大眼睛，几度呕出肺的重喘，清醒才逐渐钻回脑子。蹬开湿透的被子，裤子更糟，他不敢置信地把手从裤裆里拿出来，浊液从指缝滴下来，跟床单的湿痕混到一起变成更不像样的东西。

“Clark！嘿，兄弟！Clark！”

门咚咚咚被敲响，男孩高亢的声音传进来。

Clark翻下床，差点给地板添个坑，几秒内的清理能让房间的外观看起来很正常，但他本人就缓地没那么快了。

“Barry？这么早…”

Clark打开他在实验室专属卧室的隔离门，矮了小半截的男青年笑开嘴，随后跳开老远，捂着口鼻直打转，闷声。

“哦天…他们通知我说你信息素爆了，这还真是…爆得不一般。”

“哈。”Clark呼吸还没恢复正常频率，他抱歉地站出来关上门。

“感觉怎么样？”Barry模糊地翻了好几个跟头，站回来。

“我很好。”Clark道。

“你的脸不是这么跟我说的。”Barry圈住脸色难看的朋友，抱了抱，用相对平和的气息安慰，他做的肯定没Diana好，但他们之间有标记，这能增益很多。

“谢谢，我没怎么睡好。”Clark回拥了一下，深吸这跟梦里完全相反的气味，鲜活闪光，跳跃着的气味，能冲淡些什么。

“噩梦？梦见又有东西穿破你胸膛了？”

“差不多，或者，更糟。”

“那真是太糟了，来个热狗去去晦气？”他们松开拥抱，Barry就闪烁了一下递给Clark一个料很足的面包夹烤肠。

Clark边记挂着还没漱口边咀嚼着被Barry拉进他近期频繁报道的体检室。

“有个好消息和坏消息。你要先听哪一个？”

Clark叹息:“请便。”他已经在这里听到太多消息了，比如他的信息素的活跃度是常人的两倍有余，发情极难抑制；比如他的子宫比平常Omega小一号更为接近Beta；比如他腺体的抵御能力让他不可能被永久标记。

“你的外星超能力让你对药物基本抵御，所以无论什么药剂抑制都不能长期奏效。但。”Barry让Clark不太能确定这是好是坏，接着他话锋一转，“这也代表着，我们可以从根本上解决——也就是说，直接用信息素。”

Clark点头，很在理。

“可是。”Barry再次转折，“人造信息素大量使用是违法的，这不是我们取得不了特权的问题，是它为什么会违法的问题。”

“会依赖，上瘾，中毒，甚至腺体变异。”

“你知道啊。”Barry顺走了一个实验员口袋里的巧克力棒。

“我报道过。”当年只能写写偏门小板块的他。

“那要不要用这种针，就你来决定了。”Barry撕开包装掰下一半塞进嘴里，另一半递给对面。

Clark接过，看着颜色混杂的断面沉思了一会儿：“违法不好，不是么？“

“我想你也会这么说。”Barry耸肩，看见迎面走来的人立即咽下嘴的东西。

“Barry，说了几遍，不许在这里吃东西。”穿着白褂的女性Omega来接应Clark，斜眼看向Barry。

Barry颤抖着指Clark手里的食物，一句话也说不出来。这太不公平了！

 

“我们会尽力提供有效药剂的，谢谢你。”研究员低头摘除Clark身上的仪器，她的长发干练梳起露出腺体上清晰陈旧的咬痕。

Clark不知道第几次盯着那个痕迹看，直到女士清秀的面庞转正。

“不，谢谢你们。“Clark从椅上站起接过白体恤，温和而小心，“很幸苦？作Omega。”

女性Omega抬手抚摸自己的脖子，笑着摇头：“有个爱你支持你的人就不会。”

爱你支持你的人。Clark饱含祝福地微笑。

Barry这时从门口探出一个头，套着红头盔，耳朵两侧的闪电反射金光。

“Super，换制服么？大家马上都要来，咱开会！”

大家马上都要来。

“哦，海王不来。”

Barry又补了一句，但Clark已经听不见了。

—————

“中心城。”

Barry举手：“外包厂，医疗仓库，购物大厦的餐厅，和一栋四层合租办公楼。”

“星城。”

Barry又举手：“Oliver三天前就说他仁至义尽，开始突突突了，资料在Victor手里。”

“兵源。”

Barry看了Victor一眼，对方一摆手，意思你就举着说吧：“西班牙和塞尔维亚。”

“很好，那现在，我们也仁至义尽了。”

蝙蝠接过钢骨递过来的磁盘收进制服腰带里（要不是他翻了一下，根本注意不到腰带上还有囊袋，他全身黑成一片，Clark看了那么久）。

黑色第一个到来又第一个离开，很明显，接下来的号施令他准备在耳机里发。

超人从他的位置上飞起来，直直穿过圆桌。没错，直直穿过。这是正义联盟的会议室，里面摆着个圆桌，而他的位置正对大门，让他坐上的时候感觉不像个圆桌。蝙蝠的位置离门最近，离他最远，虽然这一点没有妨碍他发令的气势，但跟想象的差太多了。

“Bruce。”

环形走廊上，Clark以友好缓慢的飘浮速度跟Bruce保持距离，他叫了一声，前方的黑影置若罔闻地拉大间隙。

“Bruce！”

他加大了声音和马力，而先前快步的人忽然转身，没撞成满怀，但也差不多了。

“什么事。”

男人用下巴问他。

没有肢体接触，只是距离近得吓人，在Clark清晰的意识里他们还没这么近过。什么都没闻到，他空咽一口唾沫，光裸下巴上的每一根胡茬都呈现在眼前，刻薄的形状，干裂的唇纹每一道都深刻。

怎么看都不会柔软亲切的嘴唇，Clark却无法自制地想触碰。

他微微偏过头，鼻息已经打到互相脸上，出乎意料的，男人没移开。

他就要得逞了，马上，立刻，就要得逞了，就能确定下一件事。而他确定下的事，万劫不复也会试一次，这全世界人都知道。但他猛然抬手捂住了自己脖子。

时间在他们之间停止，短暂地Clark都来不及后悔，随后潮湿的鼻息从Clark脸旁撤开，抓都抓不住。

“没事就别来烦我。”

蝙蝠嘶哑着退后一步，掠走的披风堪堪扫过Clark脚踝。

 

“嘿，准备好一起闯贼窝了么？你有很多炸弹可以扔。”Barry满口巧克力地转过头，看撞进资料室的Clark，这位兄弟用超级力量把门弄成了另一个形状，一只手还捂着脖子。

“怎么了？我刚去了趟塞尔维亚，有反应？我离太远了？”

“我…它…有什么东西断了。”Clark脸色苍白，他一点都不了解自己的身体，更不了解自己的脖子，他现在的心情没有比小时候忽然看见历史老师的脑颅好更多。

“啥？”Barry上来检查，Clark颤巍巍地拿开手。

“你…标记没了。”他说。

“这意味着什么？”Clark有点慌。他为是Omega懊恼，更对自己这根本不跟常识走的体质害怕。

“…这意味着…你完全可以不受控制。”

“…什么意思？”

“你标记保留不到一个月，又无法永久标记，没有Alpha可以把你捆身边。”Barry歪了下脑袋，面对Clark阴晴不定的面容绞尽脑汁地想安慰词，“我想…这算个好消息？”

标记是Omega生命的一部分，没成文却已成理。

 

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

“Su—per—man—”

Barry双手扩音冲着天空大喊，耳机啥的他已经尝试过了。

“B—a—t叫我们碰见苏打味的家伙给他送过去！”

Clark的披风跟着夕照红色的风翻动，他凌驾在那里一动不动，宁谧强大地如油画里走出的神明。谁都看不出他刚在废旧工厂里打晕三十多个武装分子，又在天空洒了一片塑胶炸弹烟花，而现在，他只是以很独特的方式发愣。

“Su—per—man—”Barry喉咙都吼痛了，“我—说—这里有个苏打味的家伙！”

“What？”耳麦里终于传来混混沌沌的回音。

“哦天，老兄，你确定你没事？Bat叫我们把苏打味的家伙送去高谭。”

Clark落下来，捞起一个被Barry捆成粽子的大汉。

“兄弟，那个是汽油味的。”

Clark放下，表情麻木地又去抓另一个。

Barry叹气，把正确的，苏打味的一个偏小个子的家伙从地上扯起来：“要不我去送？只需要多个呕吐袋和瓶漱口水。”

“不，我的工作。”Clark这时候回神，特别固执地伸手，“蝙蝠洞？”

“哈？！蝙蝠洞？你在开玩笑么？蝙蝠洞？你怎么可能把人送去蝙蝠洞？”Barry把踉跄的人推过去，看着Clark居然扶了一下，Barry顿了顿，心底翻滚丝丝的愧疚和暖意没阻止他继续说下去，“没人能进蝙蝠洞，除了蝙蝠和他的神奇管家。”

Clark扶住没从脑震荡里缓过来的恶人，翻转回去抓住胳膊后的绳索，对Barry露出极度质疑的表情，浓眉一拧将这个结论推翻回去。

“……你去过？”Barry震惊怀疑地看他的脸。

醒来第二次见面就。

“哈哈，什么样？是不是特别超现实跨时代地科幻？到处挂满蝙蝠，时不时还能来场高分贝奏鸣表演？”Barry玩笑着，只是试着问问。

“不…它，是个挺复古的洞。”Clark认真回想，“我没看见蝙蝠。”

“你…真的去过啊…”Barry一脸懵。

“……是的。”Clark被他的反应搞懵。

Barry缓缓抬手，一点耳朵里的微型通讯器，切频后开始暴吼，甚至名字都叫出来了：“Victory！Clark进过蝙蝠洞！！！”

“别开玩笑了。”不屑的。

“你问他啊！！！”

 

两个狂暴化的好奇宝宝，一个耳朵快爆炸的超级英雄，已经只有一块顶缘的太阳，和终于鸣叫赶来的警车。

Clark推掌让Barry悠着点，他已经打晕手里的伙计两次了，第三次他怕这人类的一个脑袋变成两个大，跟他一样。

“我们下次再聊。”超人升上天空在一片警员的目送中以人体能承受的速度飞往高谭。

夜幕已落，钢筋混凝土的森林，高耸靓丽的参天大树下是用尽一个家族的鲜血也洗不净的肮脏沟渠，有人幸运地跨过去，有人不幸地摔进去，也有人，自愿踏入以血肉开道。他顶着罪孽和伤痛前行，与整个世界反着走，这使他成长不成一个亲切和蔼的人，这使快乐碰见他就像碰见瘟疫，这使他成为潘多拉魔盒，在人们看见盒底的希望前就惊慌失措地砸上盒盖，以求自保。

Clark扫视了一圈，找人对他来说太容易，更何况那人还穿着奇装异服，有着平稳到可怕的心跳。

“苏打味。”

Clark降入复杂的建筑群，隐蔽的后巷里停着似乎又有新装的蝙蝠车，蝙蝠从阴影里走过来，伸手去掐罪犯的后脖颈。

Clark擒着人退后一步。

“你不能用私人法律制裁他。”

“那你告诉我公共法律有多公共。”

蝙蝠阴森抬眼，超人毫不畏惧地的对上，再黑的夜也抵不住他眼里的蓝，并不是完美的至纯至真，但坚定到足以让一切退步。

蝙蝠似乎叹了口气，把附着刀刺的胳膊翻了过来展出强化皮革覆盖的掌心。

“放心，我只是让他见他弟弟。然后问几个问题。”

低沉嘶哑的嗓音软下来疑似一种诱哄，这很奏效，他改变策略之快好像很早就知道这会奏效一样。Clark把人交到了他手里。蝙蝠扣住绳索，抬枪射出标钩，梦魇般消失。

但没有开走他的蝙蝠车。

Clark站在原地审视这辆他从没好好看过的高级车，或者说，高级武器。特别是车顶。他绕着车飘了两圈，他很相信蝙蝠的隐藏技术，也能确认着四周没人，于是他双掌合十，佝偻起一向扩展气势的肩膀对着车顶道了个歉。

 

蝙蝠回来的时候看见有一只超人跟车模似的抵胳膊叉腰靠在他座驾旁，红披风像是觉得碍事团搓起来揣在怀里。他双腿交叠站着，腰肢倾向一边，胳膊架在车尾的护翼上，蓝色光晕流淌在他强力的肌理间，漂亮的下巴搁在指节上显得有些百无聊赖。

“我一直以为你是个有效率的人。”他把头转向男人。

“你在这儿做什么。”变声器让声音沙哑难听到极致。

“问你些问题。”谢天谢地他放下了披风，这让他像样点。

“公事？”

“私事。”

“滚开。”

超人走向蝙蝠，迈着天神般的脚步，他身上反射着月光，惨淡又耀眼。

黑色的蝙蝠从旁绕开，绕开这个发光的东西跳进车里，车顶合并，他拉下操纵杆驱动引擎。

超人转身一掌压下想从身边溜过去的黑家伙，任轮胎在地面狂乱地擦出火花，他踩上车体前置的撞击甲，两手插进车顶合缝再次撕开了这层钢铁——他刚道过歉了。

“Bruce。”

车里的男人看起来怒不可遏到要喂他氪石。

Clark握着光秃的车沿俯身，直朝魔鬼暴露的唇瓣。他是这个世界上最坚不可摧的人，他必须把手伸进盒底一次。

“自重，Omega。”

那个盒子卡住了他的下巴。

机械滑动搭建的声音传来，Clark抬头，车尾的护翼移开一架改造加农炮的黑洞直对他面门。Clark立即松手，抱着炮弹任由冲击波把他埋进墙里，足够远不伤及到蝙蝠的距离，Clark跃出碎瓦想把炮弹扔向高空却发现手里握着枚155口径的漆黑橡胶弹。

Fuck.

Fuck！！！

Clark千般难得地骂出了声，他把那该死的玩具摔在地上砸出个深坑，东西蹦起老高。蝙蝠早跑得无影无踪，他暴怒地踩踏脚下破碎的楼房，将这废楼废得更彻底。那个男人怎么回事？他又做错了什么？！为什么每次把他推得这么远，又护得那么彻底。

“Wow，Wow，Wow。”女神每次都在很奇妙的时机下凡，“很难得看见你生气，克制一下，超人。”她来送个犯人都能碰上如此妙景（监狱就在附近），不得不服这个有趣的联盟。

“Diana。”Clark背对女士抓着头发冷静了半会儿，带着哭腔转过身，“Bruce他，是不是对我的气味排斥？”

“你认真这么问？”

Clark轮廓深刻的脸月光下阴暗分明，没有一点玩笑的意思。

“那你下次注意下他的手臂吧。”

Diana望向远处，她回答每一个她能回答的问题。

 

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

喷射器红热轰鸣地扭曲过街道，广场，草地，毁灭式地冲向静湖。

湖面伺机已久的鳄鱼般裂开血盆大口吞下自投罗网的蝙蝠，又一次。

“您又和Kent先生发生什么了。”等候的管家不是在询问。

Bruce淋了一身湖水翻出座驾。呵，他的车又敞篷了，见鬼的外星人。

“联系Fox，他得加班了。”

“您的想象力永远花在武器上。”老管家表达他的不悦，披风上的水滴湿了他的皮鞋。

“让他去审查药品厂，所有抑制剂成品百分之五十抽验，一旦有问题，停产禁销，无论亏损，停产禁销。”蝙蝠拔下头罩，放出杂乱的头发，额角爆出的青筋控诉长期熬夜亢奋的状态，他闭眼昂起脖子让冲上喉咙的不适倒回胃里。

“如此鲁莽会让高谭的医疗体系崩溃的，老爷。”

“有问题，停产禁销。”蝙蝠不容辩驳。

管家半是妥协地叹气：“那您现在去休息？一个星期，我想只要是活的东西都该躺一躺了。”他加紧脚步赶上并阶蹬上楼梯的男人，拉高声音，“即便是高谭最大的夜行动物。”

Bruce充耳不闻，点亮电脑屏幕，调取资料。

“我要去问新进口包装厂的高层几个问题，准备飞机。”这是个问题之夜，全是问题，他要问的，要问他的，必须答的和不能答的。他掏出提神喷剂迎面给了自己两下。高浓度提神剂相当于兴奋剂，让他拥挤的脑子里充满了撕裂血肉的冲动，这很好，他享受这个状态，他需要。

管家拾起被甩到桌上咕噜乱滚的小瓶。耶稣慈悲！空了。老者摆正瓶子的手在颤抖。

“指令全塞在动物尸体里丢给他们，必须要剖开那些可爱大笑的尸体，手摸进柔软温滑的内脏去找。”Bruce在年长Alpha发难前准确地插入信息。

“耳熟么。”他冷笑着重新套上面具，转身路过长久摆放展示的玻璃高橱，走进武器库。

“哦，我的老爷。”管家喃喃，好似祈祷上帝，看着他眼里永远的孩子沉入泥沼，又一次。

 

——————

 

Clark在高空就看见了Barry，那个精瘦的小伙子在实验室的屋顶闲不住脚地转悠。他降下，踩在男孩面前的钢板上。

“哦天哪！太好了，我还以为你跟Bat又吵起来了。“Barry刹住脚，不经意间他快把鞋底溜出火花了，不过真变那样，他或许可以用手里的可乐去灭火，“你再晚点我就要找公主了，冒着生命危险。”

Clark弯起唇角，轻松地耸动肩膀，他在飞回来的路上确定了一件事，这让他心情舒畅。超人不能一直生气，这有伤世界。

Barry不明其意地再次叼住吸管，发出响亮的声音。

“我要追Bruce。”

他这么告诉他的朋友，他的朋友回赏了他一脸碳酸饮料。

Clark低哼，在糖份洗礼下闭眼皱着眉，他捞起身后的披风抹脸：“Barry，我知道我成为你讨厌的人了——对Alpha死缠烂打的Omega。谢谢这么明确地告诉我。”

“不，不是那个意思…”Barry连声道歉，诡异地看着Clark擦完脸后又用他标志性的红色擦他标志性的蓝色和字母，“等等，你的披风是做这个用的？！“

“某些情况下。”

“哈…”Barry若有所思，立即摆了摆手，“我想问的是你为什么要追Bat。”

Clark抬眼，额上三根横道明显不明Barry话中深意。

“金钱？地位？保障？还是，你知道的，荣誉？”

一个Omega只要是被高阶Alpha标记过，无论长短期限，都相当于将皇后的皇冠戴在过头上。更何况，高级精英们从来都不会白白咬上一口。多套房子跑车都是小事，记得跟Oliver睡过半年多的那个金发女郎么？她多了一家公司。而且相较于被丢弃的浪婊子这种风言风语，身价暴涨才是社会最大的回应。关于这种事，Barry是听都不想听了。

Clark仿佛听到天方夜谭般地摇头，在Barry说之前他都没想到这一层。

Barry晃着纸杯里的冰块，这没让他惊讶，知道Clark是怎么样一个纯粹的存在的人都不会，也是为什么在他对几乎所有Omega敬而远之的同时能跟这一个扭做一团，可还是担心。

“他不是，讨厌你？某些情况下。”

“我现在不那么想了。我觉得他在躲我。”

“哈……”Barry完全陷入一团迷雾中，“所以他是喜欢你？”

“不确定。”

“那么你喜欢他？”

“想看他多笑笑的心情算么？”

“他不是经常笑么，在宴会上，这样。”Barry撇起一边嘴角，故意做得非常僵硬。

“哈哈。”Clark被逗笑了，“我不是指演的那种。”

“啊，那是演的啊。那我踩到酒瓶塞时的微笑是不演的？”

Clark笑出了牙齿，同情地拍了拍Barry的肩，走到他身后弯腰拉开封闭楼梯的铁盖，用一根手指。

“所以你并不是作为一个Omega。”

Barry又叫住Clark，对方回头，等着再一次高见。

“你的脖子…”Barry不再往下说，他们都知道。

“你不知道我有多享受做个Beta。”

但他现在不论哪个性种都做不成，所以至少当他用个人的名义去接近他想接近的人，即便那会受伤。没事，他准备好了，能抵挡全人类恶意的他，不可能承受不住一只蝙蝠的爪子。

Clark深深望了眼Barry身后的夜景，走下楼梯。


	23. Chapter 23

Alfred没有回他舒适的拖车，悠扬的蓝调将夜晚的时间拉得更长。电脑屏上呼呼掠着蒙蒙亮的天空和暗云，异常的沉寂让人怀疑驾驶员睡了。老人起身泡了杯红茶，银勺搅拌着。

天已近明。

“Fox怎么说。”

蝙蝠归巢，形单影只，卷着血气的劲风。Bruce把面具摔在工作台上，拧转胳膊卸带刺的臂甲。

“暂时没检测出问题，依旧在照常生产。”管家递上温度适中的茶饮。

“哈。”嗤笑着回应，Bruce勾过杯耳一饮而尽，留下两件交给Alfred维修，背手解着腰带走进隐蔽的隔间。

他找到了外包公司的经理和老板，甚至投资人，把他们都吓尿了裤子，但一无所获。他们老实到什么都做不了，胆小到什么都不会答应，最适合暂时的商业合作，Fox眼光很好。

爆炸涉及数十栋建筑，分布在各个城市，种类杂多到目的不明，看起来就像是个简单的赶鸭子游戏，用一群遥远国家的雇佣兵。但规律这种东西，数多则显——外包厂，药库，药厂——韦恩的汽工厂负责药剂针管的外包生产，这次爆炸除了重建，最麻烦的就是针管引进。

Bruce换上西装，一副准备再去公司跑一趟的模样。他收紧领带在电脑桌前坐下，眼珠陷入数据图像中游弋，等待一个正常人可以出门的早晨。

那个小个子雇佣兵，在他英语不好的弟弟的眼睛被蝙蝠镖指着的时候说的话——“放开他，求求你了！他什么都不知道…”——家人没有受到威胁的时候他们几乎不松口，有点像瑞士人的混蛋——“我说！你听我说！耶稣…我们没看到过老板，纸条都塞在尸体里。上帝保佑，您的手不要抖…天哪，是动物的尸体，动物！”——这是个好消息，但没好到哪里去。——“就这样的，…嘿，这样的尸体。”——男人勉强把最嘴角扯到最高，露出不太整齐的牙齿。——这是个坏消息。

这是个坏消息，坏到Bruce能预料到什么。

业火烧起来了，Bruce靠上椅背。

———————————

“Kent先生。”

Alfred放下冲刷车体的水管，给地上的黄绿混杂的荒草过多的赏赐，他走进遮篷里关掉水龙头。Clark得说，他把扳手插到腰间的动作让人想到了特工，而不是什么管家或者修理工。

“Alfred。”他是不知不觉跟着Bruce这么叫的，老人明显接受了。

“有什么事？Bruce老爷现在可能不太方便。“

初生的太阳挂在高空照得水珠闪闪发亮，可也敌不过眼前这个青年，背着光他依旧耀眼，Alfred思考过配个变色眼镜。

“针剂。”他拎起手里的密封防水袋，里面歪斜着一管抑制剂，“Barry说他们没查出什么就让送一支样品过来。”

管家停顿了，好似在反应什么，然后释然地微笑，点点头。

Clark有点尴尬，他从Barry抢了这活儿时候可没考虑什么货到付款或者快递单签名，他让双脚落至地面，混了点泥渣的水沾上红靴，“我能送进去么？”

他小心翼翼地，脖子微微缩起来，像只想到狼的兔子。

“当然。”老人很高兴他说出来了，转身领青年进屋。

“他在地下。”Alfred对在门口地毯蹭了半天鞋底，还东张西望的孩子说。

Clark颤动了下喉结：“我…”

Alfred转过面对他，抬手放在一面墙上，微弱蓝光闪过掌下，抽象的装饰画往上升起，墨色墙体抬起露出后面的电梯。

“当然。”老人笑着又说。

“Bruce会不会生气？”Clark站在对两人略显逼仄的空间里问管家，他们在去蝙蝠洞的下坠过程中。

“据我所知，他一直在生气。”Alfred云淡风轻地挽下袖管扣上袖口。

Clark竟找不到一点反驳的词，只能不太情愿地，接受这个定论。

他的掌心开始冒汗，他不常出汗，发情期除外。他让自己改捏着袋子的一小角，以免摧毁里面脆弱的小东西。

进入一个房间和进入一块禁地的感觉是截然不同的。特别是得知一直进出自由的房间其实是块禁地后。震惊中参杂惊喜，惊喜中参杂害怕，害怕中参杂困惑。Clark说不清他现在具体什么感受，而具体表现是走路步子都迈小了好几分。幸好Alfred没有回头，不然会是一场拙劣的滑稽秀。

这四周能看见的墙壁，玻璃，水幕，武器架，操作台，工具，他几乎都碰过，每块地砖，每节镂空的铁台阶他都踏过。三个月前的那几天，Bruce会在指数稳定的时候放他出来溜达，吃点东西，随他干什么，只要不破坏东西。Alfred的手艺很好，但当时的身体状况没什么食欲。

他们走到了电脑桌边，男人靠着那充满人体力学的椅子上背对着他们，沉静着一动不动，头颅微垂，感觉在思考问题或压抑情绪。

跟每次一样，暴风雨前的宁静。

绝对生气了。Clark已经看见一杆氪粉弹枪对着自己，已经听见了那些恶言恶语和驱赶。这里是Alpha的巢，毋庸置疑，而他一个Omega在没有任何邀请和允许的情况下进来了。他牙酸地看向Alfred。

“Sir.”

管家叫了一声，对方毫无反应，Clark歪头望了下，Alfred冲他扬了扬眉。

Clark回了个特别不确定的八字眉，走上前，针剂轻放上桌，弯腰，发现男人居然闭着眼，眉头紧蹙，双手交握摆在腹前。

警圌匪间圌谍片里，为私为公为人为己，服圌毒自圌杀孤坐乔椅的片段喷涌而出。不可能，却意外地合适。

“Bruce？！”Clark慌张伸手去碰Bruce的人中，偏要气体喷上指节，温度渡过皮肤，即使他能听见人类的呼吸和心跳。

“老爷在补他这一星期的眠。”Alfred解说。

“安眠药？”

Clark看了眼桌边的空瓷杯，Bruce的睡眠他见过，无论看起来有多沉，电脑一个轻微的滴声就能把他弄醒。他甚至试过轻击玻璃的声音，能弄醒，即使相隔十多米。

“加了点安神的东西。”这语气显然不是首次为之。

Clark又端详一阵，甚至用上了X视线，肋骨包裹的心脏稳而有力地跳动着。他这才放松肩膀直立起身，手掌扶着Bruce被打破微妙平衡后向一边歪斜的脑袋。

“我能把他搬去床上么？这样对他脊椎不好。”

“非常感谢，我正好没能办到这个的工具。”

 

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Clark把手插进Bruce跟椅背的缝隙，另一只伸到膝窝下，他像对一个真正的沉重的物件那样去抱这个人类，将他从椅子上抬离。

人类的重量他难以区分，羽毛和羽毛的区别。

跟抱Lois的感觉完全不同，那是块香软甜密却又脆劲儿十足的坚果糖，你温柔地拥着她，她给你生机勃勃的回应。而现在，Clark感觉自己捞了一块古旧的浮木，在狂暴的海上漂泊一生，被海水和盐分和微生物沁透，却依旧奇迹般完整地浮着，不着岸也不沉没。

Clark用整条手臂环托Bruce的肩背，微抬角度让灰白鬓发挨到他蓝色的肩上。上帝，他第一次这么清楚地看见Bruce的睫毛和他眼角疑似泪痣的凸起。眉眼间的细纹像是由刀刻上去的，昭告它将永久存留。

“怎么了，Kent先生。”

年轻人显然有些呼吸过度。

“我感觉中大奖了…不，没什么。麻烦摁下电梯，谢谢。”

超人也没第三只手。

不提把近两米的大汉横进电梯导致Alfred上不来的尴尬，Clark一路把他抱去房间的过程十分顺利，他不会承认自己在中途飞了一小段。

Clark轻轻将Bruce放在床铺上，男人拧眉转身背了过去，伴随不适的闷哼。

Clark因为这个动作心脏提到嗓子眼。无论什么东西，他希望Alfred加的量足够，至少现在别醒。

过了很久，又或者就是Bruce几次平稳呼吸的时间，Clark开始移动。他半走半飘地绕到床的另一面，探头探脑的观察Bruce的表情，一开始是歪脖子，接着他的身子也渐渐反重力地横过来下降，使他好在同一个平面同一个角度看Bruce的脸。

“Kent先生。”

咚！

Clark手忙脚乱地从地上爬起来，面向门口，他顺着自己的披风，挤出一张超严肃的脸，眼窝被又皱深几分。他一紧张就会忘了自己的是超人，这个毛病他会改的，有朝一日。

Alfred低头扶了下眼镜，轻咳一声。

“楼下还有几排车等着我，劳烦帮忙看好不夜神。”

Clark严肃地颔首。

“如果他不合时宜地起来，不介意打晕。”

“……”Clark嘴角一抽没板住，他一直以来好像错估了这里的食物链。

脚步延伸出去，听见皮鞋踩上草皮Clark才转身，男人安然侧卧在他身后，背对窗户和晨光他的表情柔和了很多。

那么大的动静都没醒。Clark侥幸地想。他深吸口气，让肺部充满氧份，然后双手按上白色的床单，幼稚地摁动，富有弹性的床垫把力波浪般传到男人身下。如果Bruce发出厌烦的声音他就放弃荒唐的想法，仅在这房间里当两个小时的超人雕像，如果世界允许，他也乐意当二十个小时。

而Bruce皱了下眉，展出一条手臂横亘在床上，好像在试图压住躁动的根源。

“唔呃。”Clark喉咙里不自控地发出一声呜鸣。这个动作太像邀请了，太像了。

窗外有飞鸟振翅掠过，迎着朝阳去人们看不见的地方。Clark该跟它们一起，出去散散心，而不是呆在这个连早晨都死气沉沉的房间里。

“Bruce？”Clark探近身子，肌肉发出绷紧的声音。

“嗯？”男人的眼睛居然眯开细缝，一瞥睨得Clark几乎窒息。他的手臂抬了一下，指尖向内勾动，挡在胃部的另一只胳膊也往下移开好几分，彻底空出怀抱。

Clark看过美杜莎的眼睛般一动不动，他反映不过来这代表什么。醒了？自然现象？还是把他当成了以往的陪睡。Bruce的手臂有收拢的迹象，Clark当机立断钻进他怀里。他能挑战闪电侠了，就刚刚那半秒。

弯回的手堪堪抚过Clark肩膀打了转缓慢落回原处，Bruce昂起下巴准确地搁在Clark头顶，精确得仿佛这类动作重复了几千万遍。

Clark的心脏疯狂地鼓敲，他不敢呼吸也不敢张嘴，他怕心脏挣破血管就这么跑出来，他怕肺脏代替他的声带吼叫。他并不在意有多少人接受过这样的拥抱，他甚至有些感谢那些人，感谢有这样的机会，感谢这具偏凉的躯体并不是无人温暖。

红色披风从Clark的肩膀，由Bruce怀里延展过白单铺垂到地上，阳光顺着它的纹路流淌进房间，它的主人则把自己蜷缩在蝙蝠侧身的阴影下，瞪着歪斜的温莎结做呼吸前的第几百次准备。

他的皮肤已经感觉到那股气息了，现在准备用鼻子了，真的，他要用那比狗还厉害的鼻子了。森林树木的香气瞬间贯穿他所有血管，附着他所有外星红细胞的凹面，肌肉自己松弛下来。平稳，安静，沉着又深刻，抹去骇人的尖锐，没有刻意的淤积，男人原始的模样竟如此祥和。

无关欲望，他爱死这个气味了。

他喜欢Bruce，这点锤定了。

——————

Clark不知道什么时候睡过去的，超人不需要睡眠，但Clark有他的作息，然后Clark还有能用四倍语速通宵给他念恋爱密典的朋友。

如何攻略高冷总裁？Clark觉得如何保护野生动物都比这个管用。

Clark迷糊地撑起身，他能再睡会儿么，刚刚睡太香了，有点醒不过来。

有只手伸过来将他额上散落的卷毛捋到一边，Clark一激灵清醒十二分，蓝眼睛瞪圆了像要把床头的男人放进去，他看见了男人一瞬间做错事的孩子般的表情。

Bruce收回手整理袖口，指尖摆弄价值不菲的袖扣，深灰西装上印有侧卧的折痕。

“没事了就滚出这里。”

他站起身，拍了拍衣摆走出房间，随便冲着一个方向毫无风度地大吼。

“Alfred，我去公司！”

“Alfred叫你开他没洗过的那辆。”半晌，Clark冷不丁搭话。

Bruce回头斜了他一眼，摆手离开。

窗外太阳已偏到西面，Clark又傻坐了会儿，他拍了自己两巴掌从床上下来。他听见管家在蝙蝠洞里，于是在那堵密墙前徘徊，很快墙体为他升起。

“Alfred.”他急匆匆踏出电梯，走到工作台前劳碌的管家面前，除了当面道别他还有件事要拜托，“之后Bruce如果有空，能给我电话么？”他根本不期待来自蝙蝠的主动联系。

“哼…”Alfred弯腰在放大镜下用小巧的螺丝刀倒腾黑色的臂甲，“有空这个在老爷身上蛮难定义的。”

“那…”Clark踌躇着挠头，Alfred放下半边臂甲蹲下从台底下取什么东西。半环状的钢块在桌上摇摆，里面诡异的凹槽和奇怪的触发装置在Clark眼前一晃一晃。

“那我…”Clark话没出口，就见老管家从台下捧出几条塑封的液体嵌进凹槽，合上联动装置，顶端共连的针头插在胶套里。

话卡在喉管里，Clark看着管家捧起第二个。

 

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

“Welcome！”

Clark刚一打开训练室的门——如果Barry不在工作，那就在这里，或者食堂——就有无数彩卷纸花亮闪闪地冲他扑来。

“啊…”Clark怨叹一声，拍掉身上的纸带，手指揩眼窝里的金粉，这小东西挂在睫毛上恍得他视线一片白光，“又来哪一出？Barry。”

“恭喜你啊！”Barry扔掉手里的花炮，喜悦地搭上Clark的肩，“你在Bat那边呆了八个多小时呢，有什么好事要报告啊！”

Clark抛给他不明所以的表情，然后将脸转向钢骨贴心构架出的吹风机。

“比如，确定约会什么的？比如，终成眷属什么的？”

Barry的手伸到Clark面前戏剧性地转着圈。

“没有，Barry，你想多了，Bruce太累睡了一觉。”Clark推开他的手，低头对着吹风机想把毛里的东西也吹掉。

“然后你…？”Barry语调兴奋地上扬。

“……然后我…也睡了一觉。”

“就睡了一觉？”

“就睡了一觉。然后他就赶我出来了。”准确的说是他先跑了。

“噗。”喷笑的声音没有丝毫不雅，而是像顽皮的秋风拂过人耳畔，Diana从椅子里站起来，走到Barry身边，拍了拍他肩，胜利者的微笑，“我早告诉过你的，男孩。”

“啊，让我忘了吧！”Barry悲鸣着摆手，一屁股坐到跑步机上，蔫巴着啃巧克力棒。

“介意告诉我怎么回事么？”Clark的手在跟粘到脖窝里的粉粒过不去。

“他跟Diana打赌，如果你成功了，就把他穿女仆装的底片给他。”钢骨耸耸肩。

“那么我该走了。”Diana从她的手提包里拿出一块用高级白绒布包着的厚板，轻轻搁到桌上，“年份、时期，当然你们能告诉我上面写了什么最好。”

她是冲着Victor说的，黑人男孩尽责地点了点头，接着她转向了Clark。

她给了Clark一个力度适中的拥抱，并贴在他耳边说。“别太折磨他。”轻轻的，像一句叹息，一句忠告，或者一句魔咒。当Clark回神转身时，最后一丝发尾已消失在门口。

“她刚刚？”Clark指着门口。

“嗯？”凑在桌边研究古董石板的两个青年人齐齐回头，都是让Clark知道问也是白问的表情。

Clark叹了口气，拿出他一直藏在要腰后的塑封液体条，吸引了同伴的注意力：“不介意查一下？我想你们更擅长这个。”

 

“苯丙胺，阿司匹林，吲哚美辛，锂盐……”

“等，等等。”

“哈，简单来说。Alpah抑制剂，止痛药，兴奋剂，维他命，和…可能某些解毒剂吧，以及缓冲药物的混合剂。”

Barry晃着手里的化验单，转头看向面色凝重的Clark，外星人换了紧身的短袖体恤，肩膀胸廓壮硕地Barry想拆了Victor的胸甲自己套上。

“用这么多对身体？”

这东西是Clark偷来的，一个能高速行动的人在这方面有得天独厚的优势，向上帝发誓他从来都是迫不得已才这么用，Alfred说这是营养液和止痛剂。无论别人怎么说，看着这个两指宽小臂长的淡蓝色的液条，Clark是怀疑的，而事实证明他是对的。

“废话，你水喝多都会出问题，何况这个。你哪儿拿来的？”

Barry将单子折起来，放进裤子口袋，这个液体的配比度精确适当得很微妙，或许以后有用。说到微妙，Barry抬起头，看见Clark瞥向一边的蓝眼珠  
，和几乎拧出一座山峰的眉头。能让Clark露出这种表情了，除了灾难，就是蝙蝠侠。

“不不不，别是我想的那样。”

Clark舔了下嘴唇，他的喉管涩得发苦。

“Clark！”Barry几乎惊叫，“你不能让他一直这么做。不然他可能都看不到我的孩子。”

“你的孩子？”Barry说话总出现莫名其妙的关键点。

“他承诺给我的孩子一架游艇。嘿，不要这么看我，我也想站在水上，某些时候。”

Clark无奈地捂了下眼睛。

 

这个夜晚的月亮非常好，Clark没有睡着，他特别作弊地在他的房间里，陷进被褥，透过屋顶看夜空。他的手枕在脖子后面捧着腺体。

那地方轻按起来会麻，有点舒服，他以为这样可以帮助入睡然而并没有，他只是变得越来越想Bruce。想他的气息，想他的心跳，想他的呼吸，想他的温度，还有指尖的触感。再次更新的记忆和印象像是一份太过厚重的礼物，让人心怀感激又惴惴不安。

他要去告诫Bruce注意身体，Barry在耳机里叨了一天了，绝对不仅仅是为了他的游艇。但他以什么身份去？同事？会关心身体健康的同事肯定算朋友了？朋友？在他搞清楚他们能有多深的友谊之前他就先爱上他了。

而且提醒过他这点的绝对不只他一个，不论那液条，Clark也能感到那个男人没把自己当人。那他说了难道就有用么？还是，这是什么？联盟固定任务？提醒蝙蝠侠注意身体？会获得好感度还是什么的。

哈哈，他能这样自己打趣到早上。

救了几场大火，走了几趟地震带，再在大都会的上空作了会儿飞鸟，夜晚，超人落在了高谭。

“Kent先生？”

“Alfred，晚上好。”Clark走进别野。他简直要在韦恩家把罪犯全了，故意伤人、偷盗、私闯民宅。站在客厅的羊毛毯上四处环顾，他知道有摄像头，但找不到具体在哪儿，以及Alfred在看哪一个。

“您左上角。”

Clark向左上抬起头，笑脸对着镜头：“Bruce在么？”

“抱歉，老爷出去了。”管家的声音闷沉又清晰地从地底传来，混杂着水声。

“工作？我听见化验都没问题还以为没事了。”韦恩公司的实验员念报告声音还挺大的。

“很显然老爷他不这么想。”Alfred看着左侧电脑屏上小伙子期待的眼神和笑容，不觉化了几道皱纹，“您可以在这里等，我想他很快就回来了。现在，容我失陪一下。”

Alfred联通了呼叫他的信号，传来经过处理后沙哑失真的男低音，中央屏幕一片黑暗，蝙蝠没有传回图像。

“我来晚了。”

“Sir?”

“我来晚了，Alfred，我来晚了，又一次。”

蝙蝠侠站立着，低低地发声。敞开的牢房铁门，覆在里面的高压电网，和又一层破碎的防弹玻璃。电火花四处星星点点地洒落，摇晃的断线的粗电缆，摇晃的忽明忽暗的电灯，和摇晃的躯体。从监牢顶挂下来，穿着狱警服的男人左摇右摆，左摇右摆。他慢慢摆着摆着，转过了脸，嘴角咧到极限，撕裂到耳根，他的眼睛望向蝙蝠，脖子上套着自己的肠子，空洞的肚子在往下漏血，滴答，滴答。

布满四壁的血红的HA！HA！HA！HA！HA！以及地上用肉条从血池拖出牢房的，躺在蝙蝠脚前的：

Hello Batsy❤️

 

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

蝙蝠从飞机上跳下来，边走边顺次卸下身上的盔甲，一一丢到老管家手里。他一言不发，但暴怒出来的气味已让Alfred鼻子发热，他很多年没被自家这位主崩出鼻血了。

第一次是在八岁，那条黑暗的街巷，方圆十几米无人靠近，赶来的警察和记者都站得远远的，不是他们不想过去，是过不去。好几个体质弱的早跑到有远处去吸氧气罐了。

Alfred硬着头皮去拥抱站在血泊和尸体中间的孩子，小个头埋进他怀里痛哭，成功将当时还年轻的管家震出了鼻血，进医院躺了三天。他当时只一个八岁的孩子，刚接到亚性种的初步猜测报告，很多医院为了保险都会写Beta，然而对于这个孩子来说，谎话已经不需要了。

那之后Bruce开始训练控制信息素，他年轻，起步早，且时间多。天生的悟性让他除'意外'地将几个校园霸凌者的鼻子变成了水龙头外，再没什么意外。

第二次是他失踪回来之后，时隔多年的第一面，成年的男孩笑得极富人情味。Alfred一度以为他割了腺体阉成了Beta。但在接任韦恩集团董事长的发布会上，他无声清空了台前的桌子，高管们几乎被赶到记者席上，递演讲稿的管家红色滴到白纸黑字上。他带着残忍和暴怒归来，那一刻Alfred就知道日子不会简单。

再者就是失去那孩子后的事了，那阵子Alfred腰间除扳手钳子外，还要时刻别着隔离罩，因为不知他会在何时沉默地失控。作为这栋房子的唯一维护者，他不能离开，又受不了时不时破血管。

Bruce换上短裤罩拢长袍，在老管家见红之前匆匆离开洞穴。

“Bruce老爷。”没来得及拆的耳机里，刚缓过来的老人声音虚弱，“Kent先生在上面等你，我想你应该，保守点。”

Bruce的动作一滞，这句提醒来的该死地晚。那家伙快到发情期了，在他的屋子里，而他刚刚又在不计后果地自我放纵。结合起来，就是，糟透了。

Bruce低骂着快步赶向自己房间，做最坏的打算。

“Bruce。”轻轻的吟语。

男人重叹口气，推开房门转身用迎抱的姿势跟冲击上来的超人一块跌进房间。背脊弯曲着地，惯性过度，他立肩腾起把外星人踹在落地窗上撞出裂痕。

Clark完好无损地爬起来，他一切都很好，除去神情恍惚。他本来乖乖坐在客厅翻阅茶几上的那本浮士德，结果有炸弹轰炸了他的鼻子，从地下。他忍耐着啃咬自己的手，在原地漂移着兜圈，标记不在了，他对这些都会有极大的反应。身体极速升温燥热，要不是那气味源上来了，估计下一秒他就要钻地。

人类的速度不可能超过超人，Bruce翻过身调整角度，利用Clark的再一次冲抱将自己撞到床头。

老天爷，Bruce仰头撑起脊椎，之后他会去拍个X光片。

Bruce穿着系带长袍，比其他衣服都容易侵入，Clark双臂探进敞开的领口，紧贴凹凸不平的皮肤环绕，勃起的部位贴在男人腰胯上蹭动。他大口大口吸食着男人周身的空气，泛红的眼睛在Bruce脸上晃来晃去。

男人露出内脏被压缩的痛苦表情，Clark立即抽出手圈在Bruce脖子上，没有收紧，他自己双手交握着互相用力。难耐地拧动脖子，啃咬嘴唇，逼迫自己把视线转到别处，可最终，他投降，他把头埋进Bruce颈窝，困兽般低低呜鸣。

谢天谢地，他穿着制服，不然还要多一个过程。

Bruce用气味俘虏着注意力，悄悄伸手摸到床头底的按钮，瞬间红光充满房间，身上挤压的力很快消逝下去，Clark瘫在他肩头跟任何一个热潮期的Omega一样，软弱无力。

意识到自己变得容易被推开，Clark手脚齐上缠住Bruce，极不雅的姿势像海里刚捞上来的章鱼，但再如何也威胁不到他的内脏了。

Bruce打开抽屉，氟烷喷剂的喷口埋进手帕，紧接捂住Clark口鼻，两声呜咽，他揽住瘫软下的身躯。Bruce丢远手里的东西，把Clark歪斜向一边的头颅扶回自己肩上。

他就贪恋这一会儿，一会会儿。

望向暗色的天空，厚重的云层看似要下雨，那会是一场倾盆大雨。Bruce这样想。他的指尖压进Clark发间轻轻揉捏着，冷静的温度透过皮层传入大脑，Omega的呼吸依旧又急又喘，但好多了。Bruce对这莫名地有办法。Clark往Bruce怀里拱了一下，仅仅是神经反射地拱了一下，被红太阳照耀着他不可能很快醒来。

云中闪过一道异色，Bruce闭了下眼。上帝是这么吝啬时间。

他吻了吻Clark沁汗的额角，关了红太阳灯，揽着人站起。突然，他搡开Clark，旋身一脚，Clark撞碎已有裂痕的玻璃，仰面倾倒出去。

“你没看见我就把他往外扔。”

神奇女侠俯冲接住超人跌落的身躯，漂亮的眉毛竖起来。Bruce一脸不屑辩解，拉抻袍领，整理腰带。

“能劳烦大架跟我分享一下具体原因么？”女神严厉地开口，近乎呵斥和训诫，“无论如何，你适可而止。”

“不肖你来教导。”Bruce顽劣地像个地痞流氓。

“简直千年一遇。”Diana气极了摇头，抱稳Clark飞离庄园。

 

非人类悉数离场，Bruce的耳机内又响起来。

“Bruce老爷，我相信还有更委婉的方法。”

“闭嘴，Alfred。”

冗长的沉默，或许为了反思，或许为了悲伤，又或许仅仅是无法说话。

“Alfred.”

Bruce忽然开口，尾音调皮地上扬，像是在唱歌。

“Yes，sir？”

“有意愿出国度个假么？哪儿都可以，全款报销。”

Bruce语气轻快而自然，没有人知道他怎么调整的，磁性的嗓音让听见的人都会觉得被泡了。他靠坐在龇满碎玻璃刺的钢架上，掰下一片捏在手里把玩，夜风从没玻璃的窗户吹进来钻入他的睡袍。

“孩子，你知道你赶不走我这把老骨头的。”

老人凝望电梯前树立多年的玻璃柜说。

 

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

红靴没进棉花，一片白云飘倒Clark脚下，像真正有实体那样托着天神，飘动的披风撩起一缕缕轻盈的白丝。

“Clark.”

发呆的男孩转过头，“Diana.”他笑道。

Diana，这位神奇的女性Alpha不像其他英雄把自己塞进紧身衣里，隐藏气味，反而堂而皇之地露着肌肤。她的身体告诉人们什么叫健美，她的气味揭示了温柔而不可侵犯。

“刚恢复，再回去睡会儿？”

 

这次Clark简直像大病一场。

四天前，当他从床上惊坐起，看见Diana的表情像被人用氪石捅了十几下。“我又搞砸了是不是…”他抱头蜷缩着问。

“不是你的错，Clark。”Diana坐到床头靠近Clark身边，伸手贴上男孩脸庞缓解Omega热潮期反常的焦虑症，“你知道他…不容易接受人。”

“你为什么不直接说他是个混蛋。”Clark抬起头苦笑，燥热使他浑身火烧火燎，包括脑袋。“第一面我就知道那是个混蛋！你知道么？他从车上下来笑得像个昏君，横肉全鼓起来，在说全世界都是他的，他想怎么着就怎么着。他真的想怎么着就怎么着！”

Clark的手狠狠抓握空气，好像哪里有某个人的脖子：“然后你猜他干什么了。他顶着那个比人多出半截的脑袋和响到完全外放的耳机下楼钻厨房。钻。厨。房。”

Diana失笑，揉搓男孩的卷发，有汗液从里面冒出来顺着鬓角流下。

“我…采访他，跟他谈高谭和蝙蝠侠，向天发誓，要是当时知道他就是尖耳朵变态我一定先来一拳。”Clark用鼻子喷粗气，好像在证实自己的说辞，“然而每一句话，每一句，那伪君子的眼睛没离开过你的屁股，Diana，直到你离开。”他愤懑地咬牙。

Diana笑得更开了，她发誓，Bruce可能盯她任何一个地方但绝对不是屁股。

“固执暴力独断不领情，他可能没宴会看起来那么光鲜亮丽，但，相信我，傲慢和任性是骨子里的。什么都不听，什么都是坏的，上来就打架，明明就是个人类。…老天，那东西吸进肺里真的很疼。”但我感谢他救了我母亲，感谢他替我保护着家庭和城市。Clark把这话吃回去，他现在不想说。“戴上面具蝙蝠脸，拆了就是死人脸，我恨那个肥下巴！”

“哇哦，哇哦，冷静，年轻人。我有点压不住了。”Omega的气味撞击着每一寸墙壁，Diana竭力将它们包裹住。

“I'm Batman. I'm the rule. 我爸妈死得早，我超可怜的。世界对我超坏的，我也要对世界超坏的。我有钱，全都听我的。”Clark板起面孔，压低嗓音绘声绘色。

“他的脑子就是接错线的电路盒，碰哪儿哪儿爆。真不知道会有谁喜欢他！”Clark激动地说红了眼，他无法控制自己的心跳和呼吸，心肺的过度工作让他看起来一团糟，甚至意识不到自己的过度幼稚。他在Diana的手势指导下深呼吸，表情慢慢由愤怒转变成了失落和伤痛。

他吞咽下一口唾沫，咬上臼齿，闭眼低头用力呼吸了好几次。

“我…”他喘息轻颤地吐出答案后，脱力般躺下，侧身用被子裹住自己。

“好了，硬汉，你这十几分钟分享给我的比那混蛋三年的总和都多了。”Diana拍拍凸起的被褥。

“Diana，我还想告诉你件事。”声音闷闷的。

“说出来。”

“他真心笑起来的时候真的很好看。”痛苦，却带着一种炫耀。

“你这个幸运的小家伙，谢谢告诉我我没见过的东西。”Diana又拍了拍他，坐回椅子上。

那之后Clark基本没醒过，他一直强迫自己睡觉。但Diana知道他其实基本都醒着，气味不骗人。不起来，不说话，不进食，Diana出门一小会回来就能看见换下的床单和衣服堆在洗衣篮里，而男孩保持着原先的姿势默默跟生理抵抗。

 

“我睡够了。”Clark扬眉，将Diana的问话当作一种调侃。Diana捏了捏他状实的肩膀，望向他方才看的方向，问道：“看见什么了？”

“尼泊尔地震。”

——————

地下实验室的门打开，Barry噎了一下转过头，望着门口咬掉调羹上的冰激凌。

“哦！电视上你在尼泊尔。”

“不是直播。”Clark微笑。

“兄弟，拜托别在我面前吃东西。”看着太让人绝望了。钢骨也走进来，对朋友提出第几百次相同的要求。

Barry捧起冰淇淋乖巧地点头，闪到了Victor背后。come on！钢骨摊手。

“来点冰激凌么？失恋快乐。”Barry举起手里的纸桶，把Clark往同一战线拉，虽然情况有所不同，他昨天被Iris又隐晦地拒绝了一次。

Clark摆手，近期他的食欲一落千丈：“你们知道一种能让我失去能力的红光么？”

“哈？什么东西？”Barry概念里能办到那种事的只有氪石，他昂头撞了下Victor的人类脑袋。

“嗷！我也不知道。”

Diana高跟的声音传来，她去了趟洗漱室将头发束了起来。

“红光？Clark问过我了。”她面对满屋子疑问的眼神回答，“那么，Victor想给我们看什么？”

钢骨挥臂调出全息屏幕，上面大大小小错综复杂的新闻剪贴，大多都是家庭暴力事件。

“我想，这不在我们的管辖范围内。”Barry含着冰激凌含糊说。

 

“我想，蝙蝠侠还没有全能到疏通这种事。”Alfred擦着手走到电脑桌旁，Bruce将一杯热咖啡推到桌角。

又搜寻完一次高谭的蝙蝠身上全是污尘的气味。Bruce闭了下眼缓解酸胀的眼神经。

“活体实验怎么样。”

Alfred品了品杯里液体，赞赏地扬了扬杯：“嗯，健康到出乎我的意料，您是准备饲养它们么？”

Bruce低笑了声，靠上椅背揉捏鼻梁，伸手调走了新闻界面和那条赈灾转播，露出后面布满圈叉的地图和目标人像。

“明早您还有董事会，老爷。”

 

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

冷战——超人最不擅长的一种战斗，而且还是单方面的。

Martha有无限的宽容和慈爱，每次都能给回家的儿子一个不全满却彻底的怀抱。Lois原谅他的速度比他飞回她身边还快，失约和错误他们只需要用拥抱和微笑。而现在，这是场Clark从没打过的冷战，再重申一次，单方面的。

一个人的冷战。

他回斯摩维尔住了一段时间，发现只要他不问不联系不开口，那抹黑色根本不会侵入他的生活——Barry来做客一向回避有关蝙蝠的话题，Diana从来不主动提起，而Victor传达所有指令和引导——那人像联盟的幽灵，背后运转着事物，无心者根本不会看见。

他能清楚地感觉到蝙蝠在将他们原本就淡泊的关系越拉越远。勉强称呼的朋友——不怎么见面的同事——Clark觉得他们马上就要变成陌生人。怪异的，互相清楚家庭成员和房屋构造，甚至床铺触感的陌生人。

对此感到烦躁不安的似乎只有Clark一个人，蝙蝠看起来完全没这种症状，或者说，这才是他想要的。虽说幼年的排挤和孤立是一种经验和锻炼，但实话实说，他当时并不在意有多少人讨厌他，那时他有一整个麻烦的自己要处理。

而现在，他有一整个大号的麻烦的自己要处理，还很在意那个与他隔离的人。

两个多星期没见的蝙蝠站在会议桌前跟旁座的闪电面对面，没有半点注意力分享到他人身上，而Clark现在也并不想要。

因为，他们，在吵架。

 

“嘿！我就不明白了！这是人家家里的事，我们什么时候变成居委会的了？！”

Barry指着漂浮在圆桌上的全息屏幕嘶声力竭地反对。多城出现的家暴事件新闻交叠拥挤在一块，遮挡住了对面尖耸的椅背，和想把自己耳朵卸下来的钢骨。

“这不是普通的家庭暴力事件，它们已经引起了报道。”蝙蝠的声音被沙哑化了，嘶嘶骇人。

“哈，没错！被打的是Alpha就如此大肆报道。为什么那些被殴打的Omega除了一点酒精棉球、不上心的治疗和开往精神病医院的囚车外没有话筒凑到他们嘴前！”闪电相反，嗓音尖锐，他看起来气晕了。

“他们的力量不正常。”

“哪里不正常了！Omega从来不是弱者，他们能工作能上班，有能力养活自己，不需要什么嘴上不干净的家伙锁他们一辈子，谁规定他们不能反抗？！那些Alpha一看就不是会好好对妻子的人！”他愤怒指着那些破裂肿起或被包扎到有些狰狞的脸，在掀桌的边缘。

“你我都知道这有生理上的区别和压制。”

“没错！我也是狗日的Alpha，我当然知道！我可以让他们听话，而你动动手指连Alpha都得给你跪下，你这个该死的高阶。怎么，想让我给你跪下么？！”

蝙蝠一掌拍在桌上：“Flash，理智点。”

Barry咽了口口水，立即梗脖击了回去，幸好两人都穿着制服，会议室的空气才没有打架：“你才理智点！你一会儿说他们伤人，一会儿又说他们无力伤人。所以怎么着？坏事都往他们身上摊？你想把他们捉起来干嘛？神精病院还是监狱？就为了点Alpha的脸面！”

“够了。”

“够你个屁！你们才是鼻子和屌思考的混…不，我们，我们才是该去监狱里蹲蹲的！特别是你这种占尽资源趾高气昂的家伙！所有Omega都扒着你，你让他们忘记该有的人生！”Barry的声音越提越高，开始像嘶哑的尖叫。

Clark想站起身，Diana摁住他摇了摇头。

“Barry，别把对你父亲的感情带进来。”蝙蝠的语气恼烦。

“麻烦别拿家庭说事！Bat，在座的都没健全的家庭。你自怜自哀够了！不只有你爸妈死的早，超可怜的！”

一高一低的吵闹奏鸣戛然而止。

蝙蝠顿住了，看着闪电。闪电也愣住了，捂嘴看向女神。女侠扬了扬眉毛，看向超人。超人屏吸，同时看向蝙蝠，男人看向了Diana但没再将视线转移到他这边。

Clark听见Bruce一声跟呼吸几乎无差的叹息，摁在桌面上的手收回披风里，一言不发地离场。黑披风伴随间隔均匀的脚步消失在门口，全场无人阻拦。Barry有点惊慌失措，在桌边震颤起来，钢骨扶着额摇头。Clark定了很久坚毅地站起身，不等Diana有所动作，霎时掠了出去。

“Bruce！”

再一次，他冲着那个银白色环形走廊上的马上就要消逝的背影喊叫。他没有飞很近，停在距离几米的地方，这似乎是段安全距离。

“我很抱歉，我不是那个意思，我当时在热潮期，那会让人失常。”这句话并没有让黑色停步。

“好的，这不是个好借口，我知道。”Clark咬牙自言自语喃道，紧接放大了音量，“我喜欢你，所以我说那话的时候不是…”

话还没说完他的目的就达到了，蝙蝠停住了，并破天荒地转身，朝他走来。

Clark受宠若惊地看着靠近的人类，又一字一顿清晰地重复了一遍：“我喜欢你。”

“回农场。”蝙蝠用阴影笼罩着他命令，他们脚尖对着脚尖。

Clark眉间皱起鼓包，困惑抬头。这是哪门子回应？

“不许参加这次行动，回农场。”蝙蝠从拢裹全身的黑幕里伸出一只手握住Clark的左肩，很用力，跟他看他的眼神一样。

“好，我回。”Clark答应，他不确定自己会不会那么做，不知道Bruce为什么这么说，他只是想看看他妥协一次会是什么反应。

然后，Bruce笑了，轻轻地，嘴角提了一下，有一种终于保全完成一件事的欣喜。他收回Clark肩上的手，指节若有若无地蹭过他脸颊。

Clark呆在原地，心脏被掐住了无法跳动，面前的走廊已经空无一物了还没做出下一个动作。

“Clark…Clark！”Barry扒在门口探出一个红色的脑袋，怯生生地叫了好几次。

Clark回身，闪电塌着眉毛瘪着嘴，那是他见过的Barry最低落抱歉的神情了，平常这小伙子总闪亮又顽皮。

“对不起…”他说。

“没什么。”Clark走回门口，拍了拍他头上包着头发的光滑头盔，“我只想知道你是怎么笑得那么大声的同时还记住录像台词的。”

Barry没回应Clark的打趣，攥着拳，紧张地问：“Bat怎么样？气炸了？我真的很抱歉，我很冲动，Iris怪我这一点很多次了…他还回来么？”

Clark笑着往Barry胸口碰了一拳，“依旧很臭屁，依旧要发号施令。但以后别这样了，好么？”

“是！长官。”Barry立正敬了个礼。

“那么，介意跟我说说你父亲么？”Clark摸着自己的左肩膀。

 

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Clark并没对Barry的隐瞒感到失落或失望，坦诚需要时间，而这位年轻人对他推心置腹的程度早跟他们相识的时间不成正比。他只是没料到Barry对提这件事排斥到这般程度。

蝙蝠已驾驶飞机离开，四人转移了场地。Clark提这个建议是想冲淡不快的气氛，显而易见，没有成功。

休息室里无他人，夜晚这座实验室的运作权基本在他们手中——强烈信任的赠予。打开灯，取了一些白天没消耗完的袋装食物和饮品。他们看似各自换下了制服，可实际上，Barry和Clark都只是在外面套了私服，Diana风衣一裹，Victor继续他'裸奔'的状态。

笨拙而友好，Clark搅拌着咖啡里的糖和奶等桌对面的Barry主动开口。

可乐里的冰块几乎化尽，Barry终于停下晃动的手。

“我父亲是Omega。”他轻轻地说。

没人惊讶，Diana和Victor早知道，而Clark有所预料。

“那你的母亲？”

“Beta。”

“那你是你父亲生…”

“我父亲是Omega！我。父。亲。我姓Allen！Allen！你哪个字听不懂！Clark！”Barry拍桌，激动地站起，Clark伸手扶住要倒的可乐。

“抱歉。”Clark诚恳抬眼，掌心向下压在桌上，声音平稳，“坐下来，Barry。”

无论男女性种，孕者为母，姓从父。这项法则般的常识随称呼起源流传至今。同时，Omega为孕者也是一条常识。在这之前，Omega和Beta的结合本就已够引人异议。加之Barry是Alpha。如此的家庭，在媒体业呆过的Clark再清楚不过它是舆论的宠儿。

然而还没结束，Barry缺氧般吸了两口空气，跌回椅子上，嘴唇开合了许久，握着纸杯低头。

“哦上帝…你帮我说吧，Victor。”他求助。

“他父亲杀了他母亲…”

“他没有！”Barry差点把饮料砸向Victor。

“我没说完，Barry。”Victor双手投降，完全习惯了他为这事发飙到不像自己，“他父亲没有，但无从考证，所以法庭判决后进了监狱。”

“什么鬼的法庭判决！没有！他们直接把他往精神病院送！”

那晚，天气好的像个笑话，清澈的风把血和尾气的气味带出老远。跑不快的小男孩刚失去母亲，就眼睁睁看着父亲被五花大绑扔上囚车，Joe压着他，防止他哭喊着冲进车轮底下。Barry眼前发黑，他压不上鲜活的血口子，哪里的他都压不上。

“但他在监狱。”一个在监狱的Omega，Clark不敢想象。

“是的…他拒绝了，他是心脏外科医生。”小伙子并起胳膊和腿，埋头团缩在桌边，声音像烧到末尾的蜡烛在闪烁，“心脏外科！做了无数场手术…他怕某些脑子有洞的病人听说给自己做手术的医生是精神病要重诊。心脏，兄弟们，那地方需要自信，而且禁不起折腾…”

空气死寂下来，谁能说一句相配的话接上去。

“又是一起，Omega打伤几个警察跑了。”钢骨忽然道。

“跑得好…”Barry趴桌上咕哝着睡着了，他真的燃尽了，从蝙蝠说抓捕Omega开始就狂奔的心跳终于慢下来。

“他明早起来肯定要二十多个汉堡。”全程一言不发的Diana此时笑语了一句。

Clark抱起Barry，让瘦小的身躯窝进怀里，回道：“我觉得他会要香肠。”

 

——————

 

蝙蝠的提前归巢出乎管家的意料，浴缸里的水只放了一半。他听见了并不愉快的全过程，还以为斗士会像平常一样先去跟高谭暗巷里的无赖算一笔小帐。

“老爷，您还得等会儿。”

老管家在哗哗的水声中转身，热腾的水汽才萦萦渺渺铺满一池缸。

“不急。”

Bruce手臂撑在门框上，系着一件挂袍微微弓着背，他晃了晃手里的波尔本，那是他父亲爱喝的酒，至少在他记忆里是的。

“确定要现在喝醉么，先生。”

Alfred朝Bruce抛出手里的物件，Bruce抬手接住轻松中传，浴盐球一个个沿刻意拉长的V字轨道落进浴缸。他们重复着这个幼稚而和谐的游戏，只是Bruce不会再输了，Alfred也再没机会提出一个不允许拒绝的要求。

“你不觉得醉醺醺的状态适合我呆会儿要做的事么？”

最后一个以浮夸的高抛物线越过管家头顶坠进水里，发出响亮的一声。Bruce仰头灌空玻璃杯里的液体，解开系带踏进四足支立的老式浴缸，长腿翘出水面，足腱搁在缸沿上。

他晃晃杯子，Alfred拒绝添加。

“Bruce老爷，我相信今天的坏事后还是发生了一件好事的。”

“发生了一件坏事。”Bruce盛起杯水，混着残余酒香浇在脸上，“而我确定会飞的都不怎么听话，所以，没有好事。”

Alfred为其拧停了龙头，伸出手。Bruce乖乖交出杯子，脖颈枕上位子适当的软垫望着天花板，随被热气蒸腾出的醉意阑珊闭上眼。

“Alfred，还记得你以前教导的——人无法改变过去，但可以改变未来。”

“是的，我现在也这么认为。”

“我相信你，我的老伙计。”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *因为Omega的精神失常率是其他性种的几倍，在某些地区甚至是十几倍。所以Omega常被冠上神经病的定论，一旦犯法，简单诊断后都会送往精神病院，那里有较好的居住和医疗环境，且适合O性种群体。


	30. Chapter 30

凌晨，高谭被雨洗刷过的街巷并没有变干净，她有古老且实用的排水系统，同时也有凹凸不平处处可成水洼的老街道。

深蓝色的阿什顿马丁飙驰过数个沉积着灰尘和泥土的沼洼，在流浪汉的一片坑骂中闯进窄道。一辆车通行都困难的砖头路两旁摆着垃圾桶，它们飞起来越过车顶。

“呃。”Alfred终于忍无可忍地摇起他一侧的车窗，阻止那些他很确信混着食物残渣的脏水粘到衣领上。他并不在意这辆车怎样了，它不像另一辆大兄弟必须由他来修，他只希望这个阶段快点结束。

“老爷，我强烈建议开这辆车，不是为了让你把他开得跟敞篷一样。”

夜风已经吹得老人有点偏头痛，癫狂的左摇右摆让他庆幸出来前只喝了碗汤。

“Ok，你摇起你那边的窗，我要露我这张帅脸。”

Bruce粗暴地拧动手中的方向盘，机动性极好的车体一个漂亮的侧飘转向冲进另一条勉强容身的小巷，甩出一尾巴脏水和轰鸣。

他像所有的富有的丧心病狂那样，厌倦了花红酒绿，跑来肮脏的贫民区践踏一切地玩他一个人抱头鼠窜的捉迷藏。一辆豪华的跑车，烂醉如泥的面相和气息，完全不计后果的路线，不太正常的只有他的副驾驶上该是一位美艳浪荡高声尖叫的Omega，而不是马上要晕菜的老人。

不过他马上就能在这座像他家走道般熟悉的迷宫里找到了。

布满刮痕的高级跑车出现在一条偏宽的车道，两旁是废弃的商铺和常年未维修的路灯，这块地段很烂，所以让给了地痞和流浪者，随他们和这条街一起自暴自弃地腐烂。

“嘿，小姐。”

Bruce松开油门让车慢慢自己滑行，他手臂搭上空洞的车窗，手指连续轻敲着方向盘，跟车载音响里的钢琴曲走在一个调上。他用一声口哨引过蜷缩在墙边一瘸一拐向前走的女人的注意力。

女人恍惚地转过头，那是一张秀丽的脸，化花的口红和晕开的眼线遮盖了它该有的光彩。但，一个在发情期的Omega越狼狈越动人，加之她破损的衣裙和丢失了一只高跟鞋而弄脏弄破的丝袜包裹的玉足。

“上车么？”Bruce拇指倒指后座，双眼醉意朦胧地盯着她，掠食者般凶狠专注，语气却温柔，同时弯起暧昧的微笑，并且没有嚣张地狂按喇叭。

女人靠着墙好像努力辨认了一下来人，然后发出了一声惊呼。她惊恐地用手背擦了擦脸上哭花的妆——这只让她更糟——然后一瘸一拐地靠近车窗，走到昏黄的路灯下，颤巍巍地转头露出后颈，上面有淡淡的齿印。

她的声线抽泣颤抖着，鼻音浓重：“我有…我有标记了…先生…”

“但那是暂时的，对么？我不介意这种事，上来，当然你也不介意的话。”Bruce不屑挑眉，信息素登时浓郁地弥漫开，让Omega比较他与她的前者孰强孰弱。

夺取他人所有物的快感，霸凌者喜欢的，追求的，很多Alpha的情趣。

“啊…”Alfred投降地摇下车窗，这气味对Omega是种享受，但同性种间这绝对是种压迫折磨。

“嗯…”女人咬唇埋下头，杂乱的黑色卷发垂下来遮住微颤的肩膀，她怯懦地点了点头，小步靠近了去拉车门。

“等等。”

Bruce叫住她。她像头受惊的小鹿一样弹跳起来，害怕地缩着肩膀看向Alpha。

“把你不中用的鞋扔了，要走路的地方我抱你。”

 

———————

 

睡梦中Barry感到一只手的重量和温暖从他的额到头顶规律地抚摸，令人安心的，稳定的力量源源不断渡进他躁动的脑神经。

“妈妈…”

他喃喃着转动了一下头部，那只手顿了顿，悄悄拿开了。

“妈…”Barry朝热量离开的方向转头，皱眉呢喃着想寻回帮他逃避梦魇的重量，突然，肺部空气被阻拦，一股强大的压力密封了他的口鼻。

“唔…唔唔！”Barry挣扎，拳打脚踢但无济于事，他猛地睁开眼，那股力撤开。他噔地弹坐起来，边晃头边高叫：“蓄意谋杀！Hal！”

晃散了白光，看清举着一手站在床边的Clark。他没闻到气味，所以以为…Barry喉头哽了下，补上一声：“Clark…”

“噢！宝贝儿子，妈妈怎么舍得。”Clark无辜地笑，为朋友奇怪的象声词眨了眨眼。他穿着白体恤，在窗户照进来的阳光下好的不像真的。

“去你的！”Barry大概知道自己梦话都说些什么，他抄起背后的枕头砸过去。

Clark笑着抱住，从后面露出脑袋：“中午了，你为什么没饿醒，我几个小时前就听见你的肚子在唱歌。”

咕噜噜。像要及时证实超人的耿直，Barry的肚子哼了曲小调。

“呃嗯…”Barry打圈摸着胃，“或许，逃避饥饿。科学证明，人在睡眠的时候脑垂体会缓解…”

Clark胳膊下夹着枕头举起两只手，一手竖着食指：“你是想继续你的科学演讲，还是我给你弄点吃的。”

“吃的！”Barry做反应不需要一秒。

Clark笑着皱着眉毛摇头，把枕头丢回去：“起来，洗手，穿好裤子。”

“听您的诶，老母亲诶。”Barry高声朗诵，蹭下床铺把运动裤提上腰系松紧带。

“乖儿子，洗手。”Clark边起炉灶的火，边头也不回地喊住蹑手蹑脚潜行向餐桌的Barry，嘴上一点也不输。

“做妈的料，你简直。”Barry抱怨着放弃近在咫尺的馅饼，去了趟洗手间。

“我只是答应了Diana不把你饿死在这里，顺便，报答你照顾我的那几天。”

Clark从几大包超市塑料袋里拿出食材，系上他唯一找到的一条绿色的围裙，捋了捋胸口那只被马克笔画上睫毛、口红和硕大胸部的维尼熊，回头用眼神询问关于这条东西的品味。

“哦！不要！别报答！”Barry满嘴食物地抗议，天知道卖着超人人情是多爽的一种感觉。抬眼看见Clark的样子一个没憋住，喷了一桌后压到桌下头去笑了。

 

好几盘薯条、牛肉和烤肠，十几个汉堡。Barry进食和讨要食物的速度让Clark感觉所有东西都没在锅上呆熟，不过极速跑者对拉肚子并不在意，而且吃得浑身上下，满屋子都很喜悦。

“你做的东西好吃太多了！”Barry又打圈摸着鼓胀的胃部。

Clark清理完厨房和餐桌，解下围裙表情嫌弃地搭到一旁椅子上：“你在跟谁比？”

“呃…我另一个…算是朋友…吧。”Barry低着头，脚一晃一晃地踢着桌子腿。

Clark看他不想继续说下去的样子，便没再问，他不喜欢挖别人伤疤，也不喜欢逼迫别人。按Barry的性格，如果他想说，会抓着你说个不停。

“那我先走了。”Clark在小公寓里又转了一圈，确定没什么需要帮忙的了。

“去哪儿？Bat叫我们待命。”Barry焦急地站起来，他还想让Clark带他去天空看烟花表演的，格拉尼特峰国家公园今天晚上有演出。

“但他叫我回农场。”Clark耸肩。

“那你就真回啊…”Barry塌下肩膀。他现在很想有人陪，可他不会留决定要走的人。

“答应他了。”Clark想起那个似笑非笑的弧度，心脏就漏一拍，他能体会到那个表情有多解脱温和，不想辜负。

“而且Bruce肯定有他的理由，需要我就喊一声，我听得见。”他摘下耳朵里的通讯器放在桌子上，揉了Barry一把，飞出了窗户。

Barry歪着脑袋看着大开的窗户。Clark肯定也走得不太情愿，因为，他的头都快被拧下来了。

 

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

总统套房的昂贵之处除了在豪华地区徒占大面积，价值连城的装饰和设施外，还有沉重的跟门缝严丝合缝的包木雕花隔离门。Alfred指尖夹着门卡刷开，用肩膀顶开门，两手大大小小的纸袋塞进房间。客厅有辆横在过道的餐车，上面的食物被切去大半，斜插在冰桶里的红酒启了瓶塞，一股性交过的麝香甜腻纠缠的气味淡淡地弥散。

看来在管家出门采购取物的这个白天，那位Alpha还是从房间出来过的。

Alfred打开客厅的窗户，进书房单独配的洗漱室清理了手指和额头，坐进电脑椅，刚调出格框分割的界面，外面传来门锁拧动的声音。

气味比人先到，结合过的信息素比单独的Omega还易引人遐想。Alfred轻咳一声，门很快在女人满足的叹息里合上。

玻璃碰撞声后Bruce出现在书房里，拇指插在睡袍的腰带里，慵懒地晃着杯里醇红的酒液，微敞的胸脯上布满细红的抓痕。他收敛了自己的气味，但雌性黏在他身上的不受控制。

“晚上好，Alfred。”

“晚上好，Bruce老爷，韦恩家族有可能意外地添丁么？”Alfred摘下眼镜掏出羊皮布擦拭。

“她吃了避孕药，我带了避孕套。”Bruce弯腰在成叠的纸袋里挑选，“内衣？”他拎出三个，冲Alfred晃着杯子问。

“那个小的。”一句伤尽肝肺的话——来自单独走进女士内衣店的老男人。

“代女士感谢的你牺牲。”Bruce背对着桌子，感谢里全是坏笑，将四个纸袋拎进了卧室，留老人在桌后摇头。

上天，他真需要杯酒。

 

“她的血液化验。”

没有蝙蝠衣，Bruce依旧能够神出鬼没。刚到酒柜前斟了杯伏特加的老人对突然在身后出现的声音像习惯了孩子的恶作剧一样淡然。

“还没出结果。”

“其他Omega的消息。”

“没有确切的，有人说看见他们进了树林，有人说跑进了贫民窟。星城抓住两个，没送警局。”

这一个月来陆陆续续的恶性伤害事件，四个城市加起来上报的就有三十多起，隐瞒不报的想必要翻三四倍。犯人在案的不到六起。最好的情况，他们有愿意帮其隐姓埋名的亲戚朋友，坏的，遇到三两大汉曝尸野外。

沉默里，老管家灌完了杯里的液体，又倒上半杯，他转身看向半坐在沙发背上的男人，西裤包裹的长腿斜亘了半条走道。他蹙着眉，陷入沉思，老人几乎能听见他思考引擎的旋转，吸噬着他的光彩，即使那光彩仅属于面具。

“Irons小姐情况如何？”Alfred放回酒瓶。

“都正常，除了。”Bruce把衬衫挽到手肘，小臂上四个开始泛紫黑的指印。

“哦，老爷，您可能就是跟力气大的Omega有缘。”Alfred戏剧性地吟诵。

“哈哈，非常有趣，Alfred。”Bruce干巴巴地捧读。

“顺带的消息，Kent先生回农场了。”老管家多年重复着他的实验，寻找什么东西能让这孩子真切地舒展眉头。好消息，他找到了。Bruce抬眼，掠带诧异地扬了扬眉，扬没了眉心的沟壑。

Alfred侧了下脑袋，两人一块走进书房，Bruce俯身，鼠标划亮屏幕。左上角的方格里沙发上的Martha指使着儿子拿这拿那，卷发男孩任劳任怨地依照指示摆满了沙发前的茶几，然后坐到母亲旁边，强壮的身体把她挤到笑出了声。她真是把他养到了好大。

“难得。”他轻喃着，盯着左上角的一小块屏幕，欣赏两人的表情，他们好像正在分享一部很不错的喜剧，Clark换着样式地大笑。

Alfred抿着伏特加，说真的，可能是他喝醉了，看见了当年那个还会因得到礼物有一丝喜悦的孩子。

咔咔，咣，咔。

隔墙传来奇怪的动静，Bruce把眼睛从屏幕里拔出来，机警地侧耳静听两秒，直腰走了出去。他打开卧室的门，看见紫色裙子的女人扳着上悬式的窗户，企图把脑袋塞进下方那十几厘米的缝隙，嘎嘎作响的连接处马上就要被两只细胳膊扳断，摇摇欲坠。

Alfred愣在原地，Bruce已赶上前，压住女人的头把她从窗下拽出来。女人挣扎嘶叫着，飙着惨烈的高音，在最后一根手指被扒里窗框时狠狠挥出胳膊。Bruce别过头，侧颊上显出一道细长的血痕，他先前给她带上了条十字架的手链，祷告上帝祝她幸福。

他的祷告从没奏效过。不奇怪，他不是信徒，也从没受过眷顾。

“Alfred，关窗！”Bruce双臂捆着她抱起后退，她手指撕抓着他的手臂，赤裸的后跟接连不断地蹬在他小腿的迎面骨上，如此庆幸没把高跟鞋放在床边。

Alfred跑来压上窗户，现在不是抱怨卧室里气味的时候。女人在Bruce的束缚下渐渐安静下来，精疲力竭地急促喘气，Bruce放松了手臂，慢慢让她双脚着地。忽然，手肘捅进了他胸口，不可小觑的力道将他搡了出去，赤足夺门而去。

“Kennel·Irons！”一声低吼。

Alfred捂住鼻子，外面传来咚的东西落地的声音。

Bruce迈出卧室，走到跪在窗下的Omega面前，居高临下地命令：“抬头。”

Kennel瑟缩了下肩膀，僵硬地朝Alpha的方向昂起头，眼里盛满恐惧的泪水，卷发被冷汗贴在苍白脸上。

与前一次一样，回神过来，她都记得自己做了什么，她很惊讶能办到这些，可殴打了Alpha的Omega，后果不堪设想。前一个她能逃脱，而这一位，她甚至不认为自己还能站起来，刚一瞬间，有个无形的大掌将她拍在了地上。

“对不起…对不起…对不起…”她瑟瑟发抖地乞求。

“Kennel。”看清了她清明的绿眼睛，Bruce曲膝蹲下降低压迫性。他是确定了她进入缓冲期才离开的，没谁的身体混帐到只有5分钟的缓冲，“告诉我刚刚发生了什么。”

“我，我不知道…我…对不起！我不知道！我不是故意的，我不知道！我真的…”Kennel疯狂地摇头，一个劲儿地往墙里挤，恨不得把自己融进去。她从前一位Alpha那里熟知施虐的步骤，柔声引诱你靠近，然后就是高举的巴掌。

“Kennel。”Bruce用满是抓痕的手捧住Omega的脸，扳向自己拉近，靠眼睛和声音将镇定传染过去，“回答我的问题，什么东西在影响你。”

Kennel抽噎着吞咽唾沫，好几次，又好几次：“…有股香味…”

“从哪里来。”

“外，外面…我想跟着走，所以我真的不是故意！”

Bruce震动了下手掌，把Omega的慌乱全震下去。

“哪个方向？”他问。

Kennel哽咽着，抬手指向东南。Bruce辨认片刻，抬手关上窗，手刀劈晕人后揽膝抱起，放进卧室的大床。

“现在的抑制剂不能妄用，所以她醒了。”Bruce甩展开大衣套上，“我不介意Pennyworth家多一名成员。”

“老爷，你真的不需要我去蝙蝠洞为你…”

Bruce唰一下抽出餐盘下垫的餐巾，抹去往下巴滑落的血珠扔在地上。

“不用，我知道他会在哪里。他从来喜欢在那里。”

房门落锁，年长的Alpha无可奈何地叹气。他不知道还要为擅自放超人进宅遭到几次报复，也不知道还要这样无能为力地看着他的小少爷赴险多少次。

 

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

他从来喜欢在那里。

那个白脸绿发的男人坐在一个花里胡哨的高柜上，翘着紫色的裤腿，亮蓝皮鞋一晃一晃，白手套持着两根不知哪儿掰下来的细钢筋，在空气里画扭曲的弧线。

他点点这里，带着各式小丑面具的男男女女敲打残损的钢架，他点点那里，一排浑浑噩噩的Omega发出层次不齐的劣质高音，他又昂起下巴冲前方的空地凌空一划，两个面具蹲下去，用手里的蜡烛引燃了炮芯。鞭炮连排炸过去，飞溅起砂石，最后在蝙蝠面前炸出彩带，挂了他一身。

他从来喜欢在那里，在蝙蝠失败的废墟上，血红的嘴唇裂成过分的角度，做他的游戏，开他的玩笑，完整他的人生。

“Batsy，Batsy，my lovely Batsy～”

他掐着嗓子歌唱。

上一次，他在炸死罗宾的废墟上甩抛着实验室病毒。这一次，他在炸毁的韦恩汽车厂践踏着数百人的生命开畸形的交响乐会。

两根钢筋一挥，两边同时发出震耳欲聋的打击噪音。重建初期的汽车厂刚清理完碎石，堆积起材料，搭建出两人高的脚手架。而他们，敲击着这一切。

“欢迎来到我的派对，Batmannnn——”大功率照灯投亮，Joker高举手臂，噪音逐渐停下，突出诡异的热情。

回应的，仅是黑影的无动于衷。

“其实，哦，你肯定想不到。“Joker对白手套啐上两口，向后抹在绿头发上，”我有多喜欢你这个朋友。”

蝙蝠碾过石粒和彩条掠近，披风下的手握着枪，实弹的枪。上一次，他把他送去了阿卡姆，这一次，他承受不起再失去任何一个人了，他真的所剩无几。

“等等！等等。别急啊Bats。啊哈哈哈噢哈哈。”

Joker蹦上花红柳绿的大箱子，狂笑着，弓背跺脚，他兴奋极了，敲打手里的钢筋。蝙蝠披风一翻，抬起枪，他立即蹦下躲在高柜后面，面具列队聚集挤满他们之间的空隙，汪汪洋洋数百人。

蝙蝠收回枪后退，多个冷硬的器物顶住了他的后背，无数笑脸苦脸鬼脸在他身后攒动，大笑或大哭，都拿着铁棍，钢筋，或者电棍和枪。人圈开始聚拢，包围蝙蝠，大群Omega发情的高浓度气味聚成了一团毒气，能将任何一个Alpha逼进发狂的泥沼。

蝙蝠在中心打转，掐紧臂甲，脉搏忽快忽慢地挣扎，他用尽了里面的抑制液。在心跳超过承受范围前，打开了面具的隔离层，那丝淡泊的化学腐蚀味彻底销声匿迹。

“说句话嘛！别这么严肃。我，给你准备了全部的！这些。”

兀的，一只白手从人群中伸出，竖着一根指头摇晃指点着游走：“这些，这些，还有这些Omega。很遗憾，我已经不是他们的一员了。”那手无奈地摊开，声音也哭丧地可怜，“不然我绝对享受这狂欢。”

蝙蝠抬臂格挡节奏怪异的击打，每一下，这些细胳膊使出的都是能让人骨折的力量。

小丑发明出增强力量的药剂，出乎意料但不惊讶；这些药剂混进了抑制剂，早有预料却防不胜防；聚集他们的香气来自那个高调的有孔箱，明目张胆到让你手足无措。  
击毁它——绝不是个好方法。  
密封处理——要越过这些被精神绑架的Omega。

“放了他们！”蝙蝠低哮。失败、再失败、他依旧有命令人的底气，他必须。

“放？怎么放！？我没抓着他们，也没绑着他们。他们靠自由的双腿双手到这里，参加我的出狱派对。”那双肮脏的白手套在面具间一起一伏，Joker在跳，“噢，哈！感动死了。”

蝙蝠车自动升起支台，机枪瞄向人群中。

“哦哦哦哦！别这样。这些可都是无辜的孩子。”Joker的声音瞬间在人潮中移了位，手套也消失了，可疯狂还在继续，“最小的估计，嗯…刚出性种特征吧，我看看，16吧。哦小宝宝，去给那只黑色的Alpha看看你。”

一个黑发男孩挤进了人群中心——蝙蝠侠所在的位置。他的头在推搡中挨了好几下，面具被谁拉到了脑后，靠细绳挂在脖子上，血从额角滴进圆睁的蓝眼睛。他空洞地望着前方，跟蝙蝠一起承受殴打，脖子在闷声敲击下梗直，他不被不允许摔倒。

蝙蝠伸手护住他的后脑搂进披风，用肩膀和背脊迎接连续不断的骇人的力道。蝙蝠衣让他撑到现在，鼻腔和喉咙涌出铁锈味。他能反击，能将他们一一击倒，可后果就是外圈的人踩在内圈人的身上踏过来。

“呃！”一阵电流钻痛全身，蝙蝠敞开披风，只见男孩手里拿着电棒，仰头看他，咧出小丑笑。

“别以为裹着隔离布就能伪装，它们藏住了你的味儿，但包住了你的裆啊！Big Baby Batsy～我献给你这些！”

蝙蝠从后脖击晕了男孩，弯臂揽住以免他滑落地上。

“Joker，他们是你的同性。”沙哑无力的陈述。

“什么？你再说一遍？我记得我都把腺体塞给你吃了，你刚刚说什么？”他的声音，让人看到了把手摆到耳边，满面疑惑的样子。

那天是他的圣诞节，他真的超级满意那天。在阿卡姆，把精心熬制的热汤泼了蝙蝠一脸。他残废了，摆脱了性种同时残废了。当然，最满意的还是变了色的蝙蝠脸，那汤他还凉了凉呢，多体贴。

“话说，我是不是也能尝到点特殊的东西？礼尚往来，基本礼仪，Bats。我记得你很讲究这些。哈哈哈哈噫哈哈哈。”Joker从一群人肩膀后探出脑袋龇牙嘲笑。

蝙蝠咬牙切齿地抬枪，手臂灌了铅般沉重。小丑在枪口对准他前将一个女人拉到面前，又一根铁棍抡在蝙蝠头上。

“开枪啊，她倒下了你就能杀死我。”Joker用的是宣誓的语气，滑稽而阴森，“如果你连不杀无辜的原则都放弃了，那么，Batsy，这场派对会很精彩，很精彩，我喜欢，非常喜欢。”

蝙蝠搓碎臼齿，甩开晕眩，他想揍碎那张笑脸，把拳头砸进腐烂的脑浆，可不是时候。他披风一旋，扫开近身的Omega，手回腰间换出镖枪。

“先别飞，Batsy，听我说完今天的开场词。”小丑高叫，毫不掩饰夸张的窃笑，“你走了，他们就得自己打自己啦！你知道发情期就是蛮不讲理的，你知道的。”

片刻，蝙蝠在猖狂的笑声中放下手，重回数量悬殊的对峙，任人群把他涌离彩柜。他护着昏迷的男孩，被殴打着，碾压着，计算蝙蝠车该用多少时速才能铲起箱子，将它完整带离。

 

红色从夜幕骤然砸下，他单手举着个隔离舱，映着STAR的字样。超人把它放下，彩柜轻推进去，关上舱门。

探照灯下，他眉间聚了一团阴影，转头看向人群。

 

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

他从来喜欢在那里。

那个白脸绿发的男人坐在一个花里胡哨的高柜上，翘着紫色的裤腿，亮蓝皮鞋一晃一晃，白手套持着两根不知哪儿掰下来的细钢筋，在空气里画扭曲的弧线。

他点点这里，带着各式小丑面具的男男女女敲打残损的钢架，他点点那里，一排浑浑噩噩的Omega发出层次不齐的劣质高音，他又昂起下巴冲前方的空地凌空一划，两个面具蹲下去，用手里的蜡烛引燃了炮芯。鞭炮连排炸过去，飞溅起砂石，最后在蝙蝠面前炸出彩带，挂了他一身。

他从来喜欢在那里，在蝙蝠失败的废墟上，血红的嘴唇裂成过分的角度，做他的游戏，开他的玩笑，完整他的人生。

“Batsy，Batsy，my lovely Batsy～”

他掐着嗓子歌唱。

上一次，他在炸死罗宾的废墟上甩抛着实验室病毒。这一次，他在炸毁的韦恩汽车厂践踏着数百人的生命开畸形的交响乐会。

两根钢筋一挥，两边同时发出震耳欲聋的打击噪音。重建初期的汽车厂刚清理完碎石，堆积起材料，搭建出两人高的脚手架。而他们，敲击着这一切。

“欢迎来到我的派对，Batmannnn——”大功率照灯投亮，Joker高举手臂，噪音逐渐停下，突出诡异的热情。

回应的，仅是黑影的无动于衷。

“其实，哦，你肯定想不到。“Joker对白手套啐上两口，向后抹在绿头发上，”我有多喜欢你这个朋友。”

蝙蝠碾过石粒和彩条掠近，披风下的手握着枪，实弹的枪。上一次，他把他送去了阿卡姆，这一次，他承受不起再失去任何一个人了，他真的所剩无几。

“等等！等等。别急啊Bats。啊哈哈哈噢哈哈。”

Joker蹦上花红柳绿的大箱子，狂笑着，弓背跺脚，他兴奋极了，敲打手里的钢筋。蝙蝠披风一翻，抬起枪，他立即蹦下躲在高柜后面，面具列队聚集挤满他们之间的空隙，汪汪洋洋数百人。

蝙蝠收回枪后退，多个冷硬的器物顶住了他的后背，无数笑脸苦脸鬼脸在他身后攒动，大笑或大哭，都拿着铁棍，钢筋，或者电棍和枪。人圈开始聚拢，包围蝙蝠，大群Omega发情的高浓度气味聚成了一团毒气，能将任何一个Alpha逼进发狂的泥沼。

蝙蝠在中心打转，掐紧臂甲，脉搏忽快忽慢地挣扎，他用尽了里面的抑制液。在心跳超过承受范围前，打开了面具的隔离层，那丝淡泊的化学腐蚀味彻底销声匿迹。

“说句话嘛！别这么严肃。我，给你准备了全部的！这些。”

兀的，一只白手从人群中伸出，竖着一根指头摇晃指点着游走：“这些，这些，还有这些Omega。很遗憾，我已经不是他们的一员了。”那手无奈地摊开，声音也哭丧地可怜，“不然我绝对享受这狂欢。”

蝙蝠抬臂格挡节奏怪异的击打，每一下，这些细胳膊使出的都是能让人骨折的力量。

小丑发明出增强力量的药剂，出乎意料但不惊讶；这些药剂混进了抑制剂，早有预料却防不胜防；聚集他们的香气来自那个高调的有孔箱，明目张胆到让你手足无措。  
击毁它——绝不是个好方法。  
密封处理——要越过这些被精神绑架的Omega。

“放了他们！”蝙蝠低哮。失败、再失败、他依旧有命令人的底气，他必须。

“放？怎么放！？我没抓着他们，也没绑着他们。他们靠自由的双腿双手到这里，参加我的出狱派对。”那双肮脏的白手套在面具间一起一伏，Joker在跳，“噢，哈！感动死了。”

蝙蝠车自动升起支台，机枪瞄向人群中。

“哦哦哦哦！别这样。这些可都是无辜的孩子。”Joker的声音瞬间在人潮中移了位，手套也消失了，可疯狂还在继续，“最小的估计，嗯…刚出性种特征吧，我看看，16吧。哦小宝宝，去给那只黑色的Alpha看看你。”

一个黑发男孩挤进了人群中心——蝙蝠侠所在的位置。他的头在推搡中挨了好几下，面具被谁拉到了脑后，靠细绳挂在脖子上，血从额角滴进圆睁的蓝眼睛。他空洞地望着前方，跟蝙蝠一起承受殴打，脖子在闷声敲击下梗直，他不被不允许摔倒。

蝙蝠伸手护住他的后脑搂进披风，用肩膀和背脊迎接连续不断的骇人的力道。蝙蝠衣让他撑到现在，鼻腔和喉咙涌出铁锈味。他能反击，能将他们一一击倒，可后果就是外圈的人踩在内圈人的身上踏过来。

“呃！”一阵电流钻痛全身，蝙蝠敞开披风，只见男孩手里拿着电棒，仰头看他，咧出小丑笑。

“别以为裹着隔离布就能伪装，它们藏住了你的味儿，但包住了你的裆啊！Big Baby Batsy～我献给你这些！”

蝙蝠从后脖击晕了男孩，弯臂揽住以免他滑落地上。

“Joker，他们是你的同性。”沙哑无力的陈述。

“什么？你再说一遍？我记得我都把腺体塞给你吃了，你刚刚说什么？”他的声音，让人看到了把手摆到耳边，满面疑惑的样子。

那天是他的圣诞节，他真的超级满意那天。在阿卡姆，把精心熬制的热汤泼了蝙蝠一脸。他残废了，摆脱了性种同时残废了。当然，最满意的还是变了色的蝙蝠脸，那汤他还凉了凉呢，多体贴。

“话说，我是不是也能尝到点特殊的东西？礼尚往来，基本礼仪，Bats。我记得你很讲究这些。哈哈哈哈噫哈哈哈。”Joker从一群人肩膀后探出脑袋龇牙嘲笑。

蝙蝠咬牙切齿地抬枪，手臂灌了铅般沉重。小丑在枪口对准他前将一个女人拉到面前，又一根铁棍抡在蝙蝠头上。

“开枪啊，她倒下了你就能杀死我。”Joker用的是宣誓的语气，滑稽而阴森，“如果你连不杀无辜的原则都放弃了，那么，Batsy，这场派对会很精彩，很精彩，我喜欢，非常喜欢。”

蝙蝠搓碎臼齿，甩开晕眩，他想揍碎那张笑脸，把拳头砸进腐烂的脑浆，可不是时候。他披风一旋，扫开近身的Omega，手回腰间换出镖枪。

“先别飞，Batsy，听我说完今天的开场词。”小丑高叫，毫不掩饰夸张的窃笑，“你走了，他们就得自己打自己啦！你知道发情期就是蛮不讲理的，你知道的。”

片刻，蝙蝠在猖狂的笑声中放下手，重回数量悬殊的对峙，任人群把他涌离彩柜。他护着昏迷的男孩，被殴打着，碾压着，计算蝙蝠车该用多少时速才能铲起箱子，将它完整带离。

 

红色从夜幕骤然砸下，他单手举着个隔离舱，映着STAR的字样。超人把它放下，彩柜轻推进去，关上舱门。

探照灯下，他眉间聚了一团阴影，转头看向人群。

 

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

 

 

 

“你真没进过蝙蝠洞？”

 

Clark被Diana扶进别野的时候，他这么问。他拿披风遮着腰胯，Alpha的那一口后让Omega的身体从狂暴的振奋坠入了绵情的等待，热流和凉意在胯下反复地轮转，他想他湿了，一塌糊涂。现在在他体内跟Omega荷尔蒙结合的小分子可都是Bruce的，哦天，不能再想了。

 

“怎么回事？男孩。我真的没进过。”

 

Diana把想上楼的Omega拽下来，推进Bruce的卧室。

 

Clark踉跄了一下，摔坐进睡过一次的大床。他以为Diana是进过的，只是向Barry他们隐瞒了，毕竟她跟Bruce看了起来那么亲密，那么和谐，那么无话不谈。该死，他现在又开始婆婆妈妈地烦这个了。

 

“别浪费了特权，超人。”Diana从楼上的客房取来衣物放在Clark腿上。

 

可他并不想要特权。Clark无力又感谢地笑了笑，把衣服和披风一起堆在鼓突的事物上，遮掩尴尬。

 

“那么我离开了，Bruce回来你听得见。”Diana说。

 

Clark微微点点头，闭眼靠上床头。

 

是的，他当然听得见，他的五感被Omega的体质又增强了好几倍，他能闻见Diana发间特意调配过的香气，听见别墅外湖里鱼群的私语，感觉到Bruce房间里的空气从他裸露的皮肤上爬过。这是只是房间里的空气，单纯的空气，Bruce没留下气味，或者说散尽了，看来他很久没往自己床上好好躺过了。

 

他满脑子的他，停不下来。

 

等到Diana飞远到不刻意听不见的距离，Clark拿开布料堆，撑了一把才飘起来，缓慢而笨拙地脱下盛满汗液的制服，把透气的棉布套到身上，重新坠回软垫里。这个床够他来回滚三圈，可他现在只想静静贴着床沿，依靠床头坐成一个不标准的九十度。

 

Bruce毫不吝啬地给予了他足够的激素，让他可以不构成威胁地软上好一会儿。这就是蝙蝠的目的，使威胁暂时不成威胁，再送到可以封锁威胁的地方。他望着卧室的天花板，想找出那些红色的灯，再研究研究是不是能远程控制。他今晚可能连一句道歉也没法当面说。

 

Clark捞来披风盖在腿上，他竟觉得有些冷。闭上眼，他等待脑海里尖锐的冲击停下来，强迫身体习惯催促和渴求，沉静下不必要的期待和集中，陷入一种半梦半醒的状态，他也很久没好好休息了。

 

 

不知过了多久，后颈一阵刺痛，Clark呻吟着睁开眼，呼吸停滞。Bruce站在床前，半裸上身，额发往下滴着水，身上散发着皂角的香气和那股Clark最爱的气味，他没藏着。

 

Clark又惊又喜，瞬间紧张，一下蹭坐起来，有点磕巴的喊了声。而Alpha仅是盯着他，黑暗里反光的眼睛盯得Clark发怵，后颈的疼痛持续不断，超越了一个咬能带来的正常痛感。

 

Clark皱眉，抬手去摸红肿的腺体。Bruce轻啧，背过身去肩膀起伏，好像在深呼吸。Clark抬眼，一击重拳打进心脏。

 

Bruce身上本就布满乌青肿痕，正面看时已是惨不忍睹，转过去后让人不相信他还能站着。一道四指宽的撕裂的伤口从肩膀拉到胯上，焦黑的皮肉被水冲开后里面的组织液混着血丝渗出来，有一股淡淡的化脓腐烂的气味。

 

“……Bruce.”Clark滚动干痛的喉结，艰难地又叫一声。

 

Bruce重重呼出口气，转过身，后抚额发的动作明显失去了往日的流畅：“嗯？”

 

“我搞砸了对不对？”Clark苦笑，脖上的痛转到心口。

 

“是的，你搞砸了。很砸。”Bruce直白地告诉他。

 

“抱歉，我知道结果很糟。”Clark看向窗外。乌云从月下飘过，浅白撒下来，湖面随风粼粼，衰草倾斜。他还没完全把自己当作Omega，特别是在一切貌似在掌控中的时候。不过Bruce已彻底把他看做了Omega，至少，他把性种作为了第一考虑要素。他一开始就让他离开，嘶声力竭地。Bruce是对的，最终，他没保护成任何人。

 

“不，结果很好，很不错了。”Bruce拉下脖上的毛巾，坐在另一边空荡的床沿上，病态地一根根搓拭手指。Hal和警卫队在伤亡惨重前赶到，孩子顺利送到了医院，蝙蝠车回来接离了隐匿的黑影，超人完整无缺鲜活安稳地坐在床上。Clark没事，甚至还有力气自责。没比这更好的结果了。

 

Clark惊讶地转头看过去，发现Bruce也在看他，棕色的虹膜泛着月光的白，偏近一种金色。Clark的问话梗在喉咙里，Bruce则用不会引人不快的速度移开了视线，擦另一只手。

 

他看着墙壁，脖子好像不是很好使而没有转开。“你还有精力想这些。”Bruce接着开口，语气温和地吓人。

 

Clark藏在披风下的腿不自觉地曲起微展，迎接的姿态。他胯间很难受，而且越来越难受，瘙痒得厉害。

 

Clark以为是自己在不自知的情况下爬了过去，他看见Bruce的手向他伸来，立即送上脸颊。重新审视了下姿势，他确定是Bruce主动把手伸了过来。Clark唔鸣一声，握住那只在脸上摩挲的手的手腕。

 

“脱了，别忍了，我在地下都闻到你了。”

 

Clark希望他的动作没有太过错乱或急不可耐，他真痛恨浪费的那几秒，并为他赤裸的双臂圈上Bruce脖子时对方毫不闪躲的凝视呼喊出来。

 

他颤抖着在Bruce脑后交叉十指握紧，对男人的眼睛望回去，惊喜，惊讶，困惑，怀疑，同时坚定温柔得快融化。

 

Bruce搭上坚实的髋骨将人引到大腿上跨坐，细细用手指描绘脊柱的沟壑和旁边弹韧的腰肌，手法像在评鉴一盏上等的瓷器。

 

Clark缓缓低头，试探着，害怕着迟疑。Bruce微微挺脖跟他碰上额头。

 

这是接受，一小步退让，他长久以来渴望的，即使是最微小的许可。

 

Clark坠入一种不知该如何摆放面部肌肉的狂喜，Bruce依旧保持面无动容，垂目观察男性Omega挺立的阴茎。但Clark知道Bruce绝不像表面那么平静，Alpha的信息素无规律地一收一放，带动Omega脖后的每一次酸痛。

 

“Bruce…”他发誓自己没带上哭腔，只是，你知道的，这个男人太好闻了。每次呼吸都有被拉出绝望，扯出桎梏的幻觉，或许他人永远无法从蝙蝠身上感受到这些。

 

“我在这儿。”Bruce轻声回应，轻拍男孩的背。Clark对他来说就是个男孩。他开始泡妞，打架，玩股票的时候这卷毛小东西还没出生，准确的说，还没从天上掉下来。

 

Clark埋进Bruce颈窝，拿头发挠Bruce痒痒。

 

完全是被从小黑屋里救出来的孩子，跟在农场时一样，Bruce这么想。他就不该让人把他埋进地下，或许他早就醒了，只是没力气出来。他该把他放在太阳下，等待他睫毛颤动的那一刻，他知道能等到的。

 

Clark一遍遍叫着他，下体不停扭蹭，前后流出的液体沾湿男人的裤子，散发诱惑的气味。Bruce沿脊柱摸到了Clark脖颈，微凉手掌覆盖红肿灼烧的腺体，指尖在发际周围摸索。

 

不知他捏了哪里，Clark立刻软得不成样子，趴在Bruce肩头，手指小心翼翼地勾着人肩膀怕碰到哪个疼痛的伤处，两坨臀肉还在不安分地躁动。

 

另只手很快照料过去，它从髋骨滑到耻骨，握住对Omega来说偏大的阴茎套弄，又抓住鼓胀的睾丸转玩。Clark喘息着摆动腰部摩擦Bruce的手，展开股间抬起催促手指下移。

 

Bruce照顾完他男性性器的每一寸敏感肌肤，才摁上液体的源头，围着柔软的括约肌按压，肠液一股股地被挑逗出来。

 

“把它放进来，Bruce，放进来。”

 

Clark祈求着，吻眼前脖子和肩膀连接处的旧伤，那是他用牙齿留下的永远消不掉的半圆。“我很抱歉。”他真的很抱歉，对于他的不成熟和鲁莽，对于他造成的恐慌和损失，无论支持的人们如何帮忙开脱，总有他不对的地方，他对此感到很抱歉。

 

“我说了，你不适合这个词。”来了，一个另类的开脱者。Bruce揉着那个令他发软的穴位，一根手指伸进圆形入口，很轻易地。他退出来点并上根手指再伸进去，这用了点劲。

 

Clark双膝夹住Bruce的腰，很快又松开，他晃动起腰部用肠道吮吸Bruce的手指，舔吻男人锁骨，贪婪地索取信息素。

 

手指轻缓地抽插，附着肠道往上，他似乎熟知这片地域这条道路，几次后就摁到前列腺，并曲起手指往前提拉，一次又一次。Clark的阴茎像被牵了线般跟着动，马眼处有像精液的黏液被挤出。

 

男孩咬着唇在Bruce肩前辗转着压抑，他想呼吸，但一呼吸就要出声，而一出声，他不知道自己会发出怎样的声音，可能比他看过的所有毛片里的都要吓人。

 

Bruce侧头贴到男孩耳畔。

 

“抬头。”

 

一句可以化成叹息的命令，Clark很乐意听从。他抬头。这一次服从又为他挣来难以预估的奖励。Alpha的唇欺上Clark的，一层液膜下是还没软化的粗糙唇皮。

 

Bruce刚舔唇了。

 

Clark被针扎了般一激灵，张嘴咬住两瓣唇肉。

 

Bruce皱眉，往回撤，Clark像咬住香肠的狗，死不松口。Bruce手指伸开向上勾刺。

 

“呜啊！”Clark立即张嘴，浑身绷紧，淫液大股大股外涌冲刷入侵物。Alpha刚戳了他生殖道的入口。

 

“第一次接吻？”

 

Clark无辜又受挫地游弋眼神，转了一大圈回到Bruce脸上，男人还在耐心地等他答案。

 

“不是。”Clark自暴自弃，“我刚不是故意的。”

 

“你知道这需要双方都能张嘴吧，乡下人。”Bruce勾起一侧嘴角，满满的嘲笑。

 

他该生气，用语言或行动还击回去，这是正常的做法，可他现在只是盯着Bruce松动了表情的脸在发呆。直到体内的手指又袭击了某些器官，才被快感打回现实。

 

Clark满面涨红地张开嘴，舌尖探出些许等待。

 

Bruce却低头，双手和注意都转移到Omega的下身，虔诚地服务。

 

Clark这才火起，扳起Bruce的下巴，带着向前的冲击对上嘴。

 

Bruce回应，同时丝毫不抵抗背部落下的姿势，反而是施加者意识到什么，瞬间用反结构重力的力道拉回来。

 

Clark毛孔里全是冷汗，大口喘气，红晕都吓褪下去，“抱…”语句截断，饱含Alpha激素的唾液灌入Omega口腔，后者被迫哑然感激地吞咽。

 

Alpha在性交时会大量分泌唾液，就像Omega会分泌爱液一样，这是传输信息素的介质，也是情动的征兆。舌苔粘在一起交缠，强烈气味缱绻，Omega心甘情愿地被抽空力气，他的手从Bruce肩上滑下好几次，又倔强地搭回去。

 

Bruce松开Clark翘立的杆物，把他的手从肩上拿下握在掌里。他啃咬着他的嘴唇和舌头，手指变成三根往上戳刺，搓过前列腺袭击生殖口，Omega在掌控中颤抖。

 

Bruce，Bruce，Bruce…Clark在心中疾呼，要是Bruce有读心术定是要被吵死。

 

两唇隙开，仅是换口气的时间，津液就从Clark唇角滴下，他喘息着，不知道自己阖口。眼睛湿润迷幻地看着Alpha，样态有几分痴呆。

 

Bruce擒着Clark的双手，舌头把唇角的水渍卷进嘴里。下头三指撑分，甬道里的爱液立即把他手心浇地汁水淋漓，Omega的香氛再度膨胀。Clark呻吟着，羞赧地微笑。

 

Bruce定定地看了他三秒，抽出手指，扶住Omega的后腰猛的一转身，把男孩压到床上。Clark的手被固在胸肌的沟壑间，他没挣脱的意思，相反咯咯笑出声，因为Bruce的表情在凶狠和怜惜的平衡线上扭曲成了四不像。

 

Alpha低声咆哮，要求停止不恭的举动。然而这个Omega笑得更厉害了，并抬起手亲吻箍在手腕的指节表达爱意。

 

Bruce松开，手撑到Clark头两侧俯身，用接吻压制笑声。Omega张嘴迎接，不断抚摸男人的耳鬓，然后从颈线往下一路摸进裤腰。Clark把举提布料的东西掏出来，大得令他惊异，散发着与他掌心持平的温度。

 

“Bu…ru…s…”Clark含着对方的舌头含糊，笨拙地揉搓那个昭示性种压迫的大物件。这东西进入他的身体会怎样，他坚信自己没脆弱到会出事，可，不敢想象。先前他连Bruce的抚摸都不敢想象，怕自己会在公众场合原地爆炸。

 

“我不进去。“Bruce退出他的口腔安抚。

 

Clark快速滚动了几次喉结，圈紧双手，干渴嘶哑地澄清手指颤动的原因：“我是在想…你进来…”

 

“第几次？”

 

Clark迷茫地掀起眼皮。第几次？第几次想你，意淫你，还是…

 

“后面，第几次用。”

 

“就我自己…玩过…手指，想着你的。”男孩吐出过多的诚实，不必要的诚实。

 

Bruce吞咽了一下，扳住Clark的腰和胸廓，要把他翻过去，男孩固执地摇头，拒绝后背位。他打开双腿，给男人足够的，没有威胁的空间。

 

Bruce无奈地压进去，龟头对准窄小的环形，他低头，舌头交付给Clark的牙齿，好从咬合的力道判断进程。他考虑到了可能为此失去舌头，失去从此的话语、味觉，可在他的观念里，这不可惜。

 

圆钝挤开那一圈肌肉，柔软的内里吃力地张开。Clark拧紧眉头，抱住Bruce的头颅，吮吸口中厚实的软肉。他没用力，他哪里敢用力，男人身上布满异色的斑块，背后有一道一直散发皮下组织气味的伤口。他还没到能忽视这些的境界，应该说，没有比他更在意的了。

 

阴茎一寸寸谨慎均匀地捅进，男人的腰胯从膝盖挤到他腿的根茎。还有小半截留在体外，Bruce已经开始摆动，Clark仰头呻吟，堆积在舌根的唾液冒出黏稠的气泡音。切肤的刺激几欲将灵魂挤出肉体。

 

Bruce的汗滴落他眉梢，Clark伴随颠动轻哼。他在黑暗里眯着眼，看见Bruce闭着眼，拢眉严肃地在他身上动作。这看起来像工作而不是做爱。

 

他想拥抱，可手停在空中，他不知道触碰哪里才能避免不适。

 

接下来几分钟的操干里，Bruce注意到了这个，他攫住男孩的手腕压回床上，制止多余的小动作。Clark失落地喘息，他弓起背，抬高胯，试图从别的地方求取更多连接。

 

但很快，Bruce给了他惊喜，男人的掌根在他脉搏上转向，手指契入指缝。

 

噢，天，太足够了。这能感觉两人的心跳通过掌上的血脉连通，相同频率地快速搏动。

 

“啊！…哈啊！”他放肆地喊起来，喊到Bruce睁眼看他，然后得意忘形地微笑。

 

Alpha严厉地瞪他，瞪到他在快感和畏惧里轻下声，委屈地舔唇，手指轻轻抓挠男人手背，讨好地扭动腰部，紧接被压到敏感带，自作自受地软回去。

 

Bruce叹了口气，以被打败的姿态俯身亲吻，甩开Clark的一只手抓来枕头塞在他腰下，再牵回那只纠缠不休攀附着的外星爪子。

 

姿势调整完毕，年长的Alpha熟练地进攻，巨大的硬物抵压过前列腺，再把隐蔽敏感的生殖口磨变形。未深入禁地，却已把他击得溃不成军。

 

数十次后，Clark咬着牙嘶声射了，喷在Bruce腹部，白稠淫荡地下滴。

 

Bruce吻走他额角的汗液，一手扣住精壮的腰抽了出来。

 

“结？锁结？”他渴求地，潮湿地询问。

 

“下一次，第一次就锁会疼。”Bruce低哑着。

 

Omega点头，握住撑在脸旁的手臂，让男人将他们的男性性器握在一起套弄。他很快在余韵中又射出来，Alpha紧随其后，不成结的射精相对地量少速快，但也在承受者的胸口腹部上铺开层白乳，麝香四溢。

 

Clark很是满足地舔走唇下溅到的一点零星，侧额挨在Bruce小臂上，闭上眼。

 

父母外，第一次有人担心他疼，而且，他说下一次。

 

 

 

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

五感是紊乱的。

没有失灵或衰弱，它们只是在睁眼的一瞬间都紊乱了。

Clark坚信自己能夺回主导权，于是不停地眨眼。

他熟悉这个感觉。所有声音，或远或近，或大或小，时而吵杂到难以忍耐，时而宁谧到令人惊慌。所有气味，或浓或淡，或香或恶，时而成群涌进鼻腔，时而触动不了一根神经。所见的事物，一层层地，稀薄的轮廓堆积，又猛然退回最坚实的墙壁。

这就是热潮期给予的失控，也是为什么，他很少敢在无辅助的情况下睁眼。

而现在是因为，在他的认知里，至少在认知里，身边该还有个人。或许是触觉混搅了，或许那人只是站在其他地方，他需要睁眼看看。

大幅度的摸索后，他确定手臂已经把被子搅成了一团，眼睛依旧未整合出房间的影像。他的挣扎无人搭理，这屋里没人。

他挫败地叫了那个名字，落回原位闭上眼，思考着怎么再睡过去。

在他没成功，该说，离成功还很远的时候，强烈的气息和压迫打断了破碎的呼吸。有手指扣住了他的颞骨，粗糙指腹搓开忍耐而紧抿的嘴角，湿润的软物钻进口腔大面积接触黏膜。深林暗潮的，说不清究竟是不是股香味的气味从他身体每个暴露的孔隙钻入。

这所有成一股力量，Clark抓住了来人的小臂，纠缠住回应。他不确定用了多大劲，对方紧绷起来，但没退开。

Alpha激素像剂速效药。巨浪般冲平掩埋连绵突兀的陆地，留下一望无际镜面似的平静。Clark再次睁眼时，清楚地对视了Bruce金褐色，带血丝的眼睛。

“我去了趟公司。”Bruce拉开距离，表情冷峻，却是争求谅解的语气。

Clark被兜着后脑扶坐起来，微张着嘴，好似还有东西在口中搅动：“哈，看得出来。”

Bruce的领前打着严谨庄重的温莎结。往下，西装外套敞开，领带下摆歪斜，并不像它的端头那么风光，衬衫扎在腰带下，皱褶暴露了大幅度动作的痕迹。西裤上摆了一个圆碗，Bruce用一只手扶着，些许水渍沁在西裤的侧摆上。

“这是。”Bruce随Clark眼神低头，顿住，琢磨。

Clark测试了下嗅觉：“鲷鱼汤。”

“如你所说。”

Bruce把碗递过去，Clark双手掖在被子底下无动于衷。

他看着食物，但毫无动作。

僵持了将近一分钟，Bruce把碗放回了腿上。Clark的眼珠跟随转动到那个地方。Bruce把碗反方向拿远，Clark跟着望过去，再看到男人脸上。

好了，他明白这个模式。

Bruce妥协地又坐近一点，碗端到Clark下巴前，勺子挖起汤汁送到人唇间。Clark喝下去，满足到眯起眼，蓝色在细缝中闪耀。

Martha曾局促描述过一个场景：

一个小男孩从沙发后冒出来，抓住母亲的手，指着电视里坐在病床前给丈夫喂燕麦粥的妻子。

“妈咪，那个叔叔好大了，怎么还要别人喂东西吃啊？”

“那个叔叔病了，很难受，没力气，所以需要人照顾。”

“那妈咪能不能也喂我吃？”小男孩渴求地眨眼。

“不行，你长大了，这些事要自己做。”母亲把小胖手握到掌心里轻拍。

“哦。”小男孩很是失落，但立马又重拾希望，“那我生病的时候可不可以？”

“当然，妈咪会全心全意地照顾你。”母亲吻在儿子饱满的额头上。

4岁的孩子欢呼着蹦下沙发，在父亲的嘲笑里冲进草场，一点没料到自己超出常人的健康。

 

正午阳光的铺洒下，Bruce一点点把碗舀到见底。Clark餍足地靠到床头，等待最后与碗底奋斗的一勺。他尝试着扩大得到控制没多久的感官检查Bruce的身体。

视线直接穿过衣物和肌肉看见骨骼上的裂痕，Clark皱眉想确切地看见伤口，而猩热毫无预兆地窜上眼眶。他立刻闭眼晃了晃头，重新看见的是Bruce恼怒地拿开勺子，举碗喝掉了最后一口。

“啊…”这也…毫无预兆。

Bruce没咽下，碗勺甩到床头，他双手撑到Clark腰旁，堵上开启的唇，把一小口鲜美的鱼汤和浓重的Alpha激素推进Omega嘴里。

令人窒息的佳酿，这一口包含了他所需要的一切。Clark陶醉地吞咽，手从被里抽出来抚摸男人肩头，慢慢滑下，在亲吻中拉出衬衫下摆，潜入去触摸，出现在掌下的是一圈圈粗糙的纱布。

干涩顺气管冲进脑髓，然后喷发，Clark仿佛听见震鸣，他含住Bruce的舌头，稳了下鼻息，用能有的最轻的触碰细细研究包扎。规整的纹路衍生到肩膀，一个漂亮的结，松弛有度，Alfred的手笔令人放心。

Bruce未加阻拦，贪婪失控地继续，直到唇舌间再尝不出区别才分开，将Clark的手从衣下拉开。不能再多一步了。

“我下午还有个发布会。晚上。”

Clark深吸了口气：“睡会儿吧。”

昨晚，他在高潮中看见了稀疏的晨光，听见了清晨的鸟鸣。近正午，他已经全身新衣，被Alpha激素匮乏逼醒。他不认为这之间Bruce能挤出多少时间合眼。

“不，我还有…”

“我想睡会儿。”Clark打断，并加重咬字，“舒服地，睡会儿。”

发情期的Omega如果没有Alpha的陪伴，是不可能，舒适地，安眠。

Bruce看着Clark，床上那位摆出了学艺不精的不怒自威脸。

叹息着，Bruce解下领带，脱去外套。Clark转怒为笑，灵敏地往旁边拱了三格。Bruce在空位侧躺下，Clark又靠过来，掀被给搭上，紧接一头扎进男人怀里，Bruce被撞得闷出一声来。

 

太阳西下将落，门外传来Alfred的轻咳。

Bruce轻缓地翻身坐起，拿回自己的胳膊，为身旁人掖好被子，摸来外套和领带。

Clark迷迷糊糊地捏住了离开的袖角。

“早点回。”

Bruce沉默，点头，随后从他指尖落荒而逃。

 

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

“昨晚，高谭西郊发生了Omega暴动事件，当局及时出动警力…”

“关掉。”

Alfred调了个台。

“现已有消息据称，小丑的这次恐怖行动可能得到了韦恩集团的协助，大部分Omega都曾注射…”

Alfred重复摁下按钮。

“超人回归举世瞩目，但为何又临阵逃脱，这个问题我们请…”

“关掉！”语气加重，危险瞬间涨满狭小的车厢。

“看来您的午觉并不愉快。”Alfred头疼地摁下开关。

后座传来一声听似嗤鼻的苦笑。Alfred之所以能听出来是因为Bruce表达不屑的方式向来是无声的。他从后视镜看向椅后，Bruce靠坐在斜后方，手臂交叉相抱，西装外套不规整地敞着，路灯瞬息的亮光带动脸上快速的阴影变化。他在看街景，又像盯着玻璃，眉间和眼角有深深的刻纹，疲惫无助地像个遗失灵魂的信徒。

“老爷。”

“先生。”

“Bruce.”

“啊。”Alfred连叫三声Bruce回神应了声。

“您可以在路上睡会儿。”Alfred打转方向盘似乎准备绕点远路。

Bruce应许，低头捏揉鼻梁：“有更换的西装么。”还需要点古龙水，他不能带着这一身雌性香气站到话筒和摄像机前。

 

高谭的狗仔队是专业的，他们靠这个吃饭，自然豺狼虎豹。他们正确地围截住了韦恩总裁的专车，但没抓到梦寐以求的金盆子。

Bruce从他们身后几米处的楼梯登上发布厅的正门。他们迅猛地转向飞扑，像荒野里饿极的禽类，但合上的玻璃门将他们拦了个结实。四位戴着墨镜的高大Alpha抬手，恭敬地说，离发布会还有十分钟。门里的男人悠然转身，接过秘书小跑递来的文稿，扇着风走出众人视线。

这跟他们想的不一样，这不是铁齿钢牙的猛兽面对将要被舆论碾压成肉末的羊羔，而是至高无上的当权者无心理睬不成气候的刁民造反。

台下各挂证件的记者摩肩擦踵，外圈的摄像机像炮弹口一样精准瞄着前方。Bruce走上台，拉高话筒。

韦恩公司将召回所有爆炸事件后生产的所有抑制剂，为暴力事件牵涉的Omega提供免费医疗和精神补偿，并负责进口抑制剂直到确认生产恢复安全。

宣布完措施和补偿后，Alpha冲一旁点了点头。

站在台沿的助理满额冷汗，细细的高跟几乎支撑不住，老板让她随便点，但她可不敢随便点。在细指模糊的弯曲下，一只她眼里的怪物已经站了起来。

“所以韦恩先生，您的宗旨是钱能解决一切事情，对么？”

“不，但可以解决一部分。”

“韦恩先生，该公司确认在爆炸事件前的抑制剂产品是安全的么？”

“确定。”

“韦恩先生，您承认该公司在有关Omega抑制剂产品上的疏忽和不重视么？”

“我们重视每个产业，为每样产品负责。”

“韦恩集团的股票已经呈暴跌趋势，韦恩先生，您不担心公司的未来，认为不会破产么？”

“如果你对我的公司有三分的了解，就不会问这种愚蠢的问题。”

“现在网络盛传您与小丑合作犯罪，您对此言论的看法是。”

“感谢群众的想象力，我想我的辩解对你们来说等于证言。所以你们可以选择相信警察，或者相信高谭义警。”

“韦恩先生，如果是您的Omega收到有毒抑制剂的残害，您还是如此轻描淡写么？”

Bruce顿了顿，看着那位娇小的女记者，笑道：“众所周知，我有过那么多Omega，如果为每一个大张旗鼓，是不是有些超出人类极限了，小姐。我以为你们新闻台的记者更喜欢有营养的素材。”

全场鸦雀无声，Bruce笑得令在座的Alpha都脸红。古龙水掺杂着一股无法言说的沁脾味道盈满大堂，辨不明是种性暗示还是种威胁。

老管家展开风衣披到走下台的Alpha身上。

“您过头了，老爷。”

“不过头他们只会越拖越晚。”Bruce看了眼表，才把胳膊伸进袖筒。Clark的低潮要过了，不，应该是过了已经很久了。

Alfred拒绝了在夜间疲劳驾驶外加绝对会超速闯灯，以及违反一系列交通法规的车辆。手边的咖啡还没凉，那辆迈巴赫很有可能就已经飙进庄园，与其相比，他宁愿乘坐叮铃桄榔的老巴士。

Bruce关上车门，Omega的气息仅是扑朔迷离地散在周围，并不是热潮高峰期该有的浓度，夜风一吹，草香能盖淡好几分。Bruce回想着以往的数据推算，皮鞋的脆声回荡在走廊，他越走越快，眉间的沟壑越来越深，眼眶逐渐抻圆，他剥下风衣甩在地上，猛地推开卧室门。

香味立即裹卷了他，Clark躺在床上，在月光中闭着眼，没什么痛苦的神色，仅是睡着的模样。Bruce松了口气，在门框上掐白的手指放开，轻轻合上门，解开领带放到桌上，倒了杯冰水灌下后才走到床边。他伸手把被子提到Clark下巴，然后僵在了那里。

人类肌肤中的神经末梢没能感觉的出相隔几厘米的热源他能接受，但如果感觉不到呼吸的气流，他接受不了，并能在此时此刻为此发狂。他刚因肾上腺素升温的身体瞬间冰凉，无时无刻不在脑内骚扰折磨他的一些事情和声音都寂静了，只有一座绝望的巨石在下坠。

他的两根手指在颤抖，在渴求，在跪拜，可在Clark鼻下贴定后依旧一无所有。

Bruce深吸一口肺部被恐惧挤压到稀缺的氧气，将手移到Clark脖侧，但他按不准动脉，甚至不知道怎么用力，他连如何呼吸都快忘了。

冷静，Bruce，冷静。

他咬牙吞了口唾沫，闭了闭眼，掀开被子，跪俯下，侧耳趴在Clark胸口。他竭力去听，却只听见自己快到吓人的心跳，可怕的搏动侵占了所有神经，吵得他耳鸣头嗡。

上帝，真主，安拉，我到底犯了…

“……Bruce？”

一只手覆到他发上，Clark疑惑又迷蒙的蓝眼睛冲他眨了眨。

“见鬼的，该死！Clark！”Bruce弹跳起来，转身撞到玻璃窗前，他用力地抚起额发，圆瞪着被盐水洇疼的眼珠，大骂，“你他妈的在搞什么鬼！”

“我…”Clark抬着手不知所措，看着Bruce剧烈起伏的背影，好一会儿才说，“停止一段时间氧化反应的话，我的生理反应会减缓很多……Bruce？”

解释结束后Bruce长长的沉默令Clark感到不安，他完全想不通在半休克的状态下，他还能踩到Bruce的哪条尾巴。

“你…喝点水吧。”Bruce放下额头上的手，插进兜里，看着脚下的湖面，他不只一次想象沉入湖底的冰凉，无论如何，绝不如他刚刚来的痛苦。

背后传来被子的悉索声，玻璃上依月光印出一点模糊的影子，一个人型在向他靠近。

Bruce不耐烦地转身：“你下床做…”

Clark张开手臂揽全了他的肩背，巧妙避开了伤口。

“别想成你的错，你努力了常人的几万倍。”

上帝。Bruce痛苦地闭上眼睛。

 

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Clark抬起手掌轻轻拍Bruce的背，没遭到拒绝后一下又一下。

脱离缺氧的迷蒙后，他又陷入不太真实的恍惚。Bruce可能放了一半，或者更多的体重在他身上，沉浊的呼吸喷在他耳根，后脖的咬痕好像又在肿胀，那股把他从停滞中拉出来的刺痛仍在持续，像有细针敲进骨髓。

Barry告诉他，标记后会建立连接，一种感应，随相伴时间增长增进，进入每一寸血液，而它最先开始的地方就是腺体。

Clark收了收手臂，他从母亲那里学来这种安慰的拥抱，Martha总能用一个简单的动作和一两句毫无根据，抽象又温暖的话语让人感到好受。

可他说完刚刚没头没尾的一句，就再也憋不出第二句。真逼他张口的话很可能先是一声Bruce，紧接的就是我爱你。

我爱你。

他真的很想对Bruce这么说，直接，坦诚，强有力地表达。可他不敢，谁知道他会是什么反应，气愤，冷漠，嘲笑，或不以为然。他连上次的答复都没琢磨清楚，这次决定先放一放。在了解身份，人脉，家庭，往事和性格后，他依旧无法预估他的行径，就像拼错的拼图，怎么看都很违和。

Clark把鼻子埋进Bruce领子——他实在离他太近了，控制不住。Alpha的气味和着古龙水涌进鼻腔，通体舒畅。

突然，脖侧传来湿感，柔软的物体贴附在他皮肤上挪动。Clark整个僵在那儿，好一会儿才意识到是Bruce在舔他脖子。

“我不是这个意思！”Alpha离Omega的腺体太近，他本能地紧张。

“我是。”

Bruce嘬起适量的皮肤啃咬，他弄不破氪星人的毛细血管，自然留不下吻痕，只有片刻即逝的红印和Clark跟熟蟹一个颜色的耳根。

他撇头盯着别处看似在拒绝，但同时顺从又强硬地拥着。

Bruce试图脱出超人的手臂，他立即扭过头，满眼的期待和焦急。几乎就是同时，他被摁到玻璃上，黑影压下来逼迫他张嘴接受。

他接受，接受一切，一切Bruce想放进他嘴里的。Clark仰头大张嘴，唾液和激素在嘴里迅速积攒，他滚动喉结大口往下咽。

Bruce能由舌苔清楚地感觉到对方口腔的涌动。他的手伸进男人体恤，抚摸结实的腹部和背部，在每一道肌肉沟渠间留恋。

Clark的胳膊勾在Bruce脖上，将身体完全献给这双手。

他们互相撕咬嘴唇，舌头，甚至脸颊和耳朵。谁知道谁的手干了什么，Clark的短袖体恤被卷到胸口以上，下体剥得一丝不挂，性器高指天花板，腿间有隐隐约约的液体反光。

Bruce则衬衫大敞，西裤的皮带已经解开，内裤的布料声嘶力竭地压止里面的欲望。他感觉现在自己擒着的就是一个活体生化毒品，仅指沾就能让人万劫不复的毒品。他越限了，远远地，跑离了界限。

“Bruce.”

Clark抬眼，蓝色的眼里有海水，激素逼出他体内的水分，从各个地方。

“抱我。”

他攥紧Bruce的衣角，它们纸片一样变成条状。他抓着破布摩蹭玻璃，企图降下体温。Alpha，面前这个Alpha，仅在几分钟内让他从低潮飚破热潮顶值，热度烧尽了他脑子里的词汇，就留下那么几个。

男人低头看着他，目光令Clark害怕。虽然热潮让他视线一片模糊，但他仍知道那里面充满责备和近乎绝望的无奈。Bruce不是第一次这么看他，每一次，每一次靠近，他都能收到这样的眼神，那种被剥夺了什么圣物却又无可奈何的眼神。

Clark皱眉移开眼珠。他思考过行为的正确性，斟酌过放弃。因为很明显，他们所看见所面对的好像从来都不是相同对等的。或许放手对双方都是救赎，他这么想过，仔细想过。

他的手被牵起，攥白的指节被拉到唇前碰了碰，然后被送到脖后。

“放松，起来点。”Bruce贴近，手掌在他的腰和胯的连接处绕圈，那是个很容易让人柔软的地方。

但，天，上帝，他真的不办不到。

Clark低吟一声抱住Bruce的脑袋，扭动着贴紧，想方设法把自己送出去。

两人的性器也贴在一起，几下粗鲁的撸动后Bruce抬起Clark一条腿，龟头蘸取Omega的滑液在人会阴来回摩擦。

Clark反复亲吻就在唇前的耳廓，伸下一只手握住Alpha的阴茎，抵到入口，Bruce向上一挺便进入了。他发出满足颤抖呼吸，舔舐Bruce的耳朵，并腾起减轻重量。他不想让他承受太多。

Bruce将Clark的另一条腿也提到腰间，完全深入后开始一下下地掂挺。

每个个体是察觉不到自己的气味的，所以控制才会变成一件困难的事，所以不控制才会变成一件可怕的事。他都只闻到对方美好到梦幻的味道，而相对性种的信息素纠缠已经蔓延出别墅，飘散在庄园。Alfred锁上房车的门，躺进舒适的单人床，把隔离罩摁上口鼻。

男孩被碾在窗户上，赤裸的背脊跟玻璃擦出一声声异响。他们的汗液混在一起，Alpha灼热的鼻息在玻璃上喷出雾，又被Omega肩部的衣服抹花。

Clark粗喘着仰头，脑袋敲上硬壁，他想让自己遗存点能控制力量的理智，重新加强过的玻璃挨得住这一下。

“Bruce！”Clark瞬间扣住要撤开的男人的肩，骨骼发出被重力挤压的嘎吱，他立刻放手，但依旧盯着他，“结在里面，里面。”

他近乎乞求地瞪着Alpha，直到他重新回到他体内，一个肿胀的巨物堵塞了出口，挤压着括约肌内的神经丛。

Clark餍足地往Bruce颈窝蹭了蹭，紧接在两下撞击后，嘶喊着软成一滩，乳白色的黏液布满Bruce的腹肌，他都说不清自己是怎么射出来的。

这太刺激了，跟想象的差太多。这不仅仅是大一个尺寸和多一个部件的事。扩大了不只一倍多的激素交流，对精细神经的压迫，以及能联动内脏的力量，还有很多其他，疼痛而勾魂。他第一次感受到，惊喜又惊恐。

Bruce兜住沉下的份量，摇摇头，好似在说早告诉过你。他把Clark抱上床，小心翼翼地将Omega转成被背向自己，保持后入的姿势拥人侧躺下。

Clark低哼微颤着任人摆布，然后握紧Bruce的小臂靠进怀里。他试图扭转身体回头，Bruce在他脸颊上亲了一下，挡了回去。

“我没事。”

“你有。”

Clark倔强撑起身，想证明，但当髋部的肌肉一开始往前，他就像被一杆大锤抡回床上。胃被往下拽了两寸，这不可能，可官感却如此清晰。

Bruce伸手把人捞回来，在他肩头安慰性地啃了两口。

“我真的可…”

“够了，Clark。”Alpha厉声打断。

Clark吞了口唾沫停止挣扎。呼吸缓和，眼皮因疲累闪动，充足的Alpha香氛让他能安心闭眼，激情火焰压下了，热潮烧掉了太多，可打在肠道里微凉的精液告诉他，一切并没表面上那么平静。

 

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

chapter 38

 

睁开眼，听见Bruce在附近十米范围之内说话这件事被Clark的潜意识判定成一种惊喜。他从床上弹起，初阳将他喂得精神饱满。

与上次相同，他从里到外的干净整洁，只有体感证明他是跟Alpha欢爱过的Omega。

转头，床头放着他的平光眼镜和一杯水。发情期的Omega极易脱水，虽然Clark不担心自己出这种状况，但这房间里可见的桌上都备了水，床角甚至搭了一件肯定不是Bruce尺寸的薄外套，比床单还白。

Clark傻兮兮地挠着头发一个人笑，摸到脖后还有点微肿的咬痕，他用手掌覆上去感受。然后他顺着那种有丝线拉扯般的牵引走进客厅，看见Bruce又是一身要出门的行头，低头整理着袖口，英俊慵懒又带着压迫感。而Alfred提着件破破烂烂的衬衫正指责着什么。

他的出现让两人同时转过头。

往常，Omega被两个Alpha同时盯住的第一反应肯定是找掩体躲藏，更何况发情期，而Clark手上忙着把拉链的端头契在一起，露出一个自然的微笑。

"早上好。"他心情听起来相当好。这种轻松和坦荡不是力量给予的，是其他一种，类似情感和信誉的东西，他似乎总能寻找到这类东西。

Bruce皱眉。

"我必须得承认，老爷，白色的好看。"Alfred的话表明他们为一个极其无聊的话题发生过争吵。

高阶Alpha发出一声胜利的低哼。中阶臣服地微微弯了点腰，用常人看不懂的手法把那条破烂折了起来，举高晃悠了一下。高阶明显畏缩后退了一步。

Clark为他们有趣的互相牵制笑出了牙齿，拉链停在胸口。

Bruce从桌上，摸起一版锡箔片，扳出两颗白色药片加在指间朝Clark走来。

Omega感到那步伐的危险，后退，笑容消失："这是什么？"他警惕地问。

"避孕药。"

Clark绷紧肩膀："你知道药物对我无用。"

"第一次有。"蝙蝠说话一如既往地简短致命，两根手指刺在他唇前。

Clark救助地越过男人的肩膀看向Alfred，老者闪避地移开目光，显然在这方面他没有发言权。Clark又看回Bruce的脸，柔软唯诺地吻了吻他的指尖，用眼神乞求，乞求他准许，乞求他慈悲，乞求他给他多留些什么。思绪闪电般炸掠的一霎那，他丝毫不拒绝有个Bruce的孩子，甚至感到欣喜，感到雀跃，即使另一方拒绝负责。

Bruce沉下眼皮，用力把手指挤进Omega的嘴里，坚硬的牙齿失落地为他开启，唾液腺因他的搅动释放大量液体，红嫩的舌根颤抖跳动。Clark微昂起脖，放纵对方触碰到自己的小舌，渴求又拒绝，药片的苦涩从喉口蔓延往前，他用眼睛做最后努力的眨动。

Alpha居高临下地接受几乎跪拜的眼神，接着松开手指顶住人上颚上提，让药片和着唾液滑入食道。

Bruce拿出手指，抽来纸巾擦去湿润和柔软的触感，转身走向门口。Clark捂着喉咙清了清嗓，疾步跟到门前。

"要出去拉好领子。"Bruce拉开玻璃门，头也不回地叮嘱。

"我不出去。"他挣扎着坚守，"你什么时候回来？"

Bruce回头看了他一眼，给了Clark能想出所有不好回答的两秒。

"很快。"

Clark惊讶困惑地皱眉，不安和烦躁几欲变成愤怒，他深吸口气，又朝合拢的大门迈出一步，但这对脖后像细丝一样被绷紧将拉断的连接于事无补。他望向Alfred，管家冲他轻轻点了点头。

 

食物难以下咽，不是味道的问题，只是难以下咽。Clark吃了点勉强能叫作早午餐的东西，提出帮Alfred劈柴，老人摆手说不必，九月的天气没冷到冻人，他只是为活动筋骨找事做，并提议他到庄园里随便走走。

Clark哈出一口气，他过高的体温令空气结出密白的小液滴，像堵墙阻拦他飞出这里——有Alpha有武器的这里。他过滤去遥远细小的求救声，拉回精力控制自己，身为威胁，他无法帮助任何人。

看了眼Alfred腰间别着的隔离面罩，Clark手插进外套的兜里远离开去，他走出坪地走进草丛，衰草轻抚他的小腿，枯黄翻滚的世界里，他仰头接受力量的洗礼，直视太阳，这对他不是难事，或许他还能飞近它，虽不知极限是几光年。

闭上眼，强光在他眼皮下留下一个带热度的橙色圆球，不随着眼球转动偏移位置。他自娱自乐，消遣着随意迈步。

再睁开，他看见废墟，灰色黑色胶着的城堡。与野草不同，它们不会自我修复，残忍地保持原样。坍塌的屋顶，残垣断壁，从瓦砾石块间像烧焦的枯手般伸向天空的梁柱比太阳强烈几百倍地刺痛双眼。外墙上锋利冗长的横切令他想起Bruce的背，那上面也有道从侧肩到腰胯的横切。对待两者的态度相同，它们的主人都没有修复的意图，任其残损败落，像一种纪念，像一种惩罚，又像一种警示，警示一种危险，一种异端，一种别样的罪恶。

他不想再往前走，他没兴趣看自己沉睡过去的地方，只想回去。Clark转身，用几乎飞掠的速度逃进别野，脆弱透明的玻璃外墙给他无法言说，甚至不太切实际的安全感，这可能源于Bruce留下的若有若无的有关领地的气味。

Alfred吓了一跳，什么也没问，关了电视的实事报道，端来杯热咖啡。

Clark双手接过，目送老人避讳进地下后，瘫坐在地毯上，靠着沙发座垫，望向三台并排空洞的电视。  
他问管家讨要过制服，想为双方制造个融洽共处的环境，而年老的Alpha仅专注于强调他自身的放松和调息上，又报出了他以往最馋涎的菜谱。

超越朋友近乎父辈的关怀和沉着令他感动，更让他如毫无用处的废物般蜷缩在封闭的暖房里，等待他想要的，可惜可悲可笑的，他期盼的不是世界和平，不是人间大爱，也不是什么至真至善，只是另个人的出现。

 

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

chapter 39

 

他对这种靠近有感觉，从后脖联通心脏的轻柔的抽动，像天使带来的瑰宝，上帝降下的嘉赏，对他，对他性种，对他本身的肯定。即使沉睡他也能感应到这馈赠。

他一把捉住从脖颈大动脉移走的手指，挺起胸脯深吸一口气睁开蔚蓝的眼睛。他攥握的中心传来一记震颤，Bruce的眼珠躲避开微小的角度，但依旧以足够的注视等待Clark开口。他的表情太像有什么要说了，而且是长篇大论的。

许久，凝浊的沉默，Bruce用一声粗重的呼气打破。

"Alfred说你没吃什么。"

Bruce的膝盖离开地面，以Alpha的姿态将Omega从地毯和沙发间的转角拉起来，改变单膝跪地的姿势。如被他人看见，这将是一名雄性终身的耻辱，他们是连屈膝都要再三斟酌的种族。

Clark直起背，握住他的手腕轻轻一上力，Bruce刚离地三公分的膝关节重重砸回地面，两边一起。

咚的一声几乎震破Clark的耳膜。

天地可鉴，这是意外，他只是，只是单纯想站起来。他僵在原地，Bruce就在鼻前，一个窄小的仰角就能看清褐金色褶皱微缩的虹膜："我很……"

柔软又干硬的压迫把后面的词句堵死，Bruce纯粹干脆甚至有点幼稚地啄了他一口，啄在唇上。

Clark瞳孔瞬间放大，抬手捉住要退开的头颅，唇齿撞在一块，血气参进唾沫滚进食道，他饿狼般啃食吮吸着向后仰去。Bruce双手撑住坐垫的沿边，头随Clark缠上来的手臂一起从肩膀间低陷，以近乎伏跪的姿势张着嘴。

美好温暖的气味不可抵挡地冲击器官，Clark的舌像脱水的鱼般在他口中挣扎，手胡乱揉着Bruce的灰发，上身不断挺拱。

他做着这么多，却显得不知所措。Bruce舌尖轻勾他湿漉的上颚，换来虚软又饥渴的叹息后，手伸进衣物抚摸赤裸的背，在逐渐放松的肌肉群间逡巡。他一步步，不紧不慢，熟练又沉着地将他带入自己的步调，如一只触肢纤长优美的狼蛛牵出猎线，如一匹餐饱食足的悠闲头狼逗弄猎物。他能控制他的行为，无需命令。

他在他触碰后腰的时候弓起肚腹，在他手指下潜的时候抬高臀部，在他压进身体的时候分开双腿。

Clark自己脱去了上衣，长裤被扒至一边脚踝，Bruce挤在他腿间捧着他第七节脊柱啃吻胸脯，咬起皮肤，左右撕扯，以常人会因其受伤的力道。

而这对Clark来说正好，足够鲜明，足够刺激。他高扬头颈，皱着眉，喉结随赞美的呻吟在喉管内滚动。

自性种显现以来，他的体毛稀疏了很多，只在胸口中央和腹中线有毛发汇合交叉出的黑线。Bruce的舌尖正沿着这条轨迹往下，唾液加深了这道颜色。

肩脖蹭上沙发的平面，Clark撑起身子，一寸寸送到Bruce嘴边。Alpha只需维持跪地的高度便从耳尖品尝到肚脐。

当龟头碰撞到Bruce的下颚，Clark像普通人类般小腿打颤，他感到有唇亲吻了他的端头，有舌苔绕过他的血管。低头，他看见Bruce握住了他的性器，鼻子贴在囊袋间，缝隙里全是湿热的鼻息。

他忍不住顶高腰，低低叫唤："Bruce…"

男人用舌头在会阴上回应，微凉柔软的，下方的穴口抽搐地收缩，过量的肠液流出，牵出细长晶莹的丝线。Bruce刺入两根手指搅动，将四壁肌肉全激活后直击前列腺。

Clark弹跳起来，扣住自己的后颈无声地嘶吼，快感光速蹿进脑髓，击出串串火花。他沸腾，滚动，骑在Bruce的手指上，在他的拳头里摇动。

顶峰来得那么快，像被人把握住了快关。释放的时候Bruce正在亲吻他的鼠蹊，几天连续的发泄让本就精子匮乏的Omega显出劣势，稀释的浅白黏液溅满Alpha的侧脸，挂在鬓发上。

Bruce胳膊向前把手中的肉臀送上沙发，啵地抽出手指，拇指刮下脸上的精液从嘴角划走，舌头轻描淡写地卷走可触及的白色。

带着结束意味，他弯腰，扶了一把地面，屈展长时间弯曲的膝盖。

Clark摊在沙发上喘息，湿润的眼睛眨闪着上移，在Bruce即将站直的一瞬间揪住他的领子拉向自己。他昂起头，舔舐Bruce鬓角属于自己的附着物，陶醉于Alpha汗液的味道，无法抑制地膨胀，作为一个Omega。

Bruce发出低吼，脱下外套甩到地上，拽住Clark的手臂一把将他扔下沙发————不反抗让这件事变得如此容易。Clark躺在地上，躺在西服外套铺开的光滑衬里上，看着男人站起，面对他拉开裆部的拉链，粗壮的阴茎弹出，前液甩在他脸上。

强烈粗俗的香气令他兴奋，居高临下的欺压让他战栗，他敞开迎接压下的躯体。Bruce将他的双腿抬高，挤入双臀。

肛门的刺激对Omega来说远比阴茎来得强烈的多，那潮湿的，坚硬的，被捅开的感觉好得难以用言语形容。那迷魂浓稠的麝香，男人喉里粗壮的咕噜，湿漉漉的猛烈的撞击，在夕阳里发光的汗水，他好像生来为此。

Clark握着自己的脚踝，尽力提拉，在衣物上扭曲，任领带在脸庞和胸脖上一遍遍扫过，几次尝试咬住。

最后，Clark狂吼哽咽着冲越过两座高潮的巨浪，看着Bruce抽出射进下身纠结的布团，只能发出失望的喘息。

他站起来，赤裸着，用Bruce扯下的枕巾擦了两下身子，注视着男人好整以暇，弯腰拾取衣服的背脊，道："我们是……"他停顿，踌躇，期盼着肯定，又充满被否定的奢望，小心地，"朋友？"

Bruce直起腰，性爱在他昂贵的衬衫上留下不少液斑和皱痕，他回头看了他一眼，抱着那团不像样的衣物往外走去。Clark被气味拉扯跟上，转过几个弯看见打开的浴室门，Bruce手掌扶着门，水汽攀爬墙壁。

"进去享受热水吧，我的朋友。"

他走进浴室，两人错目而过。他的情感经历并不丰富，只有Lois和几段微不足道的暧昧，可他肯定，那一霎的对视绝不属于友谊。

朋友————这个名词，也许是他们走近的桥梁，也许是他们隔绝的铁门。而Clark的目的不过是给自己一个，有理可信，并且符合道德的，站在这里，任水流冲过皮肤的，甚至自己都不相信的理由。就像为他来到地球找出一个理由一样。

 

TBC


End file.
